


Because of You

by rizabethhhh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, couples, cutie, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizabethhhh/pseuds/rizabethhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is offered an opportunity of a lifetime; she is going to have her designs walk at the annual summer Agreste fashion show.  Adrien is helping her along but gets caught up in her eyes one too many times but also realizes she is awfully familiar.  They both realize there might be something more that the two of them aren't telling each other.  Can Chat and Ladybug keep their secrets for much longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how this is gonna work. I just fell in love with the show and figured i'd give this a try. I love feedback. Let me know what you think. :D  
> This first one isn't too long but the next few upcoming ones should be longer. Enjoy

“What do you mean you think we are done for the night, my lady?” Chat Noir groans overlooking the city of Paris, “The night has just begun! I haven’t even had the chance to make a single cat pun tonight!”

Ladybug turns around to face Chat. She rolls her eyes when she sees him pouting. The lights behind him are mesmerizing and almost make him attractive but no such luck for him. She has no intentions of ever giving him the chance to win her over.

“What do you mean no cat puns? You made one when we were at the Eiffel tower,” she points out. “I don’t forget much.” Ladybug looks out over the rooftops looking for anything out of the ordinary.

The two of them were supposed to be on a night watch looking out for any suspicious characters. They have only been out for an hour. There hasn’t been a single akuma for a week now and they are both a little on edge about the lack of villains lately. They know there will be an attack soon. Volpina’s attack the week before has freaked them both out a little. She was the closest to getting their miraculouses than any other villain. Hawkmoth is getting smarter.

Chat suggested the nightly lookouts with the reason that they will have the upper hand on anyone that has been akumatized. Ladybug just thinks they are an excuse for him to see her and try to woo and flirt with her while they find nothing.

“Oh! That is true, that was one. Way to remember, bugaboo,” Chat grins at her and takes a step towards her, “I mean now that we have recorded me making at least one pun for the night, I believe it is that time of the night,” Chat Noir says.

Ladybug watches his ears twitch, listening for any threats around them before continuing. He proceeds to speak, “So, my lady,” he takes another step so there are inches away between them, “Will you come get dinner with me? I promise, no camembert or smelly foods, only the best Chat Noir can provide. The best date you have ever been on for my lady.”

Ladybug chuckles and puts her hands on Chat’s shoulders. In her most caring and loving tone she says, “Oh Chat! I would love to!” Ladybug continues disinterested and sticks her tongue out, “Why do you keep asking?” She straightens her arms out so he’s an arms length away.

With his sly grin still on his face he says, “You have to say yes eventually, or you might think I am a truly hopeless romantic who can never find love.” He jokingly swoons.

Ladybug rolls her eyes and walks along the rooftop away from him. Chat follows her like the kitty he is.  
“Do you really think I will crack that easy, kitty?” Ladybug teases. She knows she never will be able to give him a chance, no matter how cute she thinks he is. She can only see Chat as a friend, a partner in crime. He is someone she can always trust and knows will always have her back in any situation. Without Chat Noir, Ladybug would be nothing.

Chat chuckles, “You never know,” he speeds past her and stops within centimeters of her face. “For all we know, under these masks we could know one another. Have you ever thought of that? We could go to the same school. We could sit next to each other in some classes; have you ever thought of that? It’s possible we are even friends!” Chat says and throws his arms up in the air before plopping down on the roof in defeat. He knows he won’t get any personal information out of her.

Chat Noir looks up at her, patting the spot next to him. She sits down after observing the area for any noticeable threats.

“It’s possible, Chat, but you know how I feel ab-”

“Yeah, I know, I know,” he interrupts and glances out at the city lit up by the thousands of lights which illuminate his face. “I just thought it would be nice to actually, you know, be more than just partners. I want to get to know you,” he looks straight into her eyes, “ You understand?”

Ladybug nods but doesn’t respond, she looks away from him and looks out at the city. What if they did know one another? It would be cool to know who he was. She would have a superhero partner wherever she went and know where he would be. They could look out for each other. Of all the people in Paris, who is Chat Noir? What is the possibility that she actually knows him? But no, we can’t ever, we must keep this life and our real lives separate. 

Chat Noir looks down and chuckles, “It would be purr-fect.”

Ladybug looks at him and smiles. She playfully punches him in the shoulder, “No more cat puns, you feline.”

“Oooo. There you go,” he says grinning. “Now you’re catching on.” 

Both of them look out at the city glowing in the night. Ladybug wishes it could always be this calm and peaceful. No more akumas. No more Hawkmoth. No more bad guys. Maybe if there were no threats, she and Chat Noir could have a future together. Maybe they could even reveal their identities. 

“Let’s make a deal,” Chat suggests as he stands up.

He holds out a hand for Ladybug. She takes it and hoists herself up with his help.

“What kind of deal?” she asks suspicious of what the cat is composing in his mischievous head.

“If you discover who I really am, and you don’t like me, I will stop making cat puns forever. No more,” he proposes. 

Ladybug nods and grins. She holds out her fist, “It’s a deal. I couldn’t ever like the silly goofball under that mask.”

Chat Noir grins, “You never know, I can be quite charming, my lady. You would be surprised.”

His fist meets hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets offered the fashion designer position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY. Adrinette scenes :D

Just another boring day at school.

Marinette plops down in the seat next to Ayla and lays her head on the table groaning. It was another long night out with Chat Noir surveying the city for danger, and she was starting to feel the deprivation of sleep from the late nights.

“Marinette. Always one to start the day off on a positive note, aren’t we?” Alyla sits down next to Marinette cheerily. “Guess what?” she exclaims excitedly.

Marinette sits up and looks at her friend. She tries to put on a smile and look interested in what Ayla was saying. All she wanted to do was to fall asleep and never wake up.

“What’s up, Ayla?” Marinette asks to please her. Ayla looks like she might explode if she doesn’t ask.

Ayla pulls out her phone and shows Marinette a low quality, dark image of the back of two figures sitting on a rooftop. “Look!! It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir. This was taken last night by one of the fans of my site! They sent it to me and asked me if I would post it!! I told them that I would be beyond stupid not to!!” 

Marinette was awake now. She took the phone out of Ayla’s hand and closely observes it. It clearly was her, well Ladybug, and Chat Noir sitting on the rooftop together. The distinct black and and red outlines were definitely them. Chat’s cat ears are clearly visible. She is shocked that they were seen. They both were on high alert last night about absolutely everything; they should have noticed a sneaky teen taking their picture. She reads the headline of the article Ayla wrote.

“‘Masked Love Story’?” Marinette scrunches her nose. “Seriously? I mean maybe the two of them are just really good friends and partners in crime?”

“I think there could be more in their relationship,” a new voice adds. 

Their attention goes towards the door where Adrien is standing with Nino. Marinette stops moving altogether. She doesn’t react to his comment or anything else going on around her. In her mind, her and Adrien are the only two people in the room, no one else exists. Marinette doesn’t realize her mouth is agape until Ayla pushes her chin up to close her mouth and takes her phone back.

“Well, duh,” Nino begins, “They could totally be lovers but it could interfere with their crime fighting, guys. Then, there is the whole thing with secret identities. Do you guys think they know who they both are in real life?”

While Ayla shakes her head yes, both Adrien and Marinette shake their heads no. Adrien smiles at her. Marinette realizes Adrien agrees with her and her face becomes bright red.

“I mean at least that Volpina chick is gone,” Adrien adds. “I heard Ladybug really was not too fond of her. I have no idea why. I think she was just being friendly.”

Nino laughs with Ayla and says, “Well yeah you do. She, besides Chloe, is the only other girl who has ever directly told you that they like you, even if it was Lila who actually showed interest. You’re too much of a gentleman to turn any of the girls down, man. You have to realize the ones who don’t come tearing after you are the ones you should be looking for.”

Ayla and Nino both look towards Marinette and then back at Adrian. Marinette knows what they are doing. She shoots Ayla a look disapproving look. She doesn’t need them giving away that she likes Adrien. She can tell him herself when the time is right.

“I guess. I mean I don’t know,” Adrien says, “I guess being homeschooled all my life really hasn’t helped with my social skills.” He grins and scratches the back of his neck. 

“I mean, what do you think, Marinette? About Volpina?” he asks.

Adrien looks directly into Marinette’s eyes. She is left speechless. She doesn’t know how to answer the question. As much as she really wants to talk to him, her body disobeys and refuses to allow her to do so.

Alya elbows her and she starts sputtering out words, “I-I mean sh-she is c-cool I guess. I th-think Ladybug was actions justified. Wait. No. H-her actions were justified. Lila o-or, well Vo-Volpina, shouldn’t have been such li-liar to begin with.”   
Marinette ends with a release of her breath and a weak smile. She is cursing inside her head for being such an idiot in front of Adrien. She wishes she could be cool in front of him just for once.

“Hmmm, I guess you’re right, Marinette,” Adrien agrees. “She was totally irrational and a huge liar. You shouldn’t lie to someone about knowing Ladybug. That’s just cruel right?”   
He looks directly at Marinette.

She gulps and then nods.

“Everyone sit down. Time for class to start!” the teacher announces entering the classroom.

Marinette thanks the teacher silently for coming in. She wasn’t going to have to embarrass herself in front of Adrien again until the end of class.

Ayla elbows Marinette again and slides a piece of paper over to her along with the low resolution image of Chat and Ladybug on her phone.

Do you think Adrien could be Chat Noir? Compare….

Marinette looks at the photo and then at the back of Adrien’s head. She does this several times before actually coming to a conclusion. They do look ominously similar but Adrien could never be Chat Noir. Chat is outgoing, self-centered, and deals out endless cat puns. Adrian is shy, reserved, warm-hearted, and has never cracked a cat pun if Marinette’s sources tell her correctly. Even though they are both undeniably loyal and caring, there is no way they are the same person. There is no definite proof this photo declares Adrien as Chat Noir. She couldn’t imagine it being possible. 

Marinette pulls out her own pen and writes down:

I don’t think so. Adrien is nothing like Chat Noir. I have heard Chat to be more self-centered and cocky than Adrien could ever be.

Marinette passes the note back to Ayla. She reads the note and she nods in agreement but doesn’t look entirely convinced. 

* * *

After a long monotonous class of history, Adrien cleans up his books and remembers what his father asked him to do.

“Nino,” Adrien says, “I’ll meet you at lunch. I need to talk to Marinette for a second about something.”

Nino grins and gives him a thumbs up. Ayla hears their conversation and practically jumps out of her seat. She grabs Nino by the arm and drags him out of the classroom before either one of them could screw up this moment. 

Adrien turns around to Marinette who is still cleaning up her own books and who now realizes that Ayla has left her alone with Adrien. He chuckles when he sees the loathing towards Alya in her expression.

“Hi Marinette,” Adrien says waving, “May I walk you to lunch? I have something I need to talk to you about.”

Marinette nods and her cheeks flush a shade of pink.

Adrien smiles and hopes she will accept the offer he is about to give her, even though it’s technically not his offer to give.

Marinette takes a step down the stairs to the floor and trips. Adrien notices her falling and catches her before she hits the floor. She gets a faceful of Adrien’s chest.

Adrien chuckles and helps her back to her feet. Marinette’s face has gone completely red. He thinks she is kind of cute and silly. He just hopes that this conversation will go well, and she won’t stutter and make a fool of herself the entire walk to get food. Adrien wishes there is something he could do to help cure her nervousness around him; he has no clue why she is always so cool with everyone else, and acts like a complete idiot in front of him

“Hi Adrien,” she replies quietly looking at the floor once she is back on the ground.

Adrien grins. That is the first time she has spoken to him and not stuttered like the cute idiot she is. Even though she was looking at the floor, Adrien takes that as a small victory.

Marinette and him leave the room and begin their walk to lunch. Adrien tactically ponders a way to inform Marinette of this news.

“So, my father, you know, Gabriel Agreste, has his annual summer fashion show this Saturday.”

Marinette nods with a huge smile on her face. He notices she refuses to look at him though. He is a little upset by that but assumes it will take baby steps for her to be comfortable around him. And of course she would know his dad is having his fashion show for the summer line. She loves fashion! Adrien tells himself to stop being so stupid and just tell her.

“Well, my father remembers you were the girl who designed, in his words, ‘the most fascinating and exquisite’ hat he has ever seen. He wanted me to ask you if you would like to design one of the summer lines. He just fired one of the designers and needs another person to design the creative line.”

Marinette stops walking and just stares at him. Adrien stops in front of her. He finally sees the violent blue of her eyes. Adrien knows she is in utter shock. If he was in her position, he probably would be too. He knows how big of a deal this is to designers and how much of an honor it is.

“Y-you’re serious?” she manages.

Adrien nods. “Why would I make up such a cruel joke?”

Marinette throws her arms around him, now shocking Adrien.

“OMG!! This is huge! Adrien do you know what this means for a designer?! To have their designs walk the runway at a Gabriel Agreste show! He is my biggest idol!! This is every designers dream! Oh my goodness! I could, I could kiss you right now I am so happy!” Marinette exclaims. 

Adrien smiles. As soon as he smiles, he notices Marinette retreats away from him, ending the hug. He guesses she passed her own boundaries. Her excitement put her over the edge and realized what she actually had said.

“Thank you so much, Adrien!” she exclaims again.

“Don’t thank me. Thank my father,” he chuckles at her exasperated expression. 

They proceed to walk to lunch. They see Nino and Ayla at a table together talking over a plate of fries. They are so good together and they make each other happy. 

“He wishes to speak with you after school today actually about your employment and designs. Can you do that?” Adrien brings up.

Marinette nods, now beaming with excitement. She pulls out what looks like her sketchbook and starts flipping through her designs. She stops at one that resembles a ladybug.

“Thank you so much, Adrien,” she smiles, “This is a huge opportunity for me.”

Adrien nods this time; he mentally questions why she has a Ladybug influenced design. She could just be a huge fan of Ladybug or just found inspiration in her. Is it possible for her to be Ladybug? Marinette runs ahead to tell the news to Ayla and Nino.

Adrien admires her love of what she does and her passion designing. Marinette is so kind and caring. He wishes he could see more of her happiness when he is around and that she was more comfortable around him. The moment they shared seconds ago where she didn’t stutter at all is his favorite time he has ever spent with the silly girl. 

“She seems wonderful,” says Plagg with a sarcastic tone from inside of Adrien’s jacket.

Adrien nods in agreement, “Yeah. She’s not Ladybug though.”

“Remember? Ladybug said she wouldn’t give you a chance. Marinette seems to be almost the same,” Plagg points out.

Marinette turns her design book around and shows Ayla and Nino what is on the page. She does kind of remind him of his true love, Ladybug. Plagg was so right.

“Plagg, why are you always right about this stuff?” Adrien asks, a bit aggravated, as he pushes his kwami’s head so he is hidden back in Adrien’s jacket.

Adrien doesn’t think there is a better compliment for someone than for them to be compared to Ladybug by Chat Noir himself. He chuckles to himself about this as he sits down with his friends to join the conversation.

* * *

Marinette picks up her bag and practically runs out of the classroom as soon as the final bell rings. She can’t wait to introduce herself to Mr. Agreste. He is the one person she has always looked up to as a designer. She has always found his designs to be set above and beyond everyone elses’. She has been working on designs all afternoon but nothing new and worth walking the runway has come to mind. Marinette doesn’t know which designs she is going to show him but they have to be perfect and her most modest and creative work. Adrien said he really liked her pigeon hat, maybe she will make a line based off of that idea.

Marinette stops dead in her tracks just as she is about to step outside of the school. She just realized that she is going to meet Adrien’s father. Adrien’s father. The father of the boy she has the biggest crush on. Not only is she now freaking out about him liking her designs, she is freaking out about Mr. Agreste liking her. Not only is she going to meet Mr. Agreste, Adrien’s father, she’s going to Adrien’s house! It’s not like she hasn’t been there before as Ladybug, but she has never been there as Marinette. She debates backing out of going.

“Seems like someone’s a bit excited to show off their designs,” Ayla says breaking Marinette’s trance. She clasps a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and they begin walking together to Adrien’s. During lunch Ayla promised she would walk Marinette there.

“Um, yeah. I just hope he will like them allow me to display my designs,” she pauses. “Maybe I shouldn’t go.”

Ayla smiles and dismisses what Marinette said, “Stop being so down on yourself. Your designs are the best ones I have seen by any designer in a long time. You will do great. Don’t give up on your dream just because he is Adrien’s father.”

Marinette smiles and hugs her sketchbook to her chest. She closes her eyes and envisions her designs walking down the runway. It would be a dream come true if her designs did walk the runway at his show. She would be the youngest   
designer to have their designs to walk his show. Agreste usually only accepts designers who have finished college with a degree in design. 

“Thanks Ayla,” Marinette says smiling. “You always know what to say to cheer me up. Where would I be without you?”

“Probably up a tree somewhere spying on Adrien. You’d make an even bigger fool of yourself in front of him without me,” she admits.

The two of them laugh together knowing how right she is. Marinette definitely would be up a tree watching Adrien eat an apple or something mundane. Ayla stops in front of tall iron gate fences. 

“This is it,” Ayla says, grinning. “Good luck, Marinette. You’ll do amazing. Just remember to be passionate and let him know how much this means to you! Call me and let me know how it goes!!” Ayla shouts behind her as she walks away.

Marinette gulps and turns to look at Adrien’s giant mansion. How could someone live in a house so big? She grabs the iron gate and tugs on it.

The gate won’t open.

She looks to either side of gate and then spots a button next to what appears to be a speaker. She walks over to the speaker and presses the button. A camera above the speaker opens and looks down at Marinette.

“Um, hi, I am Marinette,” she says waving, “Adrien told me about the design thing his dad wanted me to come by about after school.”

Marinette waits for an answer but nothing comes. She sighs. She figures it was so much for trying and she starts to walk away. Marinette stops and turns around when she hears the unhinging of metal.

The two large iron clad fences open for her and she tentatively walks through the doors. She stops and admires the huge stone building. The iron gates clatter shut behind her making her jump.

Marinette walks ahead after taking a deep breath to compose herself. She walks up the front stairs to his home making sure not to trip and make a fool of herself.

The front door opens as she approaches it. She is met with a woman she assumes is Natalie. Adrien always talks about her and how she is always doing stuff his dad asks her to. He says she is more like his dad’s servant than his assistant. The way   
he talks about her upsets Marinette. She can tell he feels bad for her too. 

“Come in,” Natalie coldly demands. “Follow me,” she continues.

The doors shut behind them as they walk in. Marinette looks around the entrance of the home. She stops and stares at the portrait of Adrien and his father, no mother though. Marinette recalls Adrien never mentioning his mother. She wonders what happened to her.

Marinette snaps out of her trance and realizes Natalie is a good distance away from her. Marinette runs to catch up with her and follows at her heels trying to keep up with the pace.

Natalie stops and Marinette almost runs right into her back. 

“Wait here,” Natalie says a bit more relaxed, “I will tell you when to come in.”

Natalie enters the room. Marinette hears her speaking with someone. She assumes it must be Mr. Agreste. Marinette takes a deep breath. She looks down the hallway the direction they came. This is her last chance to give up on her dreams and leave this opportunity. What if she is not good enough? 

“Miss, please come in,” Natalie addresses her.

Marinette takes her last glance down the hallway before entering the office to face her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview for the job and some MariChat

Marinette has never seen such a prestige and clean office in her life. The ceilings were endless and everything was white. She was afraid she was going to get a splotch of dirt on something and ruin the effect. She notices a man sitting at a desk at the end of the room. She walks towards him assuming he is Mr. Agreste.

“Stop,” he says when she is 5 feet away from his desk.

Mr. Agreste looks her up and down. Marinette feels extremely self-conscious, and she regrets not getting dressed up for this event. She should have worn something more professional than her school clothes. 

“Natalie,” Mr. Agreste address her standing next to his desk, “Her sketchbook.”

Natalie rushes over to Marinette and holds her hand out for Marinette’s sketchbook. She tentatively hands it over to her to give to Mr. Agreste. Mr. Agreste flips through the pages observing her work. He takes his time on each page. His face   
remains unchanging and Marinette is unable to tell what he thinks of her designs. 

“For this job, Miss…”

“Dupain-Cheng, sir. Marinette is just fine though,” she provides for him, proud of herself for not stuttering like an idiot.

“Yes, Miss. Marinette. I want you to design something like that hat you designed for class a few months ago,” Mr. Agreste says not ever looking up at her. “The public loved it when my son, Adrien, modeled it. It was a big hit and the public is looking   
for more Dupain-Cheng. Will you be able to come up with a line inspired by that idea?”

He finally looks up at her. Marinette is left speechless. She has no idea how to respond to him.

“This is something like what I would like to see,” he holds up her sketchbook and shows her the design of the Ladybug inspired dress she was halfway done working on. “I want at least 5 designs for this line and I need to see them before they are produced. I wish to see them all tomorrow or Friday. Does that work with you, Miss. Marinette?” he asks plainly handing the sketchbook back to Natalie.

Marinette is unaware how to answer. The shock of discovering this in school is happening all over again. Now it is actually real and not some joke. All she wants to do is smile and jump up and down. She is beyond excited.

Natalie holds her sketchbook out for her and she takes it, “Yes, sir. That is definitely possible. I will have them to you ASAP,” Marinette exclaims. She mentally scolds herself for using an acronym with a man as serious as Mr. Agreste.

“Good. I will see you tomorrow morning at the TV station to announce it to the public. There must be a public announcement and an interview of the designer. You will be the only one interviewed along with my son, Adrien. They will ask about your designs and your inspiration. You will be required to share one of the designs that will be in the show. Pick one that is not too flashy and is fairly simple but will interest people to see the rest of your work,” he tells her. Marinette is shocked. She didn’t know she would have the opportunity to go on TV. It was insane for her to think she would have the chance to show the world her designs at her age.

Marinette nods trying to suppress the biggest grin from forming.

“Now, Natalie, show her out of my office. She can find the front door. I need to speak with you,” Mr. Agreste demands.

“Thank you, sir. You will not be disappointed,” Marinette says. She turns and follows Natalie out of the room.

Natalie points her in the direction she needs to go to leave the house.

Marinette waits for the door to close before she starts jumping and squealing. She cannot believe she was just offered her first designing job! She walks down the hallway ecstatic. Marinette is ready to work and nothing will stand in her way.  
That is until she walks into someone. She looks ahead and is faced with someone’s chest. She adjusts her gaze upwards and is staring at a smiling Adrien Agreste. Marinette immediately takes a step back away from him as her face turns a shade of pink.

* * *

“Hey Marinette, how did the meeting with my dad go? I’ve been waiting to hear how it went,” Adrien asks her. 

He actually has been waiting to see her. He tried to talk to her after school but she had already disappeared. He wanted to wish her luck with talking to his dad. Adrien knows how tough he can be with new designers. He remembers last year how   
he made a designer run out of the house crying because he said her designs ‘are the equivalent of rotten horse cum’. 

“Oh, h-hi Adrien,” Marinette mutters and smiles to herself. She appears to gain some of her confidence back, “It actually went really well. Your father wants me to design a line similar to the hat I made for the contest earlier in the school year. I’m really excited.”

Marinette is practically glowing. Adrien figured that if she was anymore excited she would probably explode with excitement. Adrien chuckles at her exasperated expression.

“I am glad it went so well. I hope at least there will be less feathers,” he jokes. Marinette smiles and nervously laughs. May I walk you to the door?” he offers.

She nods and Adrien takes that as a cue to start walking to his front door to let her out.

“By the way,” Adrien starts, “did he mention at all that I will be modeling one of your designs for the show?” 

Adrien watches as she stops in her tracks and turns to face him.

“Are you serious?” her smile is so wide; if it was any larger, it wouldn’t fit on her face. It’s unbelievably cute. Her passion for fashion makes her so much more confident and willing to express herself without worry of denial.

“100%. Why would I tell such a cruel lie?” Adrien asks grinning. “I promise not to lie to you about stuff like this.” He chuckles.

Marinette giggles to herself and grips her sketchbook closer to her chest. She squeals with excitement and starts walking again. Adrien chuckles at her excitement and walks with her.

She must have realized how she was acting because she no longer was looking him in the eyes. Her gaze drifts to the floor. They reach the front door and Adrien opens it for her. The two of them step outside. It looks like it is about to rain.

“Sorry for being a little weird. This is all just so exciting! I don’t feel like any of it is real,” Marinette says looking out at the city from the top of steps.

Adrien swears this moment is oddly familiar. He has seen someone else from this angle but he cannot seem to put his finger on who it is. 

“Um, oh yeah,” he realizes he waits a while to respond, “It is 100% true. Your designs are one of a kind, Marinette. Don’t let anyone, even my father, tell you they are not good because they are amazing.” 

Like you, Adrien thinks to himself. Why is he thinking like that? Adrien scolds himself for letting his Chat side show.

It is true though. She is amazing.

Marinette’s face has darkened to a shade of red. Thunder rumbles in the distance breaking the trance the two of them are in.

“Oh well. I really should get going before it starts raining!” Marinette exclaims tucking her sketchbook into her bag, “Thank you so much, Adrien. I will see you tomorrow!”

Marinette takes off down the stairs and pushes the gate open. Adrien is about to offer her a ride to her house but she was gone.

“You see what I mean?” Plagg flies out of Adrien’s coat. “She is just like Ladybug, maybe more willing to take to your horrid flirting, but she is so similar. She is kind, cheerful, happy, and outgoing when she is comfortable in a situation. Even though she has some self-confidence issues, she is practically Ladybug without the mask.”

Adrien considers what Plagg says. He is right. Today during lunch, she received everyone's suggestions and was so kind in weighing. She is cheerful and happy. She was so excited today when he told her about the fashion show and she remained happy for the rest of the day. She payed attention to none of her classes and focused on designing dresses and suits to show his father. The smile did not leave her face. And she was outgoing when she had her confidence when talking to him.

“Yeah. You are right, Plagg, again,” Adrien admits closing his front door behind him. “I should go talk to her.”

“I think I deserve a little something special for my insightfulness,” Plagg whines, “Camembert filled pastries! You said Marinette owns a bakery what better way to talk to her than to get pastries and camembert. We will be killing like 3 birds with one stone.”

Adrien groans, “Fine, Plagg. But we are going to do this my way. I will talk to her one way or another.”

A raindrop lands on Adrien’s nose.

“We better go quick. Plagg! Claws out!!”

* * *

Marinette runs out of the gate and leans up against the stone wall separating her from Adrien’s gaze. If she had anymore of him or was anymore excited, she might actually explode. She smiles and closes her eyes. Marinette silently screams to herself.

Today has been a perfect day. Luck has been on her side. First she gets the news she is designing for Adrien’s father’s fashion show. Then, she goes to Adrien Agreste’s house, her crush. Finally, she got to have meaningful conversations with Adrien despite the fact her legs were practically jello and she could not stop shaking. Marinette sighs one last time before starting her trek home. 

If she makes it home before it starts raining, she knows that luck is in fact on her side today.

About 5 minutes into her walk, she notices a shadow dashing across the buildings above her. She stops and looks up. When she realizes who it is, she groans and keeps walking. Marinette tries to pretend she doesn’t notice like the other few people on the street. She keeps reminding herself that she is Marinette right now and not Ladybug. If he comes down she has to be pleasant. If he bothers her, she knows her luck will run out fast.

“Well what do we have here?” Chat Noir calls from an alleyway. “Is that my princess?” 

Marinette stops walking and her face twists in disgust. She turns to Chat putting on a pleasant smile. “Oh! Chat it’s you. What are you doing out in this rain?” She asks innocently, “I thought cats didn’t like the rain.”

Chat Noir chuckles and joins her on the public street. She starts walking again. He joins her, twirling his tail around his fingers.

“Yes, we cats do not like the rain,” he jokes. “But when there are purr-fectly pretty girls walking the streets of Paris alone, I can’t help but walk them the rest of the way home.”

Marinette almost punches him when he makes the cat pun but resists and keeps her cool. She forces a laugh. “Hmm, so you think I am pretty? I guess I should be honored. I mean it’s not like Chat Noir flirts with all the pretty girls in Paris. Only me, and Ladybug.”

Chat Noir seems caught off guard when she mentions Ladybug. His expression drops a little, almost as if he has caught himself with twinge of guilt. “Well, you know,” he begins, his cocky demeanor returning, “Ladybug just doesn’t appreciate me and my cat puns as much as you do.” Chat lets his grin fall and his jaw hardens, “She is the only person who has genuinely showed me any affection in my life. I flirt and play around with her only with the hope that eventually she will start to show interest. I mean, I respect her wishes and don’t take my flirting or advances any further but sometimes I don’t think she knows I am actually serious about the way I feel about her. She is absolutely stunning,” Chat suddenly realizes what he just said and tries to cover up his heartfelt confession, “But I mean, it is im-paw-sible to change her mind.”

Chat flashes her a weak grin. Marinette smiles and is a little upset. Chat does matter to her, or well Ladybug. He is her partner. She would do anything for him. She make a mental note to remind Chat Noir how much she does appreciate him.  
Not only that, but Marinette never knew how much she, Ladybug, actually meant to him. He was right, she always thought he was joking around and his advances were a way for him to try to get on her nerves

“Well, I mean you are very amusing. If I were her, I would probably be interested but want to stay reserved. She definitely does care about you,” Marinette says. “I mean at least from what I have heard.”

Marinette feels bad for him. She never knew how heartbroken he actually was about Ladybug. She wishes she could do something for him. Her heart aches for him.

“Thank you, princess,” Chat replies. “You are very kind.” 

The rain starts to fall and stain splotches on Marinette’s jacket. The drops roll down Chat’s leather-spandex suit.

“You’re only around the block,” Chat notices and Marinette nods, “Well, I better get a move on, this cat isn’t too fond of the rain. Until later, my princess,” he says and takes her hand, “May I?”

Marinette is unsure of what he is asking for. She nods figuring what he is up to isn’t too bad. He kisses her hand and then stands up. He passes her and gently places a kiss her cheek. Marinette feels her cheeks heat up.

“Thank you for that, my princess,” he says.

Marinette turns around to scold him like she would if she was Ladybug but he is nowhere to be seen. She touches her cheek mesmerized. Her heart is pounding. She is unsure why she is so nervous about the situation. It wasn’t that she didn’t like   
it, it was just the situation. She was surprised at Chat Noir and it felt very out of character for him.

The sound of rain pounding on the sidewalk reverted her back to reality. She silently curses Chat. He is now the reason she is soaked. Marinette runs the rest of the way home trying not to get any more wet, which she doesn’t think is possible. She was right about her luck running out.

She bursts into her family’s pastry shop soaking wet. She recognizes the customer who is talking with her parents and is immediately mortified.

“Oh, hey Marinette,” Adrien says, “I tried to get your attention before you left to offer you a ride but you were gone. I didn’t want you walking home in the rain,” Adrien chuckles. “It looks like it would have helped.”

He checks her out; his gaze looking her up and down. Marinette is forming a puddle on the floor beneath her. She cannot believe she is here, again, in the same room as Adrien.

“Oh, well that’s ok,” Marinette smiles, blushing. Her heart is racing. She can’t tell if it is still from the events that happened with Chat Noir before or if it is because Adrien is in her family’s bakery.

Marinette’s mother brings a towel over to her and places it around her shoulders. “Your father and I were just telling Adrien here how much you talk about him,” Sabine explains to Marinette. She chuckles and Marinette glares at her parents as her   
mother joins her father.

“Moooom,” Marinette drags out, her face a dark shade of red. She tries to bury her face in the towel.

Adrien’s face is a light shade of pink, “Well, I was informing them about the fashion show and complimenting them on how incredibly talented their daughter is. I am actually just here to pick up pastries.” Adrien picks up the box and walks up to 

Marinette who hasn’t moved more than a step from the door. “See you tomorrow, bright and early, right?”

Marinette chuckles nervously and smiles, “Oh th-thank you. And yes! Early and bright tomorrow morning.”

“Good. See you later, Marinette,” Adrien calls covering himself with his jacket as he runs into the rain.

Marinette sighs and looks at her parents grinning at her. She groans and walks past them up the stairs.

“I don’t want to hear anything about this!” Marinette exclaims trying to keep her expression serious.

“Ok,” her mother answers. She hears her parents laughing below her. She can’t help but laugh herself.

Once in her room, Marinette lays out her sketchbook, luckily unharmed by the rain, and changes out of her wet clothes. She observes the Ladybug inspired dress Mr. Agreste said he approved of. That dress took her all afternoon to design and she still has a bit more to do to finish it. She has no idea how she is going to design another 3 or 4 by Friday. She has two days to come up with these stunning designs. 

Marinette dries her hair with the towel and picks up a leftover croissant which is functioning as her dinner. Tikki flies up close to the Ladybug design. “This is so very pretty, Marinette,” Tikki compliments.

“Thanks, Tikki. Now I just have to come up with an idea and design at least another 3 or 4 similar to that one,” Marinette sighs. She plops down her desk chair.

“You could base the designs off the different miraculouses!” Tikki exclaims. She flies over to Marinette’s bookshelf and struggles to pull out the book with the information on all the different miraculouses. “This has all the different miraculouses and   
then you can design each one a different formal attire. You already have one done. All you need is a Chat Noir one and a few more. Or you can do all of them!”

Tikki flips open the book to the Chat Noir and Ladybug page. Marinette smiles and pulls Tikki close to hug her.

“Tikki!” Marinette exclaims, “You’re brilliant! Thank you! You’re such a life saver.”

Tikki smiles and giggles, “You’re welcome.”

Tikki lands on the desk near Marinette’s sketchbook and picks up the cookie Marinette smuggled up to her room. She starts nibbling on it and watches Marinette begin designing. She knows has a long night ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interview about the designs and a reveal of one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apologizing now. There are definitely some spelling errors and stuff I have to go through and fix. I might also fix the wording and language of some of the sentences; I just didn't have time to go through and proof read. Besides all that, enjoy!!! :D  
> UPDATE: I fixed the errors :D enjoy

Marinette walks into complete and utter chaos. 

After a long night of coming up with 3 more designs, Marinette finally manages to decide on what she wants to show to the public. She finished the Ladybug design and drew out the bee, turtle, and Chat designs. Out of those four, she picked the one she wanted to show. Marinette walked to the TV studio to meet Mr. Agreste, Natalie, and Adrien. She could not find them at the entrance of the studio so she spoke to the person behind the front desk. The woman had asked for her name and then was informed that she was to be up in the studio.

When Marinette walks out of the elevator, there is not a single person standing still. She takes a step out and almost gets run over by an intern who is frantically carrying several coffees. She looks both ways before safely stepping out of the elevator now and looks around. There are tech people over near the computers conversing about what to do with the day’s footage. The camera people are chatting next to the snack table stuffing their faces waiting for their part of the day to begin. Mr. Agreste is speaking to Natalie who looks beyond stressed. The set of the show is three chairs, one facing the other two. In the same direction, Marinette sees Adrien and he acknowledges that he sees her by waving and calling her over to him.

Marinette makes her way over to him trying not to get in anyone else’s way.

“Hi, Mari,” Adrien greets her. A makeup artist is touching up his makeup that he really does not need.

Marinette blushes at the nickname and waves, “Hi.” The makeup artist moves over to her and looks at Adrien as if to ask if this was the designer. Adrien nods and she begins putting makeup on her face. The woman is quick and walks away to do someone else.

She is too afraid to say anything else without embarrassing herself. She might as well start not being embarrassing now. She was just about to go on live television. Chat kissing her cheek several hours ago shoots through her mind. She curses at herself for thinking about that moment at such an inopportune time. She feels guilty even though she did nothing wrong and it was all Chat’s fault. She feels like she has betrayed Adrien.

“Sounds like the host isn’t here yet and we’re supposed to go on in less than 5 minutes,” Adrien states looking at Marinette. She doesn’t look away working on her self-confidence. She focuses on his eyes.

Those eyes green eyes. She swears she has seen them before somewhere...

Before she can get a better look, Adrien looks away searching the crowd of people for the host, Alec Cataldi. Marinette looks in the direction of Adrien’s father. His eyes meet hers and he nods as to acknowledge her being present.

Adrien changes the subject to a more positive note while he is searching, “Did you finish the design you are showing to the public today?”

“Oh! Yes!” Marinette says, “I did. I think it will convince people to come. I would show you but I really want it to be a surprise for everyone. I think your father will approve of it.”

Adrien smiles wide and chuckles, “That’s good. I love how passionate you are about all of this. Don’t worry about what my father will think; he won’t tell you if your design is good. He will just agree with what you are doing or disagree. If he disagrees, like I said the other day, then he doesn’t know what he is talking about. Your designs are amazing.”

Marinette’s face has gone completely red. She pushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiles, “Th-thank you.” Her gaze has drifts to the floor. “You have me all flustered now,” she giggles, “I was doing so well until you complimented me.”

Adrien laughs and puts a hand on her shoulder. She tenses up underneath his hand. She doesn’t expect the touch of affection and tries to relax a little. She reminds herself she has to keep her cool but it doesn’t seem to be working.

“FINALLY!” Natalie exclaims.

Marinette and Adrien turn to face the dramatic scene before them.

“You were supposed to be here an hour ago!” Natalie exclaims as Mr. Agreste stands by her silently without a hint of expression. “We are on a tight schedule here and there is no way we will be able to get all this done with people as important as you walking in here late!”

Alec Cataldi looks like he just rolled out of bed and was half listening to what Natalie was saying. His usual fitted V-neck was obscured to the side and his eyes are still adjusting to the light while he blinks more than necessary. He doesn’t look to happy being yelled at by Natalie. Alec looks like he wants to make her quiet somehow but is unsure how. None of the other directors bother him about his late arrival. It seems this is a daily occurrence.

“Someone please get this man ready to go on in…” Natalie checks her watch before continuing her sentence, “less than two minutes.”

“Places!” the director shouts.

Adrien takes Marinette’s hand and directs her over to the chairs on the set. She sits down and Adrien sits down in the chair next to her.

The physical contact between them is almost too much for Marinette. She doesn’t know if she will be able to get through all of this. Marinette pulls her sketchbook out of her bag and sees Tikki in there giving her a thumbs up.

Tikki mouths to her with a big smile on her face, “You will do great! Smile and be confident!”

Marinette chuckles and smiles to herself. She is glad to know one person has confidence she will do great.

“Marinette,” Adrien says and she turns to face him, “Good luck. Just smile and speak how you always do about your designs. You will do great.”

Make that two.

Marinette smiles and nods as to say thank you. She clutches her sketchbook to her chest and closes her eyes. She prays that all will go well.

“Okay! We are live in three,” the director begins. Alec Cataldi takes a step in front of the camera with a microphone. Marinette is surprised by how composed and together he looks for having arrived seconds ago.

“Two. One!” the director finishes his countdown and points to the cameraman to start his job.

The cameraman points the camera at Alec and he begins to speak.

“Hello Paris!! Good morning and welcome! As most of you know I am Alec Cataldi and today we have some very special guests who we will be seeing again this Saturday at the annual Agreste fashion show. Make sure you get your tickets to see the miraculous designs designed by a Paris native. But not only is she a native to Paris, but she is also the youngest designer to ever have the opportunity to display her work on an Agreste runway. Paris, I would like to introduce you to Marinette Dupain-Cheng! We are lucky enough to have her here in the studio today!” 

Marinette smiles and places her sketchbook on her lap. She cannot believe the amount of comments this man has just given her having never spoken to her.

“Not only do we have Miss. Dupain-Cheng with us here today, but we have been graced with the chance to also speak with Adrien Agreste. That’s right, we have Adrien in the building. Watch out,” Alec winks at the camera and smiles before walking over to sit down in the empty chair. He hands off his mic to one of the tech people.

“So here we are with Marinette and Adrien. You two are classmates right? Is that how the lady here got her big break?”  
Marinette is unable to answer the question but is lucky enough she has Adrien to back her up.

“Not entirely. If you may remember, Alec, the last time I was on we spoke about the bird derby hat. That was actually Marinette’s design. She won a contest my father judged and he thought the hat was exquisite,” Adrien quotes what he told her the other day. “The public loved the derby hat and my father requested she design a line for his show. She truly is an amazing designer.”

Alec laughs, “Well, that’s good to know! Marinette has the Adrien Agreste stamp of approval. I mean what more do you need, you know what I mean ladies?” Marinette blushes when he addresses the ladies. Alec pauses and then addresses Marinette, 

“So, Marinette, tell us about your love for fashion and what we should be expecting this Saturday.”

Marinette takes a deep breath and starts to speak, “W-Well, I have always known fashion was what I wanted to do with my life. I remember walking down the streets of Paris as a child and staring at all the beautiful ballgowns and evening dresses in the shop windows. The earliest memory I have of seeing dresses is in front of a dress shop that actually carried Agreste dresses. I remember being so amazed and stunned by the articulate designs in the fabric and the sweetheart neckline paired with a short A-line cut. I became a huge fan of Mr. Agreste’s work and I knew what I wanted to do was fashion,” Marinette smiles and looks down at her sketch book before continuing. Alec awws and she assumes that is where they are going to add a sound effect of the audience awwing along with him.

“The line I have designed for the fashion show this weekend is similar to the hat I previously designed. It’s creative, distinct, and to the point. This line is inspired several different animals, two of them I think are highly admired by the city right now, Alec.”

“Oooo,” Alec adds, “What animals are they, Marinette?”

Marinette smiles, “What else could they be?” She feels a lot more confident now. “They are the biggest heros in Paris.” She chuckles.

Adrien pipes in, “Let me guess. Is it a ladybug and a black cat for Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Marinette chuckles and nods, “Of course! But that is cheating. You got a sneak peek of my Ladybug design the other day.”

Alec pouts, “How come he gets a peek at the designs but everyone in Paris is deprived of the chance to see a little something to persuade them to come to the show? Can we see the Ladybug design?”

Marinette flips through her sketchbook to the page she is looking for, “I actually do have a little something to persuade everyone out there to come to the show. But not the Ladybug design.”

“Let us see!” Alec exclaims as Marinette holds up her sketchbook for the camera to get a good shot of the design. 

Marinette begins to explain the design, “This is the suit I designed inspired by Chat Noir.”

* * *

For the first time with Marinette, Adrien is speechless. He cannot believe the design she made for him, Chat Noir. The suit was beautiful. The black composure of the exterior jacket paired with a bright green jacquard interior which allows for the light to reflect off of it was strategically chosen. This reflects off the wearer's eyes, allowing them to be more exposed and focused on behind the mask which is molded to wearers face. The white shirt that is underneath the jacket is layered with a black vest and in substitution for a bow tie is a simple bell resembling the one Chat Noir has. She also added a belt that instead of clasping in the front, clasps in the back resembling Chat Noir’s tail. The simple hat that tops off the look with the peaks at the edges which resemble cat ears.

Adrien is in love with this suit. He cannot fathom how much thought she had put into the design. She must have spent hours last night looking through the shaky, out of focus images of Chat Noir on the internet to have a good understanding of what his suit looks like and how to pick a color scheme. No one can ever get a good photo of him. Her depiction of him is spot on; it is almost impossible. Unless, . . .

“. . . but the design is inspired by Chat Noir. I was able to talk to him the other day. As a result I was able to have a pretty good idea of what his suit would look like and I went off of what I remembered.”

Adrien shoves the idea of Marinette being Ladybug out of his head again. He practically forgot about visiting Marinette on her walk home as Chat Noir. He grins remembering the kiss he planted on her cheek. She was beyond surprised. Adrien figures he did technically ask for permission and he was Chat Noir, not Adrien who wouldn’t have dared to do something so audacious.

Adrien hears Alec Cataldi laugh in the background of his thoughts, “Isn’t that right, Adrien?”

Adrien feels his face redden a little bit but keeps his composure, “I’m sorry Alec, I didn’t hear your question.”

“Seems like someone is a little too impressed by Marinette’s design. Right Adrien? You will be walking the runway this Saturday in one of Marinette’s designs?”

“Oh yes, of course,” Adrien exclaims, “I will be walking this Saturday. I hope the most fitting one for me is the suit she just shared because I was stunned. I would also be very content with not wearing the beautiful Ladybug dress I saw her working on. I don’t think I would do that dress any favors.”

Adrien’s joke received laughter from Alec and Marinette who has turned around in her chair to face him. In Adrien’s view, he can see the glare of his father. He knows he is going to get yelled at later for being so informal on television as well as not hearing Alec’s question. He has to keep up with his normal facade to maintain his father’s image. It’s just with Marinette here he feels so much more comfortable and able to freely joke around.

“I am glad to be hearing that you will not be wearing the dresses this weekend. I bet all the ladies would like to see you wear that Chat Noir suit though,” Alec suggests winking. He looks at his watch.

“Well, folks, that is all the time we have for today. These two need to make their way back to school because as many of you should know, the life of those in the fashion industry never have a resting moment. They are always moving and doing something. So until next time, I am Alec Cataldi and this is TVi.”

As soon as the light on the camera goes dark, Alec Cataldi’s expression becomes sour and he stomps off the stage probably still upset about Natalie being so rude to him.

Adrien rises and stretches; he is sore from sitting so long. Marinette pulls out her bag and sticks her sketchbook in it. She smiles at something in her bag, closes it, and slings it over her shoulder. Adrien notices his father walking towards them.

Adrien doesn’t want to deal with this situation right now. He lowers his head waiting to be yelled at for talking out of term.

“Miss. Marinette,” he addresses. Adrien releases a breath when his name is not called by his father, “Well done. I wish to see the finished Ladybug design as well as the others by tomorrow. The Chat Noir design was up to my standards.”

His father pauses for a moment and looks at Adrien. Adrien knows exactly what his father is saying without him saying it. He shouldn’t have been such an idiot and spoke out of term.

Mr. Agreste addresses Marinette again, “Keep it up. Now make your way to school.”

He walks away with Natalie at his heels.

“So,” Adrien begins addressing Marinette, “I would be honored if you would walk with me to school, p- Mari.” Ardrien almost slips up and calls her princess. She would have definitely known he is Chat.

Marinette chuckles. He can tell she is still confident from speaking about her design, “Of course, good sir.”

He chuckles and the two of the walk out of the studio together before he can mistakenly call her princess again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two head back to school after the interview and spend some quality time together. Marinette works on her designs

Marinette and Adrien take the long route back to school because all they do is talk. They walk across town and over the lock bridge. They pass Marinette’s family bakery at least 3 times before they realize they are walking in circles and finally make their way to school.

When they arrive at the front steps of the school Adrien finally brings up how impressed he was by her Chat Noir design.

“I loved the Chat Noir design you showed the public today. I thought it really captured something Chat would actually wear to a formal event,” Adrien says. He hopes he didn’t give too much information about Chat that would make her think he was Chat Noir.

Marinette chuckles, “Thanks. You seemed a little out of it after I pulled out the design. I thought you were just, like sleeping with your eyes open or somethingsh,” she jokes. She is walking close to him and lightly pushes him with her shoulder.

“No! I was not sleeping,” he laughs. He pushes her back making her laugh more. “I was thinking about how awesome the design was. I was extremely impressed. I’m pretty sure if Chat saw the design he would immediately order like 5 of those suits.

The two of them walk up the stairs and to the front doors. Adrien opens the door and holds it for her. She thanks him and he follow her in. He watches her walk a ways ahead of him.

“Do I see you falling for the designer here?” Plagg says from inside Adrien’s jacket, “What about your precious Ladybug?”

Adrien groans, “You were the one who told me to go after her, Plagg. You’re right-”

“What’s that?” Marinette asks turning around. He realizes he is still holding the door open and laughs letting go of it.

“Oh nothing,” he says, “I was just saying that we should probably get going to class. We have like 5 minutes left in english. If we are quick, we can catch the synopsis of the class and have an idea of what is going on.” 

Marinette grins and waits for him to catch up with her. The two of them walk to class and take their seats next to their respective friends. Nino acknowledges Adrien’s presence and then returns to listening to what the teacher is talking about.

“If all you remember, a while ago we were discussing true love’s kiss. Can anyone tell me what it can do?” the teacher asks the class.

Once again, Rose stands up and says, “It awakes the sleeping princess because only love can conquer hate. True love's kiss will wake anyone who is under a sleeping spell but only if the two individuals are truly in love with one another.”

“Correct, Rose!” the teacher says. “I want you all to think about this concept tonight because we will be having a conversation in class about it tomorrow. You should all review the main ideas and stories written revolving around this idea.”

The teacher is interrupted by the bell.

“Alright class. I will see you all tomorrow. Make sure you look over the concept!!”

Students start filing out of the classroom. Adrien picks up his bag, stands up, and turns to meet Nino, but is stopped by a very stubborn Chloe.

“Adrikins,” she whines, “Why didn’t you invite me to come on TV this morning? MY hat was way better than hers. Your father must have known that,” Chloe states. “Marinette just wanted all the fame. You know that I am your favorite right?”  
Chloe bats her eyes at him and smiles as sweetly as someone with Chloe’s demeanor can.

“Chloe,” Adrien tentatively says, “I did not choose Marinette. My father did.” He tries saying it as politely as he can. “I bet your designs are good too. He just said he wanted Marinette.”

“Ugh!!” Chloe exclaims, “That is so not fair. I’m calling my father.”

Chloe whips out her phone and starts dialing her dad. Adrien is unsure of what to do. He is stuck between Chloe and his desk and has nowhere to go. He does not want to be rude and take her phone from her but he also doesn’t want her to call her father.

“Chloe!” 

Adrien turns around to see Marinette fuming as she walks over to them.

“Leave him alone and keep your father out of this. Adrien did nothing wrong,” she says. “He did what his father asked him to. It happened to be me who he wanted. I know you aren’t my biggest fan but you have to give it a break. Just leave Adrien out of this.”

Chloe’s face scowels in disgust and shoves her phone into her bag, “Whatever Marinette.” She walks away from Adrien and shoulders Marinette as she passes her, Sabrina following closely behind. “Adrien, just know that you picked worse designer in Paris. Your father should know talent when he sees it. It’s obvious he didn’t see it during the contest and it’s obvious now that he only picks the most incompetent of designers to showcase their designs on his runway.”

Chloe walks out of the room and Adrien watches as Marinette’s shoulders relax and she blows a piece of hair out of her eyes. Adrien has known Marinette to always stand up for her friends, but never has she done it for him. He felt so happy and honestly honored.

“Hey,” Marinette says, “You alright?” She looks at Adrien with concern in her eyes.

He nods and smiles.

“What the hell is happening here?” Ayla exclaims watching everything that just went down. “Come here, girl. Nino, I will meet you two at lunch, maybe.”

Ayla takes Marinette’s wrist and drags her out of the classroom. Marinette waves to Adrien.

Adrien’s heart stops a beat and smiles. He waves back and watches as she smiles being dragged out of the room. That girl is something.

“Bro, what was that?” Nino asks.

Adrien laughs, “I will tell you over lunch. Come on.”

* * *

Marinette sits across the table from Ayla. She is smiling to herself as she pulls her sketchbook out of her bag. She needs to finish the rest of her designs. As soon as she picks up her pencil to begin, Ayla grabs her arm.

“Don’t think I will let you get away with that little scene you played in class there with Adrien. I mean you didn’t even stutter when you asked him if he was alright. What is going on between you two?!” Ayla exclaims.

Marinette chuckles. She should have known Ayla would notice different between them.

“I mean well,” Marinette starts, “We have been talking a lot and he seems really interested in my work. I talk to him about what I do and how I come up with my ideas. I mean I think he seems to really enjoy listening to me talk about it.”

Marinette shrugs and is about to start the next design when Ayla slams the table.

“Are you serious!!? This is amazing, Marinette!!! This means he actually likes you! Have you even thought about that?” Ayla asks.

Honestly, Marinette hasn’t had time to think about anything. All that has happened in the past two days has been going so fast she hasn’t had the chance to register it all. Adrien has been showing more interest in her. No guy ever asks a girl about their designs unless they are interested in fashion or they are interested in the designer.

“I-I guess you’re right Ayla,” Marinette realizes. “But that is utterly impossible.”

Wow. Adrien Agreste might actually like me, clumsy, silly Marinette, she thinks to herself.

Marinette’s gaze goes to the door when she sees Adrien walk in. She smiles and waves to him. He gives her a quizzical look as if to ask what Alya’s attitude was all about. Marinette smiles and rolls her eyes. He chuckles and seems to understand what she means. Adrien follows Nino to a table across the room. They sit down and Adrien sits so she can still see him.

“Marinette!!” Ayla exclaims getting her attention back. “Tell me everything you two have done these past two days!”

Marinette chuckles and begins talking. She looks over and sees Nino getting flustered with Adrien just how Ayla was frustrated with her moments ago.

* * *

“Adrien,” Nino states trying to get Adrien’s attention back.

Adrien was to focused on seeing what Marinette was doing to notice what Nino was asking him. He tries to refocus on Nino.

“What happened between you two?” he asks.

Adrien grins, “We just started talking and couldn’t stop. She stopped stuttering and being nervous around me like she always is. She actually is very intelligent and funny when she stops stuttering.”

Nino laughs. “That’s what I have been telling you, bro. It’s like I am the only one who ever tells you to avoid the crazy ones like Chloe and Lila. I guess this is solved then,” Nino says. “You should ask her out after the fashion show this weekend. It would be a good way to start off.”

“I like that,” Adrien imagines it.

He can come up to her after the show wearing her Chat Noir design. She will notice how similar he looks to actual Chat Noir and he can reveal himself to her. She will be so stunned. He will ask her out and she could not deny him. She will look beautiful in a dress she will probably design herself.

“Adrien,” Nino says waving a hand in front of his face. “You’re super out of it today, bro. Cat’s got your tongue?” 

Adrien chuckles at the cat pun and makes a mental note to use that one at some time. “No, sorry. What did you say?”

“So what do you think? Could Marinette be Ladybug? Ayla was freaking out this morning trying to figure out if Ladybug could be in our class. She went around and practically interviewed every girl in the class. You and I both should know she out ruled Marinette because she knows she tells her everything,” Nino sighs. 

Adrien has been pondering this question a lot lately and his answer seems to always remain the same, he is not sure. He needs some more solid proof before he can determine it.

“Honestly, I have no idea. The possibility of Marinette being Ladybug is practically one in a million. There are two million people living in Paris and the chance that we go to school with Ladybug, and it being Marinette, are extremely thin. It is literally impossible to determine she is Ladybug. I don’t mean to make fun of her, but the girl can’t even walk down stairs without falling. How do you think she will be able to save the city of Paris time and time again?” Adrien questions. 

Adrien can tell he has Nino thinking now. He hopes that argument is enough to get him off the possibility Marinette is Ladybug. He needs to figure this out himself and he doesn’t need anyone else looking for answers as well. That should he enough to throw him off of the trail. He hates lying to Nino, but if it is the only way to get him to stop wondering if Marinette is Ladybug, then so be it.

Adrien sees Marinette waving them over to their table.

“Hey I think it is safe to go over to the girl’s table now,” Adrien points out as he stands up with his bag. 

“Oh cool. Let’s go,” Nino says.

The two boys join the girls and they all watch as Marinette starts working on another design. 

* * *

“Marinette!” Adrien calls after her as she walks down the front steps of the school. She needs to get home and finish the fox, peacock, and moth designs. He should know that she is in a crunch for time and only has another 24 hours to design another 3 suits or dresses. Ayla, who is walking alongside her, smiles and squeezes her shoulder. She darts ahead to go talk to Nino who is starting his walk home.

“Yes?” she asks a little impatient. She really needs to get a move on.

Adrien smiles and rubs the back of his neck, “I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over. I would be willing to offer my expertise on anything I can. I mean I am not the best at designing, but I have modeled enough to have an idea what is and isn’t favored.”

Marinette smiles and feels her heart skip a beat, “I would love to! Let’s go quick. As you probably know, I have a lot of work to get done.”

“Great,” he says smiling, “Let’s go!”

The two of them walk the same path Ayla took Marinette the other day. They argue whether croissants or baguettes are better. Marinette claims she is an expert because her parents own a bakery. Adrien claims he is an expert because he loves food and knows the best food from the worst. Marinette laughs at this.

Before they know it, they are standing in front of Adrien’s house. Marinette assumes Adrien will be able to open the gate but he walks over to the button she pressed the other day. 

“It’s Adrien,” he says, “I walked home from school.”

Instead of no reply, Natalie’s voice replies from the speaker, “Adrien come in. Your father wishes to speak with you.”

The iron gates unlatch and let the two of them in. Marinette has noticed that Adrien isn’t as perky or happy as he was when they were walking home. She follows at his heels thinking of a way to possibly cheer him up.

They enter his house and go directly the same way Marinette went the other day, towards Mr. Agreste’s office. Marinette watches as Adrien’s pace becomes grudgingly slower. 

Before he enters, Adrien turns to Marinette, “Wait out here. I will be right back. It shouldn’t be too long.”

Adrien step inside but doesn’t close the door all the way. Marinette peaks in between the crack to see what is going on inside. Adrien stops about 5 feet away from his father’s desk(1.5 meters).

“Adrien.”

“Father,” he responds.

“Where were you this morning after the TV interview? Gorilla was waiting for you in the car and he never reported you coming to get a ride. I had to go out of my way to ask Natalie to call the school and ask if you were there. When I heard you were there, I was glad, but you showed up later than you should have.”

Adrien’s gaze is on the floor. He refuses to look at his father. Marinette feels horrible for him. No wonder he no longer wanted to be homeschooled and being stuck in this house all day. His father is horrible to him. On top of Adrien being yelled at, his father’s tone and demeanor does not change.

“Also, you didn’t take a ride home from school. This only began happening after I told you to talk to this Marinette girl. I know she is talented but she is such a bug. She shouldn’t be making you become so arrogant and unappreciative. I was able to get you an interview on the show this morning and all you did was joke around and not listen to anything the interviewer said. You were staring at that girl the entire time. She is a bad influence on you. She should not be affecting you like this. She is just some stupid, clumsy girl.”

Marinette was utterly shocked. She hadn’t noticed she was leaning into the room. She leaned too far and before she knew it, she fell into the room exposing herself. Marinette could feel the tears coming. As fast as she can, Marinette gets up and runs down the hall. She needs to get out of here. Behind her she hears Adrien calling to her but she doesn’t turn back. The one person who was her biggest idol was a huge dick.

She bursts out of the front doors and almost reaches the stairs when Tikki flies out of her jacket and tells her to slow down.

“Marinette! Relax,” she says soothingly. “Take a deep breath. He doesn’t know what he is talking about!”

Marinette wipes her sleeve across her wet cheek. She sits down on the top step in defeat. “Tikki,” she begins, “He was my idol and he just called me a stupid, clumsy girl. I wonder how he treats his other designers if he only just recently hired me.”

Marinette cries into her hands. She feels Tikki hug her arm. Sitting there, Marinette realizes how much of a mistake this whole thing has been.

She realizes that, until she feels a hand on her shoulder and a presence next to her. Marinette looks up at who it is. 

Adrien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Ladrien and Marichat  
> And even some quality LadyNoir  
> Adrien is a cutie and has a chat with his father before trying to comfort Marinette.  
> Super cool fight scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM LITERALLY CRYING. Some of these chapters I write just make me so happy when I re-read them for errors. I fall in love with them all over again.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! I feel like this is a longer one. :)

Adrien wasn’t expecting his father to say such things about Marinette. He just hired her the other day. It usually took him a week or two before he really started berating on his newer designers. When Marinette fell into the room, he could tell she was both embarrassed and hurt. Her face was all red and eyes were glossy. Adrien could tell she was about to cry. She got up and scrambled away before he could ask her if she was alright or come help her up. He called out her name but it’s as if she didn’t even hear him.

This angered Adrien. He just was starting to get to know Marinette and like her. Of course his father had to go ahead and ruin the friendship; there is no way something more between them could happen now. Marinette will probably never look at him the same again. She will only remember his father insulting her whenever she sees him now. 

Insulting and yelling at Nino about his birthday is one thing, but doing this to Marinette is taking it to the next level. Marinette did nothing wrong. She hasn't asked anything of his father. She was doing him a favor by designing the line. Adrien knows he has to do something about this. This is the second time his father has tried to scare away his friends. 

“Father,” Adrien says, “Why do you do this to me?”

Adrien’s fists are clenched. He is holding back from getting too snippy and short with his father. He knows he needs to stay calm in order to win this discussion.

Gabriel pushes his glasses up on his nose and calmly addresses his son, “Do what to you, Adrien? She should not have been listening in on our conversation to begin with. That is what happens when you listen in on conversations you are not a part of. She must learn that if she wishes to work for me.”

Gabriel returns to the paperwork on his desk. 

This infuriates Adrien. He knows his father believes this discussion is over. To Adrien, they are not finished. His father will not get the last word.

“You think you can just insult all the friends I make at school because you’re my father? She was the one girl I actually was able to become friends with because she likes who I am. She doesn't like me because you model me and am good looking. She likes me for me.”

“Well, you’re friends with Chloe,” Mr. Agreste points out, still reviewing the papers.

Adrien takes a deep breath to prevent himself from exploding on his father. He walks up to his father’s desk. When he puts his hands on the edge of his father’s desk, there is a loud bang. This gets his father’s attention, which is exactly what Adrien needs.

“Father, she is my friend,” Adrien begins, “I don’t care if she is your employee now. Just because you treat me that way, does not mean you can do the same to her. She does not deserve that kind of berating. She is not some stupid, clumsy girl. She is perfect and beautiful and smart and will stand up for anyone. So, since she can’t stand up for herself, I will do it for her. I will not stand around and listen to you insult her.”

Adrien brushes the hair out of his eyes that managed to find its way there.

“So please, if you wish to complain about her, don’t do it in front of me because I will defend her.”

Adrien turns around and walks towards the door. He can feel his heart pumping in his chest. The adrenaline has given him more confidence than he ever thought he had. He cannot believe what he just said to his father; he has never spoken this out of term before. 

Just as Adrien is about to close the door behind him, his father calls to him.

“I understand how you feel about her, Adrien,” his father says. His father’s eyes don’t focus on Adrien but a point past him.

He pauses and then continues focusing on Adrien, “I will try my best to separate being a father and a boss with Marinette.”

Adrien nods and shuts the door behind him before he or his father could say anything else. It’s not like his father genuinely cares about who he likes or is friends with. He only noticed Adrien started wearing a ring a week ago. 

He jogs down the hallway to find Marinette and rehashes what he said to his father. Would he really defend Marinette? Would he do it to the death? Adrien ponders these questions. He definitely would but his father thinks he likes Marinette. Adrien smiles when he remembers calling her beautiful. It kind of slid out of his mouth but he is right; Marinette is undeniably beautiful. Her round face is masked by two blue eyes, a button nose, and a warm smile. That was not a lie. 

He could never truly like Marinette because his heart belongs to Ladybug. He could never cheat on his feelings with her. There is the possibility that Marinette is Ladybug; Plagg did seem to be onto something with that. If she is Ladybug, wouldn’t she have not been extremely hurt and affected by his father’s comments? She would have stood up for herself and made his father eat his comments.

Dismissing that idea, Adrien shakes it out of his head. He has to go find Marinette and see if she is alright, if she was still there that is. It is good his father thinks he likes Marinette, at least that means he might be less harsh with her. 

Adrien begins looking.

Eventually, Adrien runs outside to find Marinette sitting on his front steps. He sighs with relief before he takes any steps further. She is crouched over her knees as he walks over to her. Before sitting down, Adrien places a hand on her shoulder

* * *

“Hey,” he says shyly, “Is this seat taken?” He gestures to the spot next to her on the steps.

Marinette shakes her head and Adrien sits down next to her. They sit there for a few moments in silence. She sniffles a few times and wipes her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. At this point, she really didn’t care how big of an idiot she looked in front of Adrien. He has seen her trip into a room and cry, what could be worse?

“I am extremely sorry,” he says to break the silence, “He doesn’t usually act like that. He is just angry I have been ditching the Gorilla and I’ve been walking. He figures he needs to blame someone. So he blamed you.”

Marinette nods, “I-it’s alright.” 

She wipes both her eyes with her jacket sleeves. She curses at herself for stuttering again. She was doing such a good job with not stuttering in front of him. Marinette looks at him and she notices how tired he is; his eyes are drooping and he looks like he has been through the war.

“It’s really not okay, Mari. No one should treat you like that. You’re so much better than him.” Adrien pauses. Marinette notices his cheeks flush pink. “I told my father to never talk about you like that again with me,” Adrien tells her, “You don’t deserve it. You are so kind and caring and you always stand up for others. I figured I would stand up for you for once.”

Adrien tries to lighten the mood by chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette manages a smile and she pushes a stray hair behind her ear.

“Thank y-you,” she says. “I re-really appreciate it.”

Adrien drapes an arm around her shoulder, kind of like a side hug. Marinette feels her face heat up.

“Anything for you, pr- Mari,” Adrien says. She notices he stumbles over his words. (Adrien mentally yells at himself for almost addressing her as princess.)

They both sit there like that until she sees a figure dash by overhead onto the roof of the mansion. Marinette knows he saw it too because Adrien tenses up underneath her. The two of them stand up. Marinette has a feeling she’s going to need to find somewhere private to transform. They both run into the house when they hear a scream.

They enter the house and find Natalie faced with a man who is wearing dark purple robes. Adrien takes Marinette’s hand and drags her along. Marinette definitely knows she has to transform now. She has to find somewhere to do it.

Adrien brings her into an open room filled with a basketball hoop, 3 monitor computer, rock climbing wall, and a wall of books. In the center of the room is a white couch facing a television and next to the skateboard ramp there is a full sized bed underneath a huge fencing poster. Marinette would have freezed up if Adrien wasn’t dragging her by her hand. She realizes this is Adrien’s room.

“Stay here,” he says and sits her down on the couch. “I will be right back. Work on your designs. Don’t worry about me,” Adrien says and he leaves the room.

Marinette is too shocked sitting there in her crush’s room to argue with him.

* * *

Adrien rushes out of his room. He leans up against the door. He knew as soon as he came into the house the victim was akumatized. Adrien knew he had to get Marinette somewhere safe before he transformed and fought the villain.

“Plagg,” Adrien whispers.

“Yeah, yeah,” he whines as he comes out of Adrien’s jacket.

“Plagg, claws out!”

Once Adrien has transformed, he runs out to where he saw Natalie being cornered moments ago. There stands the the akuma and Natalie backing away from him.

Chat calls out, “I don’t believe that is the right way to treat a lady, monsieur.” 

He grabs his baton from behind his back and it grows into a staff. The akumatized villain turns around and it is a familiar face. Adrien was not surprised to see it was Alec Cataldi, the TV host.

His face was painted with a black mask resembling a moth. Around his shoulders rests a long black and purple shimmering cape with black bat wings peeking out. His V neck tee and jeans have been replaced with a black formal suit and tie. He is holding a microphone in his right hand.

“Alec, what are you doing? You don’t want Natalie,” Chat Noir taunts. “She’s not as purr-fect as me.”

Alec laughs, “I am no longer Alec. I am the Sleep Doctor. No one will tell me to hurry along. I will be allowed to sleep however long I please. She is the one who must pay first, and then everyone else.”

Alec points the microphone at Natalie. She stares in horror before the microphone is pointed at her. Then, her face goes slack and she falls to the floor. Chat figures Alec is still sour about how Natalie treated him this morning.

Before Chat Noir can act, Sleep Doctor already has Natalie slinged over his shoulder and has flown out of the room breaking the skylight window. 

Glass shatters all over Chat. He twirls his staff overhead to avoid the shattered glass . 

Chat Noir sighs. He has to go check on Marinette and make sure she is alright before he can go fight the akuma. Hopefully, this will give Ladybug some time to show up. She usually is on time.

He walks into his room and looks at Marinette working on her designs.

Ladybug should show up on time, Chat thinks. Unless Marinette is…. 

“Princess,” he says. He watches as she stops drawing and looks up.

Marinette’s face turns a shade of red when she realizes it was him. Why can’t he make Ladybug this flustered when he walks in the room, Chat asks himself.

“I don’t want to hear anything from you,” Marinette says and returns to her work. From here, he can see her ears are the same shade of red as her face.

“Oh come on,” he wanders over to the couch she is sitting on and lounges next to her, “Don’t deny that it was bad. You liked it.” 

Chat Noir is grinning but it soon fades when he hears another scream from outside.

“Sounds like the people are calling for you,” Marinette says. He notices she refuses to look at him.

“True. Until next time, princess.”

Before she can complain, he plants a gentle kiss on her cheek and flies out the window to save the people being traumatized by the akuma.

* * *

Marinette hates how flustered Chat Noir makes her when she is herself. After getting over the shock of being in Adrien’s room, she thought she was fine. Then Chat Noir decided to show up. As Ladybug, she remains unaffected by his charm but as Marinette, she can’t seem to build up the wall necessary to deny his advances and flirting.

Marinette looks around Adrien’s room before calling out Tikki and transforming. She flies out the window to join Chat Noir in battle.

She follows the sound of screams being caught short and the path of sleeping bodies. She passes by the Eiffel tower her and Chat admired a few nights ago when they made their bet. She promises herself again she won’t ever love that silly cat, regardless of whoever was under the mask. 

Tucking that reminder to the back of her head, she sees Chat on a rooftop. She lands next to him.

“So how’s the solo act going?” Ladybug asks him. “Sorry I am late. I got caught up with some personal things.”

Chat laughs, “Not like you will ever tell me what they are.” Chat gets down to business taking Ladybug by surprise for once. “So, the akumatized villain is Alec Cataldi. I guess that woman yelling at him this morning…” 

She realizes he wasn’t there this morning. How would he know that, she thinks. 

(Chat can’t believe how much he is messing with details in the past few hours. Is it Marinette? he wonders. Whatever it is, he thinks, he knows he needs to pull himself together. Now, he has to pull some lie out of his ass.)

“From what I heard. I watched some girl’s interview from the rafters of the TV studio. I mean it really didn’t help with his beauty sleep because now everyone from that model’s house to here is under a sleeping spell. Also, I saw that the akuma is in his microphone. We just need to destroy that and we should be able to wake everyone up easily enough.”

Ladybug nods and smiles. She is impressed by how much he gathered from just observing the villain for that short time period. She remember what he told her, well Marinette, the other day about how much he truly is in love he is with her.

“Wow, Chat,” Ladybug says, “I am thoroughly impressed.” She rubs the top of his head messing up his hair. She laughs when he is disgruntled because she messed up his hair. She swears she hears a purr come from him but she isn’t entirely sure. 

Another scream comes from the street below breaking up their light banter. Ladybug hops off the roof closely followed by Chat Noir. They gingerly land and get Sleep Doctor’s attention. He has Natalie draped over his shoulder. He devilishly grins in their direction. Hawkmoth’s symbol flashes over his eyes. Ladybug knows what is coming next.

Sleep Doctor takes a step towards them. “Give me your miraculouses or you won’t ever wake up.” He points his microphone at the two of them.

“Never!” she yells out. “Over my dead body.”

Chat pipes in, “Yeah! And you have to hit me nine times because I am a cat, so good luck!”

Ladybug facepalms and immediately regrets praising him for his discovered information on the akuma.

“Well, then I guess I will have to take them from you,” the Sleep Doctor says as he charges the two superheros after placing Natalie on the ground.

When he gets close, the two of them both hop over him. Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his wrist and tries to pull him with her but has no such luck. The Doctor realizes he is connected to her and throws her down the street with her yo-yo bouncing past her. Ladybug feels a sharp pain shoot through her back. She knows now is the time to use her Lucky Charm.

* * *

Chat is not happy. He watches Ladybug get up and summon her Lucky Charm. As usual, she is confused by the purpose of such an item. “No one treats my lady in such a way.”

Chat charges the villain twirling his staff and hits him several times before he gets pushed back on the ground and the Sleep Doctor has him where he wants him.

He menacingly laughs, “Now! Give me your miraculous or I will put you to sleep!”

Chat does not respond and he knows he is just going to take the impact. He waits for it to come.

“NO!” Ladybug screams and jumps in between Chat Noir and the microphone firing the sleep power.

Ladybug lands at his feet when Chat Noir stands up. He picks up her head and brushes some hair out of her face. No one hurts his lady. He realizes she dropped the Lucky Charm when she sacrificed herself. It is a red and black polka dotted throwing star. He lets Ladybug down gently and picks up the throwing star.

Sleep Doctor is laughing. “Now what are you going to do, you cat? You were unable to fight me before your ‘lady’ came along. She at least made this fight interesting.”

Chat ignores his comments and thinks about what Ladybug would do if she had this Lucky Charm. He looks directly at the Sleep Doctor’s microphone and has an idea. It might not be a Ladybug caliber idea, but it was worth a try if he could get his lady back. He slings her yo-yo around his shoulder.

Adrien stands up and starts running towards the Doctor, spinning his staff in one hand and holding the star in the other. When he is close enough, Adrien throws the star at the microphone at the same time Adrien hits the back of the akuma’s knee forcing him to the ground.

The pieces of the microphone fall to the ground in two halves and Alec is on his knees confused next to it. Chat swings around Ladybug’s yo-yo. He knows it’s the only thing that can cleanse the butterflies. When it flies out of the microphone Chat luckily catches it and struggles to purify it but succeeds. 

“Bye, bye little butterfly,” Chat says chuckling. He smiles at his use of the simple words Ladybug always says after cleansing an akuma.

When the butterfly flies away, Chat tosses up the throwing star and the city returns to normal. The people begin waking up on the streets extremely dazed and confused. Everyone has woken up that he has seen so far.

Chat smiles at what he managed to accomplish without Ladybug.

Ladybug.

She should be awake by now. Chat runs over to where she is still laying on the ground. He shakes her shoulders and listens to her breathing to make sure she was still alive. 

People were starting to stare. Chat picks her up.

“She is fine. Do not worry,” Chat announces to those who are listening and then uses his staff to push the two of them up on top of the building they were just on. Chat lays her down on the roof and keeps her head elevated in his lap.

“My lady,” Chat whispers, longingly looking down at her. Ladybug’s miraculous beeps signaling she only has minutes before she is going to transform back into herself. He could take advantage of this moment but he knows how much her privacy means. He remembers what they learned in school.

True love's kiss.

He figures it should work. Apparently it worked for Ladybug when she needed him to get back on her side. Sadly, he doesn’t remember it at all. That moment would have been indescribable for him if he had remembered.

Chat sighs, “May I have this kiss, my lady?” He asks politely, even though he knows she cannot answer. 

Chat Noir leans over her and brings his lips to hers. He knows how much he is risking by doing this but if she doesn’t wake up soon, he could never forgive himself and she would be angry if he discovered who she was the easy way. He is determined to figure her out one way or another. Their lips meet. 

After a moment, he feels the press of lips back. Chat is surprised by the return of the kiss. That lasts for only a second until Ladybug is pushing him off of her and she starts to gag. 

“My lady!” Chat exclaims and pulls her into an awkward sitting hug, “You’re ok. Please never risk life for me ever again.”

Ladybug chuckles and hugs him back. 

“I’m glad I am too,” she laughs, “Just never kiss me ever again without asking. Please.”

“Well, my lady, I actually did ask. You did not respond because you were fast asleep. Not all of us can be as claw-some as you and I. I had to do what needed to be done,” Chat explains. “You’re miraculous was beeping. You only have short amount of time left.

They beep again.

“Well I should probably get going. Thank you for not exposing my identity. I guess I didn’t wake up with the rest of Paris which is odd,” she stands up and offers him a hand to take to stand up. He does and hands her back her yo-yo. 

“Me too,” Chat Noir says. He has to get back to Marinette. “I have a pretty girl waiting for me, my lady. No one as special as you though. You’re awfully beautiful today, my lady.”

Ladybug freezes for a second. Chat Noir finds that extremely weird. Her earrings beep for a third time and before he could say anything else, she yo-yos out of the situation to get somewhere she can de-transform.

Chat Noir grins standing on the rooftop. He kissed Ladybug and woke her up. That was a true love’s kiss. This news makes Chat Noir giddy. It means she really does like him, but she won’t admit her feelings about him to her. Somewhere deep down, Ladybug does truly love him

Chat takes out his baton and makes his way back check on Marinette with a new hop in his step.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Chat and Mari stuff. Chat checks on Marinette and then Adrien and Marinette have a cute moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU ALL!!! I'm so thankful for everyone who loves this fic you are all so freaking amazing. Thank you for all the support :D

Marinette flies in through Adrien’s window and runs into the bathroom. She quickly shuts the door behind her. The door shuts seconds before she de-transforms. She hears the thud of feet on the ground and Chat’s staff shrink into a baton. Marinette holds her hands out to catch an exhausted Tikki.

“I am so sorry, Tikki,” Marinette whispers in apology, “I will get you to my bag as soon as possible. There are some cookies in there.” Tikki nods and moans a little before Marinette sticks her inside her jacket pocket. She takes a deep breath and puts on a smile to face Chat Noir.

Marinette walks out of the bathroom expecting to be face to face with Chat Noir, but he is on the opposite side of the room She knows he has perfect hearing(or as Chat would say purr-fect hearing, she thinks to herself) and probably heard her in the bathroom. He definitely assumed she was talking to herself in there. She sees him flipping through her sketchbook.

“Stop that!” Marinette exclaims and runs across the room. She wedges herself between the coffee table holding her sketchbook and Chat Noir sitting on the couch. The page is open to her finished bee and half finished peacock designs.  
“Please don’t look at those! I-I have to still present them to my new boss and I don’t need people stealing my work again. For all I know, you could work for some other fashion company.”

Marinette blushes, embarrassed by her straightforwardness.

Chat laughs and stands up. He is right in her face. Their bodies are touching and Marinette feels her face flush a darker shade of red. His legs are against hers and so are their chests. She looks up at his eyes which are hidden behind his mask.

Before she can think about their closeness for another second longer, Chat moves away and swiftly swipes the sketchbook off the table from behind her.

“You really think I will steal your designs, princess?” Chat chuckles. “They are truly miraculous and stunning designs. I have no desire to walk a runway like one of those silly little models or design something for them to wear. I have better things to do like save the city of Paris with my lady.”

Marinette grins when he addresses Ladybug as his lady. He truly does care about Ladybug. She has no idea how she has never noticed before; she has been so blind.

“Give that back,” Marinette whines, her grin disappearing, “I still don’t want you looking through there.”

Chat uses his baton to hoist him up to the balcony in the room. He flips through the pages as Marinette frantically climbs the spiral stairs. She watches as he is staring at two designs in particular.

Marinette smiles when she notices he is staring at her completed Ladybug design and the Chat Noir suit. She feels her face reddening.

“It was just and inspiration,” Marinette uses as an excuse, “I thought it would be a good idea.” She takes the book out of his hands before he can look at any more of her designs. She hopes it doesn’t give away her identity.

Marinette feels bad for taking away her sketchbook but she asked him several times and he wasn’t listening. She trots down the spiral staircase and is met with a faceful of chest, again. 

“Oh, hello,” she says sarcastically. “May I get by?”

Chat places his hands on Marinette’s shoulders and looks down at her.

“Please make me like 5 of those suits,” he seriously says and then he grins, “I go out so often. I figure, if I ever have the chance to woo Ladybug into going on a date with me, I will score big and have a suit to wear for the event. I could tell her it is a Marinette original.”

Marinette laughs nervously. She distinctly remembers Adrien telling her that Chat would want to buy like 5 suits from her. She brushes it off dismissing the connection between Chat and Adrien once again.

Marinette pushes past Chat and plays it cool, “Of course but you have to pay for the material costs. That is a lot of suits,” Marinette jokes. She opens her bag and sticks her sketchbook in the bag. She pulls Tikki out of the inside of her coat and tucks the sleeping kwami inside her bag next to the cookies.

Marinette stands up, turns around to face him, and smiles as Chat Noir crosses the room towards her. “I never thought cats were classy enough to wear a suit and tie, or in this case a bell,” Marinette grins. When he is steps away from her she flicks the bell that is currently around his neck. 

“Well, this cat is the classiest cat you will meet,” Chat responds grinning. There is a moment of silence but Marinette swears she hears an almost inaudible purring. 

Marinette looks around and immediately starts freaking out. She is in Adrien’s room. Where is Adrien!? Did the akuma take him? 

She can tell Chat knows she is freaking out because he cocks his head to the side in question of the situation.

“It’s Adrien,” she tells him, “I have no clue where he is. I have to go look for him! He left and told me to stay here.”

Chat Noir stops her before she reaches the door to leave the room. “Do not worry, princess. I have it all under control. I told your blonde haired beauty to hide in a closet, even though his looks don't compare to my own. He is perfectly fine.”

Marinette signs in relief. She wants to comment on Chat's statement about Adrien but decides not to. “Thank you,” she says. “He really means alot to me. I should go find him now and tell him the threat is gone.”

Chat holds me back again. He leans across the doorway holding his arm out blocking Marinette’s path.

“I will go,” he offers. “I don’t want you to break your promise and get into trouble.”

“Until next time, princess,” Chat Noir says and plants a light kiss on her forehead.

Once again, he darts off before I have the chance to yell at him for kissing me.

* * *

Coming back to Adrien’s room to find her safe there was by far the best news he has received all day. Her being safe made Adrien beyond happy. Finding her there safe made him stupid though. 

As Chat Noir, he almost gave himself away by saying he wanted to order like 5 suits. When Marinette was silent for those few moments, he immediately remembered he said the exact same thing earlier on when he was Adrien. He had to come up an excuse on the spot to not have Marinette leave and look for Adrien, or himself. Luckily, he was quick on his feet and figured telling her Chat told him to hide in a closet was his best bet. 

Adrien mentally yells at himself because he cannot control himself from purring around pretty girls. First, Ladybug when she complimented him on his extensive knowledge of the villain, and now in front of Marinette. He really needs to find a way to control himself. This has never been such an issue before.

But on that note, Chat is still unsure of who Ladybug is. Today’s fight didn’t help figure it out at all. All he go out of it is something better than her identity, a kiss. He realizes there is definitely a way he can use that kiss to his advantage in finding who Ladybug is.

Chat Noir runs down the hallway into a nearby closet. He turns on the light and de-transforms. Plagg lands in Adrien’s outstretched hands.

“Camembert,” he moans. Adrien laughs and shakes his head.

“You will be fine. Stop pretending you’re on your deathbed. You’re so very dramatic,” Adrien points out, “I bet Ladybug’s kwami doesn’t complain this much.”

Plagg chuckles weakly, “Nope. She doesn’t. She is just way too positive all the time.”

Adrien is shocked that Plagg mentions Ladybug’s kwami. He has never though over the idea that Plagg would know the other kwami.

“Oh, um, well I better be getting back,” Adrien says, “There is some Camembert hidden in my desk drawer when we get back.”

“Oh goody,” Plagg playfully moans again as Adrien sticks him in his jacket pocket.

Adrien sneaks out of the closet and back to his room. He hopes no one saw him enter the closet as Chat and leave as Adrien. 

When he walks through the door, he sees Marinette sitting on the couch hunched over what he assumes is her sketchbook. Adrien stops by his desk and lets Plagg out of his coat into the drawer.

“Marinette?” he calls out.

When she hears her name, she immediately turns around. Marinette’s eyes go wide and run over to him.

She starts questioning him, “Where were you?! I was so worried. I thought when you left you were a gonner and then Chat Noir-” 

“Chat Noir? What did he say?” Adrien asks casually hoping she will reveal something about her possibly being Ladybug.

“He said he told you to hide in a closet,” Marinette said giggling. “I mean good thing too.”

Adrien laughs, “What is that supposed to mean? You think I am incompetent of defending myself? Well, as you probably know, I am quite the fencer.” 

Adrien gestures to the shelves full of fencing trophies.

Marinette laughs shyly, “Well, I don’t know. I know you fence. I mean, I am just glad you are ok.”

Her comment manages to put a smile on his face, something that other’s words don’t usually do for Adrien. He pulls her in for a hug. For the first time without hesitation, Marinette hugs him back. Adrien takes this as a sign that they have finally broken the awkward phase where she always stutters around him. He can finally be himself around her more, and he loves the thought of that.

Marinette breaks the hug and makes her way over to the couch. Adrien follows her lead and sits down next to her. He watches as she works on what appears to be a bee peacock inspired dress.

“Now that all of the excitement is over, I should really get cracking on my final three designs. Your father wishes to see them tomorrow morning since we don’t have school cause of Labor day. I want to get a jump start on the sewing of the designs.”

“Well,” Adrien begins, “I believe they are all truly miraculous and stunning design. Only someone with your skill could have done something this amazing in such little time.”

When Marinette’s pencil pauses after he finishes his sentence, he realizes what he has done. Adrien just described her work the exact same way he did when he was Chat Noir. He chastises himself for being ridiculously stupid around Marinette.

Eventually, Marinette begins to move her pencil once again. He assumes she thought the situation over in her head and immediately came to the conclusion that him as Chat Noir is utterly impossible; he hopes that was her thought process.

“Thank you, Adrien,” Marinette says without looking up from her sketchpad.

Adrien smiles and places a hand on her shoulder before getting up. “If you need my fashion expertise, let me know. I’ll be on my computer.”

Marinette nods. He is a little upset she did not laugh at his joke but realizes she is extremely concentrated at the moment and let’s it go. 

Adrien walks over to his desk and pulls up the Ladyblog on one of his monitors and YouTube on another. He realizes he has a list of cat puns on the third screen and immediately shuts the tab and clears his search history. 

Sitting there Adrien begins to daydream about Marinette being Ladybug. She would make the best hero, he thinks to himself. She is already selfless and willing to stand up for others even if it results negatively upon her.

Oh Ladybug, Adrien sighs. If only he could see who hid behind her miraculouses.

The miraculouses...... 

Adrien remembers the book he lost containing the details on all of the miraculouses. He recalls what he has seen Marinette designing; Chat Noir, Ladybug, the bee, and now the peacock. If he remembers correctly, those are 4 of the miraculouses shown in the book.

Adrien realizes her inspiration are the miraculouses. There is no way there could have this many coincidences in one situation, Adrien thinks to himself. Either Marinette has the book, or he just found something that could definitely link Marinette to Ladybug.

Adrien smiles wide and ponders the idea while it is possible his lady is sitting across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I am going to apologize now. I thought I had the next chapter written out and that the chapter I just posted was chapter 8 but I was wrong. So I am super sorry. There probably won't be a chapter posted tomorrow because I will be writing it. Some more cute filler stuff for tomorrow. JK. I think it is more heartachingly amazing and beautiful than cute. I am probably going to want to cry for the two cuties after the next chapter XD. I have it all planned out, I just need to get it written down. Anyways, the next chapter should be some filler with Mari and Adrien and then back to fashion desinging plot line.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien puts himself on the mission to figure out who Ladybug really is and he wants to prove it is Marinette.  
> Marinette wants to give Adrien a copy of her Chat Noir design but she doesn't know how to get it to him because she completely forgot there was no school the following day.  
> LADYBUG/ADRIEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I needed time to write another chapter. I hope you enjoy this. They are cuties.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support I've gotten. ^.^ you're all amazing.

After working at Adrien’s for a while, Marinette was given a ride home in his limo. Marinette asked Adrien a few times for advice on her designs. She wasn’t too confident with the suits she was designing and figured Adrien would know best because he has worn his share of suits. Marinette was able to design the dresses no problem and the two suits she finished looked stunning, at least she thought they were. She put off working on her peacock dress design to take advantage of asking Adrien of his opinion for the suits. She doesn’t know what Mr. Agreste will think. Adrien told her they are all beautiful and his father would be stupid to not accept any of them.

Once Marinette climbed out of the limo and went upstairs to her room with dinner, after telling her parents she has a ton of homework to get done, she sits down and pulls out her sketchbook. She has one more to design, the peacock dress, and then she will call it a night. Marinette yawns and looks up at her wall covered in Adrien photos.

She chuckles to herself. Adrien and her have gotten so close over the past few days. She still gets nervous around him but not nearly as nervous as she used to. The fact she and him can have a casual conversation and some physical contact without her freaking out makes Marinette giddy. 

Adrien loved her Chat Noir design. She remembers how awestruck he was during the interview that morning; it seemed like it happened days ago. Marinette flips to the finished design. It was amazing. She would say it was her best design she has done so far, besides maybe her Ladybug dress. 

Marinette gets an idea in her head. She should give Adrien the Chat Noir design, like a gift. She will give it to him at school tomorrow. She pulls out a blank sheet of paper and copies the design onto a new sheet of paper. When Marinette believes the copied design is finished, she holds it up to look at it.

“Marinette,” Tikki says flying out of her bag.

“Yes, Tikki?” Marinette addresses without taking her eyes of her handiwork.

“What are you doing?”

Marinette smiles and explains her plan to Tikki.

“Well, um, I hate to put a damper on things, Marinette, but there is no school tomorrow. It is a holiday,” Tikki points out landing on Marinette’s sketchbook.

Marinette places the design next to Tikki, “Ugh. How will I get it to him then?” Marinette gets up and pulls down her Adrien schedule. She feels silly having it now because they are better friends. “I know he won’t be there tomorrow morning when I go see his father to review my designs because he has fencing. There is no chance I can give it to him. I know how much he liked it.”

“Maybe next time, Marinette.”

Marinette sighs as she plops down in her desk chair. One time she wants to do something for Adrien and she can’t even manage to do it because he is going to be busy. She won’t see him until that night for the dress rehearsal. At that point, it will be pointless.

She picks up the red yo-yo she keeps on her desk for when she can’t think straight. Marinette always feels like the yo-yo helps. She figures Marinette might as well have a yo-yo if Ladybug has one. It just so happened that yo-yoing helped her calm down. She thinks it helps connect her to her Ladybug side and it makes her a better problem solver. 

Marinette looks up at her desktop screen as the yo-yo goes down and she lets it roll at the bottom of the string. As she sighs again, a strand of hair falls into her eyes. She pushes it behind her ear with her free hand and her fingers brush over her earrings.

The yo-yo never comes back up.

Slowly, a grin forms on Marinette’s face.

“Tikki, do you think someone could deliver it to him tonight?”

Tikki’s brow furrows in question. A grin crosses Marinette’s face as she places the yo-yo on her desk. Tikki realizes what she wants to do.

“Marinette… Are you sure you want to do that? He might not know it will be coming from you.”

“He will have it though. I want him to have it. I'll tell him it's from me! Let’s go Tikki,” Marinette says as she stands up with the sketch in hand, “Tikki, spots on!!”

* * *

Once Marinette left that afternoon, Adrien could not get the thought of Marinette being Ladybug out of his head. He needed to think it all through, so he started writing everything he knew about Ladybug and Marinette down. 

First of all, he knows that both of them are stunningly beautiful.

Second, he knows they will both stand up for someone else even if it means they will be embarrassed or hurt doing it.

Third, they are both clever and kind.

That’s about all he claims to know that connects the two of them.

For Ladybug, he knows she hates his cat puns and is willing to risk her own life to save Paris. She also genuinely does care about him, well Chat. She expresses her care for him through protecting him and their partnership. Ladybug shows no interest in Chat Noir and does not want him to know her identity.

For Marinette, he has realized that Marinette is really into him and he can hang out with her when ever he wants. He knows who she really is. Marinette is kind and caring and always smiling. She has self-confidence issues though, something Ladybug has never shown.

Adrien sighs as he re-reads the list. He jots down that Marinette knows about the different miraculouses which he read about in the book he conveniently lost.

“This looks more like a list of who is more worthy for you to date,” Plagg says from over Adrien’s shoulder chewing on his cheese. “Seems like no one is winning right now,” Plagg mumbles while chewing. He lands on Adrien’s desk next to the paper.

“What do you think, Plagg?” Adrien asks. “Could Marinette be Ladybug? You must have an idea. You said you knew the ladybug kwami.”

Plagg chuckles and lays back, “I don’t know. All Ladybug’s have different personalities. The only thing they all have in common with each other is that they wear the same mask provided by the same kwami.” Plagg then sits up. “It’s been a while since I have seen her.”

“Is that all you can tell me, Plagg?” he begs. “Please?”

“That is all I can tell you,” Plagg says. “Sorry. Can you get me more camembert?”

Adrien sighs and pulls some cheese out of the mini fridge under his desk. He places it on his desk. He sighs in frustration and gets up. This is harder than he thought it would be.

“I need to relax. Plagg, if you need me, I will be in the shower. Don’t ruin anything,” Adrien says walking into the bathroom.

Adrien swears he hears Plagg mumble something along the lines of ‘No promises.’

* * *

As Ladybug, Marinette yo-yos across the city to Adrien’s house. His large bedroom window is left open. She slides in and looks around. There is no one to be seen.

“Adrien?” she says into the empty space.

Ladybug spins around looking at the room. She spent an entire afternoon in this room and still can’t believe this is his room. She listens carefully and hears running water. 

She walk over to the bathroom door and slightly opens it. 

“Adrien?” she asks. She waits for an answer. She is about to leave when he responds.

“Yes? Who is it?” Adrien says. She can tell he is slightly concerned. She assumes because he wasn't expecting visitors in his bathroom. 

“It’s, um, Ladybug,” she calls.

“Oh! Come in, give me a second.”

Ladybug takes a step into the bathroom and hops up to sit on the counter next to the sink. She can’t believe she is in here with Adrien, again. She remembers how awkward she was the last time she came to talk to him in there. She sighs and leans back on her hands closing her eyes.

“Um, hey,” Adrien says. “I wasn’t expecting any guests at 11:30.”

“I just wanted to come by to-” Ladybug opens her eyes and is met with a completely naked Adrien.

No, that’s a lie. He is ~practically~ naked, she tells herself, but not actually because he does have a towel around his waist. Her eyes drift from his eyes down his chest to his muscled arms. She can’t help but glance at his toned and untouched chiseled stomach. On top of all that, he is still wet from his shower so droplets of water slide down his body. She looked away knowing she couldn’t help herself. Ladybug knows she won’t be able to look him in the eyes for very long. She can see her cheeks redded in the mirror that covers the wall. Looking away was not very productive. She can see his reflection in the mirror. She knows if she had just showered, her hair would be plastered to the sides of her head. His hair remains wet but amazingly neat and untattered.

She has seen his shirtless modeling photos, but seeing him like this in the flesh is even more stunning.

“Um, sorry,” she says, “I wanted to make sure you were alright. Uh, I talked to Marinette and she told me you were hiding in a closet cause Chat told you to.”

She tries to laugh but it comes out sounding forced. She manages to look him in the eyes for a brief second before looking at a point somewhere past him. She so badly wants to memorize every part of his body. No wonder he is a model.

He looks just as stunned as she does. Ladybug hops off the counter, leaving the design there, and slowly walks over to Adrien. He hasn’t said anything at all.

“Adrien?” she asks and when she is close enough, she waves a hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. Since he is a good few inches taller than her, she looks up at him.

He still doesn’t react. Ladybug places a hand on his shoulder. She feels him tense up under her hand. 

* * *

“Hey. It’s alright. Relax,” she says. “I guess you’re not used to me stopping by at all.” She jokes trying to lighten the mood.

Adrien tries to laugh but is caught off guard and is at a loss for words. Never in a million years did he expect Ladybug to show up in his room, let alone his bathroom on some random night. He feels a little self-conscious standing there wearing nothing but a towel in front of Ladybug. He has never felt this way before and he now understands how Marinette used to always feel around him but she was clothed.

Tonight, Ladybug looks stunning as ever in her spandex costume. There has never been a day where she has not been fabulous while wearing the suit. He thinks it unfair she gets to wear her suit while he has to stand with his towel around his waist. He bites his lip. He tells himself to stop thinking like that.

His eyes refocus on her. “Um, y-yeah. He told me to go hide in a closet. Lucky too, I was really close to being caught by that akuma guy,” he says as he lifts his arm to scratch the back of his neck. He notices Ladybug’s cheek redden. Why is she so embarrassed, Adrien thinks to himself, she's the beautiful one here

“That’s good,” she makes out.

“So, um, what brings you here, m- Ladybug? I mean besides asking if I am alright.” Adrien asks almost slipping with her nickname. He really needs to clean up his act. Earlier today and right now, he needs to get his head straight around her. All he can think about is how the suit hugs every curve of her body

“I am here actually on account of Marinette,” she says and Adrien is surprised. Adrien thinks of what Marinette could want. He hopes Ladybug can’t tell he likes Marinette as well as her. Ladybug will always be his true love, but there’s the possibility they are both the same person. So, why should she care if he likes Marinette and she is potentially Ladybug?

“Oh,” Adrien manages before his eyes can trace her body again, “What does Marinette want?” he asks trying not to sound too interested.

Ladybug walks over to the sink counter where there is a sheet of paper. Adrien follows her and stops so his back I'd to the door. When she turns to give him the paper, she is a lot closer than he anticipated. He can tell she noticed as well because she was about to say something but stopped before she could.

She clears her throat before speaking.

“This is from Marinette,” she says, “She knows how much you seemed to like it and you kept praising her work. She said she really, really appreciated your comments. Don’t worry about returning the sketch. She made a copy of it.”

Adrien takes the sheet of paper from Ladybug and smiles when he sees it is the Chat Noir designs. 

“Oh, Marinette,” he says, sighing.

Ladybug stands there and shifts her weight. 

“Sorry,” Adrien says before directing his gaze back to Ladybug’s ocean blue eyes. He swears he knows those eyes. “Let me stick this in my room real quick.”

Adrien turns to leave the bathroom. He hopes he can put on some actual pants while he puts the design on his desk.

Ladybug gasps, “Adrien… you’re back.”

Adrien feels the blood rush to his face. He completely forgot about those old scars. 

When he first became Chat Noir he received the three scars that span from his right shoulder blade to the side of his left hip from fighting Stoneheart. When Ladybug wasn’t there, he didn’t know he wasn’t prepared to fight the akuma alone so he went in full force. As a result, the akuma grabbed him and threw him across the street. Before hand when Stoneheart was fighting Chat Noir, he had tried throwing rocks at him. When Chat was thrown, he was fortunate enough to have been thrown over the rocks but was thrown close to the rocks which cause the lacerations on his back. These have now scared over. His father was not happy when he discovered them at his next bathing suit modeling gig. The makeup artist put makeup over them to not make them so obvious.

“Oh, I am alright,” Adrien says. He is afraid to turn around because he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. “They’re no-”

Her cool fingers trace his scars, stopping him mid-sentence. He looks at her reflection in the mirror. She has pulled down the top of her suit and tied the arm sleeves around her waist like she was wearing a jumpsuit so she could expose her fingers. Underneath the suit she has on a black tank top which hugs her body just like her suit.

“How did you get these?” she asked. She takes her time tracing each scar down the length of his back. He shivers.

Adrien is having trouble forming a sentence. “I- um well… I had a cat at one point and he would scratch me whenever he wanted to get out of my room when I was asleep. So he just kinda got vicious. We got rid of him though.”

He memorizes the feeling of her touch against his skin. He never gets to feel her touch because they are alway separated by the spandex of their suits. He eventually turns around. She doesn’t appear to buy the cat story but doesn’t question me any further.

I look down at her and try not to let my eyes wander elsewhere. I focus on her eyes shielded by her mask. She pulls out her yo-yo and checks the time on the phone part she uses to call Chat Noir.

“It’s getting late,” she says, “I should really get going. This superhero has a double life waiting for her and she needs to be up early tomorrow morning.”

“Please thank Marinette for dropping off the drawing,” he says. “I really do love it.”

Ladybug nods and smiles. They gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments.

Their bodies get closer and Adrien can feel the heat of her body on his naked torso. Adrien slowly leans into her and Ladybug follows his lead. He puts the paper on the sink counter and places a hand on her lower back. One of her hands finds it’s way around his neck.

Adrien leans into her body and her into his. Their lips touch and there is an explosion of emotion. Adrien wraps his other arm around her and his yearning to hold her around the waist and feel her up against him is satisfied. It was better than he ever could have imagined. Ladybug entangles her fingers in his hair and lightly tugs on it.

After a few moments, she pulls away and backs up. Her face is as red as her mask. 

“Um, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” she admits pulling the top of her suit back up. “Please forgive me. I- I don’t know what happened. It won’t happen again. I should be going.”

Ladybug tries to walk past me but I stick out my hand and grab her by her upper arm. She turns to face me one last time before I know she has to leave

“Are you really sorry though?” he asks innocently enough.

Ladybug slightly grins. She quickly pecks a kiss on his cheek before running over to the window and yo-yoing her way out of his room.

Adrien sighs and leans up against the doorway.

‘Wow,’ he thinks to himself, ‘Is my life a mess or what?’

He gets ready for bed and all Adrien can dream about that night is of Ladybug kissing him and the revealing herself, but he never sees her face. He swears he can make it out by the end of the night.

The face when there is no mask is Marinette’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG sometimes my own writing makes me cry. I LOVE ADRIEN AND MARINETTE.
> 
> Please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas. Also if I should change or work on anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette brings her designs to Mr. Agreste to approve.  
> Adrien tells Marinette some personal stuff.  
> Marinette starts making the designs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a moving the story along chapter I feel. I have so much more I want to write but if I don't start moving I will have like 50 chapters when I am done. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy ^.^ 
> 
> UPDATE: thank you for all the comments if have been getting. I am well aware that in order to make clothes this intricate it takes so many hours. I sew stuff too and it takes forever. I just wanna move the story along.

Marinette wakes up to the buzzing of her phone. She rolls over in bed and picks up the phone answering it with her face in her pillow. Tikki is sitting on her bedside table rubbing her eyes.

“What?” she mumbles into her phone.

“Good morning to you too sleepy head,” Ayla says sarcastically on the other side wide awake, “So how did it go yesterday with Adrien?”

Marinette feels her face turn red and she buries her head deeper into her pillow. Last night was perfect, but that wasn’t what Ayla was asking about. She wanted to know how things went for Marinette yesterday, not Ladybug. Ladybug had a better night with Adrien than Marinette did. Not that she didn’t enjoy her time with him the other day, it’s just that delivering the sketch was more fun.

“Marinette? Stop daydreaming and tell me what the two of you did yesterday!”

Marinette tells Ayla about how he helped her with the suit designs and that they talked on the walk home. She didn’t mention anything about the akuma attack or Adrien’s father insulting her. She doesn’t want to worry her at all. 

“Girl!!!” Ayla yells on the other side of the line. Marinette pulls the phone away from her ear a little as she sits up and hops out of bed. She pulls a shirt and jeans on she pulls out from her dresser  
“What else? I know you aren’t telling me something,” she claims.

“Nothing… I am telling you everything.”

“I don’t know. Sounds like you are hiding something. You two definitely kissed or something,” Ayla states.

Marinette doesn’t respond which doesn’t help with the way Ayla is processing this situation.

“YOU DID!” Ayla yells into the phone, again.

“N0- no we did not! I never said that,” Marinette exclaims panicking.

Marinette hears Ayla chuckle on the other side of the phone, “Don’t worry. I won’t say anything to anyone about it. My lips are sealed.” Ayla giggles on the other side of the line.

“Well, I have to go. I just wanted to check in on you,” Ayla pauses to squeal, “This is so exciting!! I’ll talk later. Bye, Marinette!!”

Marinette moans and lands face first onto her bed. Why does she have to be such a bad liar, she asks herself. She didn’t even have to lie. Ayla just guessed. She is horrible at hiding things in person, let alone over the phone.

She gets up and walks over to her desk and sits down to finish the final design. She has to go over the Mr. Agreste’s house around 11:30 and it is already 10. She has to finish the peacock design before walking over there. She picks up her pencil and starts sketching but keeps getting distracted.

Marinette cannot get Adrien out of her head. She kissed him last night and she loved it. She loved being so close to him and feeling his arms around her waist.

It wasn’t her he was kissing though. He was kissing Ladybug. He kissed Ladybug with so much passion. Would he kiss her, Marinette, with the same passion, she wonders. 

Marinette pulled away from him last night because she wants him to love Marinette, not Ladybug. Ladybug is her alternate self. She wants him to love Marinette before Ladybug. She hopes she can still make him fall in love with Marinette. When Adrien kissed her last night, there was so much there she doesn’t know if Marinette could stand a chance with her alternate self.

Marinette touches her lips and returns her gaze to her unfinished sketch. She tries to stay focused as she finishes up the final touches of the design.

“Marinette,” Tikki says landing on her shoulder.

“Yes, Tikki?” Marinette asks admiring her final handiwork.

“Um, it is 11:17…”

“What!?” Marinette exclaims shoving her sketchbook, a sleeve of cookies, and a pencil into her messenger bag. 

“Let’s go, Tikki, I am going to be late,” she exclaims holding the bag open for Tikki fly in. 

Marinette runs the entire way to Adrien’s house. In doing so, she almost runs over at least 3 groups of tourists and 4 locals who are taking their time walking. When she arrives at the Agreste mansion front gate, Marinette checks her phone and it reads 11:27. She lets out a huge sign of relief. She is early.

She presses the ‘doorbell’. Natalie answers and tells her to come in and go to Mr. Agreste’s office. The gate unlatches and Marinette walks through shutting it behind her. She runs up the stairs and then situates herself before entering through the already open front doors. She walks down the hallway to his office. As she does so, she pulls out her sketchbook. She stops outside Mr. Agreste’s office and takes a deep breath before she knocks on the door.

Marinette knocks on the door and looks in.

“Come in.”

Marinette walks into the office and stands the same distance from him as she did two days ago.

“Natalie,” Mr. Agreste addresses her, “The sketchbook.”

She holds it out for Natalie to take and brings it to Mr. Agreste. He flips to the last few pages which are the designs for the show.

“As I said the other day,” Marinette puts in nervously, “I-I was inspired by different animals for these pieces. I find animals capture the beauty of the world.”

Marinette is quiet for the remainder ot the time Mr. Agreste observes her designs. He stops flipping when he arrives at one page. She tries to glance at the page and she notices it is the pages which hold the peacock dress and moth suit. Marinette swears she sees his expression soften for a moment but his stern demeanor returns within seconds.

Mr. Agreste hands the sketchbook to Natalie who gives it back to her. Marinette hugs the sketch book to her chest and prays he will approve of her designs.

“I love all of your choices for the designs. I believe they will be a perfect addition to the show,” Mr. Agreste pauses. “I wish to see some of the designs finalized, sown and created tonight when you come stop by for the dress rehearsal. I can provide you with the necessary funds for fabric. I wish to see them completed and perfectly sown.”

Marinette nods and thanks him. She waits for him to say more but he does not. He returns to the paperwork on his desk. She takes that as a cue for her to leave. When she gets out the door, she is slightly disappointed and angry. She hoped he would apologize for insulting her the other day. She feels so much sympathy towards Adrien.

Marinette starts walking down the hall towards the door. She doesn’t understand how he can live in home with a father who doesn’t care about the well being of his son or his son’s friends.

When she reaches the front door, it opens while her hand in on the handle. She is face to face with Adrien. This distance is nothing compared to how close they were last night. Adrien does not move away.

“Hey!” he exclaims with a grin on his face. His hair is soaked. She assumes he must have showered at his fencing studio. He must have just been dropped off.

Marinette manages a smile and waves to him, “Hey.”

Adrien’s smile immediately leaves his face and looks genuinely concerned. “What’s wrong? What did my father say? Did he not like your designs? I will go talk to him and set him straight if that is what it is,” Adrien threatens. His laid back carefree posture has been replaced by something Marinette only ever notices when Chat Noir finds something threatening Ladybug. He is going to defend her, like he promised the other day.

Seeing him act this way tells Marinette he really does care about her and there is still hope for him to see Marinette for who she is. She figures she may be able to compete with Ladybug after all.

“No, nothing like that,” Marinette chuckles a little and slips outside past him, “He actually was really impressed I believe. I mean as much as I could tell. He doesn’t express much emotion.” She sighs and pauses before speaking, “I just don’t understand how you live with him. I am sorry, I know he is your father.”

Marinette tries to search his eyes for indication of what she said was right.

Adrien sighs and tosses his duffel bag inside. He walks over to the front steps they sat on the other day and sits down. Marinette joins him putting her sketchbook in her bag. 

“My father used to be more caring and open,” Adrien looks down at his hands and then at Marinette. “When my mother left, he became so cold and distant. I have no idea who he is anymore. My mother left when I was little. She made him a better man. I think his best self was when he was with her. He used to smile all the time.” Adrien looks out at the city. “I remember one day she came home from a long day of work at the designing studio. She alway came home tired. Her hair always was neatly pulled into a tight bun that morning and by the time she came home there were endless hairs straying from their place. She came home that day more tired than she usually was.

“I was going to come out of my room to say hello to her but my father went up to her and started yelling. I didn’t know what it was about but I didn’t want to hear it. They had been fighting for weeks now and everytime it would happen I would put my head under a pillow and wait for it to stop.

“I was about to go bury my head in my pillows when I heard my mother scream at my father. This was different than every other time they had fought. My mother would never scream at my father. He would always yell at her and she would accept the berating. She would never raise his voice at him. When she did, it was terrifying. I was scared. I was watching from my cracked door. The expression on my father’s face showed no backing down. He was going to win this argument, whatever it was about. I didn’t want to hear anymore so I ran into my room and threw a pillow over my head. 

“That night when Natalie called me to dinner, I was the only one sitting at the table. My father never joined my mother and I at the table because he was always working but my mother would always sit with me. I would tell her about my day and the drawing I had drew in class. My mother was the one who wanted me to go to public school. My father pulled me out as soon as she was gone and hired tutors. But that night at dinner, my father left me a note. The note said my mother was going to be gone for a few days.”

Adrien looks at Marinette. She can see tears in his eyes. All these years later and he is still tragically affected by telling this story. She places a hand on his back.

“A few days turned into weeks, which turned into months, which turned into years. It’s been tough, but I manage. I miss her a lot.”

Adrien looks down at his hands again. Marinette wraps an arm around his shoulder and he leans into her display of affection.

“I am so sorry, Adrien. Please let me know if I can do something,” Marinette offers as she rubs his arm.

Adrien stands up and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. Marinette stands up as well.

“No,” he says, “It is alright. I just need something to get my mind off of this now. No one really knows that story. Only you right now. Chloe too, because she is the only one who I was friends with at the time to tell it to.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette apologizes again feeling guilty for making him rehash the emotional story. 

“You can come with me back to my house. I have to start making my designs to bring to the dress rehearsal tonight. You can come help with your fashion design expertise,” she offers

His smile returns to his face. She knows it is forced but she is glad he is making an effort. They laugh together knowing how knowledgeable he actually was when it came to fashion.

“Sure,” he smiles. He gestures for her to go first down the stairs.

The two of them make their way towards Marinette’s house.

~ ~ ~ 

When they arrive at Marinette’s, her parents are working in the bakery. Marinette says hi to her parents and formally introduces her parent’s to Adrien. Her mom gives her a look about what happened two days ago which makes Marinette chuckle. 

She stops mid chuckle when she realizes her room has Adrien’s face plastered all over her bedroom walls. Adrien is talking with her parents about pastries; he asks about the croissants they have and licks his lips. He pulls out his wallet to purchase some.

“I’m gonna head up, ok? I need to get working. All the way at the top. Just keep climbing up,” Marinette tells him before darting up the stairs. She doesn’t even hear what he calls back to her.

When she gets into her room, she panickingly starts tearing down all the Adrien posters.

“Tikki!!” Marinette calls to her kwami, “Help me!! Change my desktop background!”

Tikki flies out of her bag and starts clicking buttons on Marinette’s computer. Marinette frantically takes down all of her Adrien posters and shoves them in a drawer. The drawer doesn’t shut. 

Marinette hears footsteps below her.

“Faster!!” Marinette calls freaking out.

“Trying!” Tikki calls to her frantically landing on buttons trying to help out.

Marinette pushes the drawer shut and runs over to the computer taking over Tikki’s job. Tikki giggles and kisses Marinette on the cheek before flying back into her bag. Marinette right clicks the desktop screen and clicks the change desktop background. The trap door opens as soon as she clicks on the new background image which is a picture of her and Ayla celebrating Christmas together.

“Hey,” Adrien says walking into her room, his box of croissants in hand. “Nice room,” he comments, “It’s super homey and cute.”

Marinette lets out a sigh. She giggles and smiles. “Thanks,” she says. Marinette pulls out her sewing machine, fabric marker, scissors, and tape measure. “Adrien, can you go into that chest over there? Can you grab the black wool in there? I will use that for Chat’s suit as well as the bright green reflecting fabric. I don’t think that one is labeled.”

Adrien walks over to the chest and pulls out the reams of fabric for her. Marinette pulls her notebook out and opens to the Chat Noir design. She notices him eyeing the design yet again.

“Thank you for the design,” Adrien pipes in.

Marinette smiles and feels her cheeks go red.

“Thanks,” Marinette responds, “Ladybug was passing by last night and I asked her if she could drop it off for me. I didn’t think I would see you when I went to talk with your father this morning.” Marinette explains and adds, “You can stick those over there.” 

Marinette points to an area of her desk. She picks up the black fabric for the suit and lays it out on the ground. She starts drawing out the pieces that need to be cut to make the suit.

“Yeah,” Adrien says and then pauses. She can hear the wooden floor beneath him shift as he shifts his weight. “It was nice of her to stop by and drop it off but I would have loved to receive it from you in person.”

Marinette feels her cheeks heat up. “Me too,” she says remembering how he looked at Ladybug. How much he yearned to be with her. 

Marinette can’t believe she is jealous of her secret identity.

“I love the design,” Adrien says. “I hug it on the wall near my desk. I see it every time I use my computer.”

“Good,” she smiles and laughs as she finishes drawing out the suit jacket.

Adrien walks over to her couch and sits down. He relaxes for a while. She just enjoys his company. Once in awhile he will make a silly joke about how she is holding the marker or question how in the world that shape going to become a suit. Marinette laughs at his silly attempts to make her smile. He is successful with all of them. He eventually eats the croissants he bought from her parents.

About an hour or so later, Adrien gets up and walks over to Marinette who has just finished stitching together the jacket with her sewing machine.

“I can see it now,” he laughs, “It’s a jacket!”

Marinette chuckles and spins around to face him. “Yes, yes it is. I hope it is. I mean it looks just how I pictured it. I am proud of it.”

“Good,” he says, “That is all that matters.” Adrien scratches the back of his neck and continues, “I am sorry to leave you, but I just realized I have to get to a modeling gig in the park. They wanna do a photoshoot there to promote a new brand of sunglasses.” 

Marinette recognizes the annoyance in his voice. This is something he really doesn’t want to do. Just looking at him, it seems he is only a pretty face. Once you get to know him, he is so much more than just that. He is so much more than just a model. He doesn’t even want to be a model.

“Ok, try to have fun at least. For me please?” Marinette asks him trying to thread her machine.

Before she knows what is happening, Adrien has pecked a kiss on her cheek and is walking down the stairs.

“I will try for you, Mari,” he says, “I’ll see you tonight at the dress rehearsal.”

Marinette is left still for at least five minutes. Tikki waving in front of her face is what unfreezes her. She reaches to touch her cheek.

“Tikki,” Marinette gushed, “He kissed me.”

Tikki giggles, “Indeed he did, Marinette!”

“This is the best day of my life,” she swoons, smiling wide.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette works on some designs.  
> Chat Noir provides some poor dating advice(don't take dating advice from a cat).  
> Marinette is almost late for the dress rehersal.  
> An old friend(or well not friend) comes back to visit.  
> ADRINETTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I am apologizing now. Many of you have complimented me on sticking to the characters and their actual personalities. I feel like this chapter slightly strays from that, especially in a scene with Chat Noir and Marinette. I feel like I redeem myself but I am sorry I do it. I figure I would point it out now because I feel bad for doing it.

Marinette feels as if she is in a dream for the remainder of the afternoon while she pulls the designs she created on paper into reality. The Chat Noir suit is almost finished. She just has to manufacture the bell. Marinette scrambles around her room looking for a bell large enough to act as the design's bow tie substitute. 

She pulls out a gold bell from her drawer filled with random buttons and other miscellaneous items.

“Perfect,” she mutters to herself. Marinette sits down and picks up the collar she made as well as a needle pre-threaded with black thread. She sticks her tongue out and begins to attach the bell.

Someone taps her on the shoulder in the middle of her sewing and she sticks herself with the needle.

She spins around and is met with the green eyes and mischievous smile that were the inspiration for the design at hand.

* * *

“Hello, princess,” Chat Noir coos. “It seems my first suit it almost finished. I didn’t think purr-duction was this fast.”

Chat flashes a grin. As soon as Adrien’s photo shoot was done, he wanted to go back to Marinette’s but he knew if his father caught him leaving, he would not allow it. He needed to be at the site of tomorrow’s fashion show on time and the only way his father could guarantee that is if Adrien is not allowed to leave the house. Now, Chat Noir has no restrictions or modeling gigs to attend. So Chat Noir might as well go visit his princess and try to prove she is also his lady.

“No, Chat,” Marinette says, “This is not for you. This is for the fashion show tomorrow. The one I made the designs for initially.”

He watches her roll her eyes before she spins around in her chair to return to sewing the bell to the necktie collar. He looks over her shoulder and watches her fingers skillfully attach the bell.

“Oh! Yes,” he says, “The fashion show you thought I was going to steal your designs for. I do remember that because I am not one to steal, princess.”

“Yep,” she bluntly says. “Now if you don’t mind,” Marinette gets up to hang the finished bell around the top of the hanger holding the finished suit, “I need to concentrate on getting another design finished.”

Chat holds his hands up in defense, “You think I want to delay your process? That would be so unchivalrous of me, princess. I am your knight in shining armor, aren’t I?”

He watches Marinette pick up several bolts of fabric and lay them out. There was already an outline for the garment drawn. She picks up a pair of scissors and starts cutting. She doesn’t answer his question.

That is the first time she hasn’t addressed him or his silly humor. Up until this point, he has figured she was ok with his silly advances on her. Right now, she seems annoyed, maybe even pissed off. 

He watches her for a long time. He sees the next dress be completed as she assemble the next design into a short tutu dress. 

Chat is unsure of what Marinette is thinking and is afraid she is mad at him. His false cat ears are pinned back against the top of his head. He walks over to her and taps her on the shoulder once she is almost done cutting out a final piece of tulle to add to the skirt. 

“What do you want Chat? Can’t you see I am trying to work!” Marinette exclaims. During her outburst, she slips with the scissors and cuts her hand. She starts bleeding quickly.

Marinette immediately pulls away from the fabric and luckily gets no blood on it.

“Ugh,” she groans as she finds an old t-shirt to wrap around her hand. Chat takes a step towards her to help and she accepts the help.

“Where is your med kit?” he asks. He is disappointed by the missed opportunity to call it a med ‘kit-ten’. He figure it is best not to upset Marinette any more. 

“Under the vanity over there,” she gestures with her head to where it is while she concentrates on keeping pressure on the wound.

Chat jogs over to the vanity and pulls the white kit out from under it. He notices one of the drawers is slightly ajar. He peeks in and thinks he recognizes the box inside. The same black box his ring came in.

He is about to take a closer look when Marinette calls him to hurry up.

Chat brings the med kit over to Marinette and places it on a part of the desk not covered by fabric. He pulls out a bandage and a cloth to replace the shirt she is using to keep pressure on her hand. 

He unwraps her hand with the shirt and rewraps it with the new cloth and he holds it there for her. It’s the least he could do. He leans against her desk keeping pressure on her hand for a few minutes.

“Thank you,” Marinette eventually says letting out a sigh. She pushes pieces of her hair back with her free hand.

“You are very welcome, princess,” he responds sincerely.

“I am sorry I lashed out. I am under a lot of pressure. I don’t deserve to be your princess. You deserves someone better than me,” she responds to his previous statement. 

Chat lowers his eyes so he can see hers. “You will forever be my princess,” he whispers.

Marinette shakes her head in disagreement.

“I’ve just been beyond stressed this afternoon. I have all these designs to make by tomorrow night and I don’t know if I can finish them all,” she sighs. 

Chat can tell she is holding something back. He raises his eyebrows at her. This slight gesture causes her to pour all of her emotions on him.

“So, there’s also this guy I really like and I just can’t figure out if he likes me back. I am pretty sure he does but I am almost positive he made out with this other girl. This girl and I are practically the same person and I have no idea how to compete with her because she is so much more confident and willing to move in on him than I am. I am just too shy to do anything about it.” 

Marinette sighs and leans her head into Adrien’s abdomen. Chat removes the cloth to see the bleeding has stopped. He pulls out the bandage and places it over her cut. He holds her hand in both of his.

He is a little confused because he was almost positive Marinette liked him, well Adrien. Who is this other guy she likes? He hates it but a twinge of jealousy pains him. It is impossible for her to know about the Ladybug kiss. No one knows about that except him and Ladybug. Unless...

“You could always try to make a cat pun or something. That usually works for me,” he jokes. He feels her laugh when her head moves next to his stomach. She lifts her head and she is smiling. He can visibly see her eyes watering over.

“You have to keep your head up and smile. If you want him, make sure you tell him you like him. You never know. He might like you back,” Chat continues grinning.

Or you can make him jealous, Chat chuckles to himself. He looks down at Marinette and realizes she was watching him. Chat immediately regrets looking guilty in that moment. He kisses her knuckles and then drops her hand. He tries to dash out of the room but she grabs his tail and pulls him back towards her.

Ladybug.

His mind immediately went to Ladybug. Ladybug always pulls his tail and drags him back to her when she is mad with him or is holding him back. Marinette has a look of determination on her face, another one of Ladybug’s signature expressions. He tells himself he needs proof of them being one in the same though. Not knowing is killing him.

“Chat…” Marinette draws out, “Tell me. I know you’re hiding something.”

Chat gulps and takes a step back holding his hands up, “Ok. But you can’t tell anyone.”

She nods.

“You can make him jealous of you. Find another guy, kiss him instead. If he really does like you, he will be jealous and come back to you. He should know what he is missing, princess. I mean if he wants to reject you, he doesn’t deserve you.”

Marinette looks wide eyed at Chat and then grins mischievously. On him, that grin is witty and attractive, but on Marinette it makes her look like she is up to no good and she will do whatever it takes to get it done.

“Chat!” she exclaims, “You are a genius. Stay right there. Do not go anywhere.”

Marinette starts circulating around the room. She quickly hangs up the other design, attaches the final pieces of tulle, and ties an orange ribbon around the waist of the dress. Chat swears it looks awfully similar to a fox, or Volpina’s color palette.

“Ok,” Marinette says, “Come here. I have devised a plan and you’re going to help me. I need to get his attention, so as gross as it is, I am going to kiss you.”

Chat stands there shocked, “Um,” he says as she takes him by his arm and drags him to the roof, “Did I mention that making him jealous is a last resort?”

Marinette completely ignores him and whips out her phone. She sets it on the railing and he hears the phone beep indicating she pressed record.

Chat has known her to act brash before, but this is so very un-Marinette like. 

“Princess,” he says and then stops himself before he can go further. If he kisses Marinette, he might be able to tell if she is Ladybug…

Before he can think straight anymore, Marinette places a hand on his cheek. Her skin is cool against his.

“Don’t say a word, Chat,” she soothes. “Isn’t this what you wanted? You have been kissing my cheek and teasing me for a few days now. I figure you have been waiting for th-”

Chat leans in and mashes his lips to hers. He can’t wait any longer for the truth. Marinette immediately kisses him back. She reaches behind his neck. She grabs his hair with one hand and tugs on it. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

This is all so familiar and it makes Chat beyond certain. This is the proof he needed.

She is his lady.

How has he not seen it before, he wonders. He kisses her more and more. The girl under the mask was shy but kind Marinette the entire time. She was right under his nose the entire time. Adrien will never be able to see her the same way ever again.

This time, he pulls away from her.

“May I ask, princess,” he starts, refraining from addressing her as ‘my lady’, “Who are we trying to make jealous?”

Marinette states, “Um, Adrien Agreste. I heard he kissed some other girl. I mean he is a model and all. He is a model…”

Marinette’s demeanor suddenly flattens and he can tell she regrets what she has just done.

“What have I done! I was so stupid, Chat! I am sorry,” Marinette backs up against the railing.

Chat follows her there to comfort her, his lady. He grins to himself every time he says it in his head. 

Marinette leans against the railing sending her phone flying off the side. Chat reaches between the bars and grabs the phone before it falls to it’s death. Marinette is in utter shock and refuses to take the phone from him when he tries to hand it to her.

“What I just did is unforgivable, Chat. Adrien probably kisses a lot of girls. He is a model. He probably does those things all the time with different girls,” she says.

There is the Marinette Chat Noir knows.

Knowing how Marinette is, he knows she is making all of this up because they both know it was Ladybug Adrien kissed the other day. She buries her face in her hands. He knows she feels horrible for what she did. Chat Noir wishes he could tell her Adrien does love her. He would have to give away his identity to do that though. 

“You know,” Chat begins, “Adrien seems like a very reasonable person. I mean if he found out you kissed Chat Noir, I think he would think you are purr-fect for even getting the chance to talk to me.”

Marinette shakes her head in her hands and groans. He can’t tell if she is groaning because of what she just done or she was annoyed by his cat pun.

“Would you like me to delete the video? If you would like, princess, I can never speak of this moment ever again,” he offers, his finger hovering over the delete button.

She looks up now and nods. “I would really appreciate that.”

Chat Noir presses the delete button and then shows Marinette the phone to prove it is long gone. As soon as she sees the video is gone, she manages a small smile. She takes her phone from him. Chat watches her check the time.

“I am going to be late, Chat!” Marinette exclaims, “I need to be at the venue in 10 minutes and it is a 15 minute walk. I am going to have to run!”

She is about to go down into her room, but she runs over to Chat and hugs him.

“Thank you for being an amazing friend, Chat.”

He was not expecting the display of affection. After the shock of receiving a hug, he eventually hugs her back before she breaks away and runs into her room.

Chat grins and twirls his baton once she is gone.

“You’re welcome, Ladybug. My lady.”

* * *

When Marinette enters the venue, all of the people there looked at her like she had 5 heads. She made it right on time because she ran. She must have looked like a total idiot because she was running through the streets of Paris carrying two garment bags. Marinette was fairly impressed with herself; she hasn’t been late to any of the design events yet. 

“Marinette,” Mr. Agreste addresses her from across the room. Marinette walks over to him and looks up to him.

“Have most of the designs been finished?” he asks.

Marinette gulps and holds up the two she did finish. She was a little distracted while working on them. First, she had Adrien in her room while working on the suit, and then, he decided kissing her on the cheek would make production go faster, which had the complete opposite effect . Second, Chat Noir came to bother her and she cut herself. Then, he gave her some poor dating advice to make Adrien jealous and it just made her act irrationally and embarrass herself.

An assistant behind him takes the designs from her and carries them away. 

“I was hoping you would have more of the designs done, Miss. Marinette,” Mr. Agreste states with a strong hint of disappointment in his tone.

“I am truly sorry, Mr. Agreste,” she says, “They will all be done for tomorrow and I will get them here as soon as possible.”

Mr. Agreste seems pleased with her answer because he walks off to attend to some other work that needs to be done.

Marinette looks around observing the people all around working to make this show possible. Techs are still assembling the runway. There are people setting up the open bar Marinette heard some of the people pass by her mention. Make up artists and hairstylists are attending to several people she assumes are the models. Her eyes survey the crowd until she spots Adrien.

Marinette starts walking over to say hello and ask how his photo shoot went until she spots the one person who is worse than Chloe Bourgeois, Lila. Marinette thought Lila had vanished off the face of the Earth after she and Chat Noir had defeated her as Volpina. She was nonexistent for a while and didn’t show up to school. Lila just happens to show up at the dress rehearsal for the show Marinette’s designs are being showcased in. She is pretty sure Lila has no clue who Marinette even is. They have never formally met.

Marinette walks over to the two of them trying to remain calm. Marinette stands with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Hey! Mari,” Adrien exclaims, “This is Lila. She is a model and she will be modeling one of your designs. She went to our school for a few days and then was akumatized. That did a number on her so she has been going to a special school to help people who have be through a lot of trauma.”

Marinette notices Adrien is peppier than he usually is. He is in an abnormally good mood, which is odd for even him. Usually after photo shoots, she remembers him being more upset and down in the dumps.

“Hi, Marinette!” Lila smiles, “Nice to meet you. Adrien has told me so many wonderful things about your work,” she says wrapping her arm around Adrien’s bicep.

This action makes Marinette furious and she is about to get really angry with her. That is until Adrien unloops his arm from hers and takes a step away from her. Lila’s pride looks like it was destroyed but Adrien is staring at Marinette with a longing look in his eyes. She smiles and waves to him. He jerks awake and smiles blushing. Marinette assumes he didn't realize he was staring.

“Me talking up her designs doesn’t do them justice. You will have to see them to see how stunning they actually are,” Adrien says smiling at Marinette.

She chuckles, “Oh yeah. Thank you, Adrien.”

The models are called to the runway and Lila leaves. Adrien stands there with Marinette for a moment smiling. Lila calls to Adrien telling him to move along. Adrien walks up to the runway and passes Marinette purposely bumping into her. This makes Marinette’s face go red. She giggles and then walks over to sit down in a row of chairs to watch the rehearsal.

Marinette smiles to herself. What is with Adrien tonight?

~ ~ ~

The rehearsal went perfectly. No one was wearing the designs due to Marinette’s lack of concentration this afternoon and she could only produce two final products. During the rehearsal, she watches Adrien intently as he struts down the runway. Each time he reaches the end of the runway he would pose. He would always flash a smile her way and look at her with his bright green eyes. Marinette feel self-conscious and blushes everytime he does it. This is so unlike Adrien, she thinks.

All the models are excited to see Marinette’s finished designs. They all come compliment her on the Chat Noir design she showed on the talk show the other day. Marinette is in disbelief by all the praise she is receiving.

Adrien walks up to Marinette as one of the models finishes telling her how much she loved the Chat Noir suit. Lila is following close behind him.

“Mari, do you want to get some dinner or something?” he offers grinning.

Marinette thinks about all of the designs she is going to have to sew and have completed by tomorrow. This is her first chance to go out with Adrien. She can fabricate all the designs tomorrow. How can she deny this opportunity? It’s Adrien.

“I would love to go out with you,” Marinette exclaims and the two of them head towards the door discussing where they are going to go. Adrien says he is really craving croissants. 

As they leave, Marinette catches a glimpse of Lila looking extremely left out and pissed off. Marinette swears she sees a flash of purple light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I want to thank you all for the support you have been giving me in writing this story over the past week. I never thought it would get this much attention. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH. :D XOXO
> 
> And I also hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chat Noir/Adrien is making a ton of progress on Mari/Ladybug's identity. So proud of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuties eat dinner
> 
> Chat Noir/ Marinette cuties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not uploading sooner. Enjoy. :D

Marinette and Adrien make their way to this little cafe Adrien claims is one of the best cafe’s in Paris. Marinette doesn't believe him so he drags her to the small corner cafe.

When they walk in, they go over to a table near the window looking out at the Eiffel Tower. A waitress brings them menus.

“Hey, Adrien,” she says, “Nice to see you back here. We haven’t seen you in a while.”

Adrien chuckles, “Yeah. I have been super busy with photo shoots and my father has been really strict about my diet. I figured I would sneak out and get a bite with Mari here.” 

The waitress laughs, “Good. Treat yourself once in awhile.” She turns to face Marinette, “Hey, nice to meet you. Mari, right? I am Aimee. Adrien comes here whenever he can get away for a bite.” 

Marinette never thought Adrien would have to watch his diet. His body always looks so perfect. Not that she ever looks too closely, but from what she has seen he is always fit. She would have never thought Adrien would have to be on a diet. He is a model so it makes sense.

Aimee laughs to herself, “You’ve got a good one here. He's easy on the eyes.”

Aimee winks at Marinette, and she feels her face go red. She looks at the table and pushes a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Oh uh, we aren’t dating or anything,” Marinette manages. She looks at Adrien who is grinning. 

Aimee laughs and gives Adrien a look. He shrugs.

“It’s a shame. He’s a good catch,” she says and walks away.

Adrien chuckles, “I am sorry about her. She likes to joke around a lot. She does that even when I bring Nino in. I don’t know what she thinks half the time.”

“She seems friendly,” Marinette says still a little uneasy. At least Aimee does it with other people Adrien brings in too. Aim me didn't do it just because he was with her.

They both look at their menus. Marinette swears she can see Adrien catching glimpses of her over the top of his menu. She chooses to ignore his glances even though she is a little curious. What has gotten into him, she asks herself.

Aimee comes back with waters for both of them and she takes their orders. Adrien orders a tuna melt but asks for it on a croissant instead of bread and Marinette orders a chicken gyro. While they wait, Adrien asks Marinette how the designs are coming along. 

Before she can speak, a television behind the counter begins broadcasting a story about Doctor Sleep’s attack the other day. Marinette is focused on the TV. She glimpses at Adrien for a second and realizes his gaze is on the television as well. She wants to hear what they have to say about her and Chat Noir.

“The other day Paris’s two heroes fought off another akuma. This time it was our own Alec Cataldi. I am glad to inform you all that he remains ok, but remembers nothing of the attack or why he was enticed to cause such havoc.”

Next to the reporter on the screen is an image of Doctor Sleep with Ladybug’s back to the camera standing in front of him in a fighting stance. 

“At the end of the battle, our spotted heroine did not wake from the spell Sleep had put her under. Chat Noir was luckily there to take care of her, but is she ok? Where is she now?”

The screen cuts to a commercial and Marinette looks back at Adrien. She figures she should probably let the public know Chat Noir had fixed the situation in his own way. She is perfectly ok if getting kissed by Chat was considered ok. 

“What do you think about Chat Noir?” Adrien asks. She completely forgot what his other question was about.

This question completely catches Marinette off guard. She and Chat have a relationship but nothing more than friends. Chat helps her out and protects her. As embarrassing as it was, he did try to help her make Adrien jealous. The Adrien that is sitting right in front of her.

Marinette counters his question with another, “Why do you ask?"

He shrugs, “No reason. I figure I would just ask.”

“Well, I think he is pretty cool. He comes and talks to me once and awhile. I would say we are friends,” Marinette says casually.

Adrien acts as if the hero of Paris coming to visit her was a normal thing.

She continues, “We talk about a lot of things. He tries to flirt with me. Chat gives me dating advice,” Marinette laughs to herself, “Let me tell you, never take dating advice from him.”

Adrien chuckles, “Why not? He seems like a pretty cool cat according to what you’re telling me.”

“Yeah…” Marinette draws out; she feels her cheeks redden. “All I have to say is never take any dating advice from him. I mean take him and Ladybug for example. I am pretty sure for the longest time she did not know his advances were actually legit.”

“You sure?” Adrien asks, “I think Ladybug knows now he is actually legit about his feelings. What about Ladybug? What are your thoughts on her?”

As soon as Marinette is about to speak, Aimee comes back over to their table with their food. She places their plates in front of them and fills up their waters. When she leaves, Adrien takes a big bite of his croissant tuna melt and savors the sandwich. Marinette giggles at him obviously enjoying his food. Adrien rolls his eyes and continues to eat.

“I mean, Ladybug is really cool, I guess. I like her a lot,” Marinette says. She doesn’t want to say a lot. Marinette doesn’t want to talk about herself, even if it is about Ladybug.

Adrien nods in agreement. He chews and swallows the food in his mouth.

“That is true. She really is cool. She is quite spectacular if you ask me,” Adrien says. 

Marinette tries not to blush. She tries to hide it by shoving food in her mouth. Adrien laughs at her. She smiles and tries not to laugh with her mouth full.

Adrien continues to tease her all throughout dinner. Marinette tries not to laugh with her mouth full for the rest of the night. She let’s him tease her because she throw teasing comments right back. They laugh together and enjoy each other’s company.

Marinette enjoys how open and comfortable Adrien has become with her. He is revealing a side she has never seen before. He is silly and, to her surprise, cracks endless puns. Each time he makes one, Marinette groans and it makes him laugh even more.

Aimee takes their plates when they are finished and places the check in the middle of the table. Marinette goes to reach for it, but Adrien is quicker.

“Let me see, Adrien,” Marinette pleads. She holds her hand out wishing to see the check.

“No. I have this one. My father was harsh with you the other day. You didn’t deserve that. Also, you have been burdened with spending time with me. You have been working so hard. You deserve it. It is the least I could do,” Adrien offers.

Marinette reluctantly accepts his offer. “Fine,” she says, “But next time is on me.”

“Oh, so there is going to be a next time,” Adrien asks. 

Adrien sticks a card in the check holder and hands it to Aimee as she passes by. Marinette realizes she said there would be a next time.

“Um, I mean if you would like to,” she says fixing her words.

Marinette watches Adrien as he ponders the idea.

“I think it would be a great to go out again sometime.”

Marinette smiles, “Good.”

Aimee hands Adrien back his card and he places it in his wallet. She wishes them both a goodnight and returns behind the counter of the cafe. The two of them stand up and walk out of the cafe. They start their walk home and walk shoulder to shoulder, giggling and commenting on how the other one walks.

They reach the point where they have to split ways. They stop under a street light on the abandoned Paris street.

“Goodnight, Mari,” Adrien says.

Marinette notices his eyes shining under the reflection of the light. This makes her smile. 

“Goodnight, Adrien,” she replies. 

They stand there for a moment; neither one of the speak. They look at each other. Eventually, Adrien moves in for a hug and Marinette returns it. The hugs is a bit awkward because she doesn’t know where to place her hands and she can tell he is unsure of what to do with his own.

They release the hug and smile at one another.

“See you tomorrow, Mari?” Adrien asks. “Father said we will pick you up on the way to the show in the limo. You won’t have to run to the venue again.”

She blushes and nods, “See you. Thanks.”

Marinette waves goodbye. She watches him walk down the abandoned street. She watches him disappear around the corner.

Marinette is left there alone underneath the street lamp clutching her chest because she is afraid her heart might jump out due to how sure she is that Adrien likes her. 

~ ~ ~

As Marinette walks home, she believes herself Adrien has truly fallen for her. She cannot believe how it happened but somehow, she managed to persuade him she is just as good, if not better, than Ladybug. He showed interest in her tonight. He wanted to get to know her. They were able to tease each other back and forth.

Marinette keeps walking her own little world when she almost walks into a tall, dark figure with glowing green eyes.

“Hello, princess,” Chat greets her.

“Oh, hi,” Marinette says and continues to walk past him.

Marinette doesn’t want to talk to Chat right now. His advice didn’t help her at all. All it did was embarrass herself and win him a kiss. She proceeds to walk home without addressing him. She walks only a few steps until she hears him call to her by another name she only hears wearing a mask. 

“My lady,” Chat calls to her, “You wouldn’t leave your kitty alone on the streets at night?” 

Marinette turns around looks at him, “What did you call me?"

“You are my lady aren’t you?” he asks. Chat walks up to her. He is inches away from her now. He looks down and grins at her.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Marinette falsely claims. Her lying now is worse than it was over the phone to Alya that morning.

Marinette’s main question is how did Chat find out? How does he know she is Ladybug? She retraces her steps. There could be no way he could have figured all of this out on his own. Someone must be helping him.

“Of course you do, my lady,” he says, “Cat’s out of the bag. I know you are my bugaboo.”

Marinette can no longer hold a poker face and accepts she can no longer hide this from him.

“Yes, Chat,” Marinette says picking up her Ladybug attitude, “I am Ladybug. Now, would kitty like a prize?” she jokes.

“Ah, there’s the attitude my lady always displays,” he plays off of her, “May I give my lady a lift home?”

He pulls his baton out from behind his back and it grows into a staff. Marinette rolls his eyes as she would do if she was Ladybug in that moment. This makes Chat chuckle.

“Sure,” she says, “but no cat puns, remember our deal?”

“I believe the ‘no cat puns’ was only if you discovered my identity and you didn’t like the pawsome gentleman under the cat mask,” he points out.

Chat Noir sweeps her off her feet, holding an arm around her waist and another holding the staff. The staff grows like she has see it do many times before. He starts to lean and they begin traveling towards Marinette’s house.

She wonders how long he has known she is Ladybug. How long has he been trying to figure this out? Marinette imagined herself being furious with him for going out of his way to discover her identity even after she said she wanted her lives to be separate. If anything, she is quite impressed he figured it out. She was so careful about keeping her two lives separate. Somehow, Chat Noir was able to crack the code and figure out she was his crime fighting partner.  
Chat allows the lengthened staff to lean one more time so they land gingerly on her balcony.  
Marinette figures it is best Chat discovered her identity than anyone else.

“Thank you,” Marinette says looking up at Chat’s green eyes.

She has a new question on her mind, who is he?

“You’re truly welcome, my lady,” he responds bowing his head. “I must get going. I can’t be Chat Noir all the time. Like you, my lady, I too have an alternate ego.”

Chat hops up on the railing ready to pounce.

“Wait,” Marinette calls to him. Chat turns to look at her, “Who are you?”

Chat grins and replies, “That is for you to find out, bugaboo. What fun would it be if I were to tell you the truth?”

This frustrates Marinette. That is such a Chat thing to do.

“Can you at least tell me one thing?” she asks.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Do I know you, the real you?”

Chats grin widens making him look more mischievous. His tail whips back and forth.

“You do. You will discover who I am soon enough.”

Chat pounces off the balcony leaving Marinette to her own devices.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG NEWS: Damn Ayla and her phone  
> Adrien faces his father, again.  
> Marinette finishes her designs and is late(surprisingly for the first time)  
> Arrive at the runway site  
> PART WAYS  
> Lila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support. I feel like I am a broken record because I say that all the time. I do really really appreciate it. 
> 
> You guys are all so amazing. Thank you!!!
> 
> I apologize for the POV switches. There are so many.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. This is building up for the next chapter. The next one is super good ;D

“Marinette!” Tikki calls her name and taps her on the shoulder waking her up.

Marinette’s eyes flutter open and she doesn’t recognize where she is at first. She looks around at the fabric in front of her. She sits up in the chair and rubs her eyes.

She assumes she fell asleep working and remembers what happened the night before. 

Chat. He knows she is Ladybug.

Marinette groans and lays her head back on the table. She was right to think it is best he knows her identity and not someone else.

“Marinette!” Tikki says again, “Your phone is ringing.”

She didn't even notice. Marinette immediately stands up and looks around for her phone among the fabric. After frantically looking underneath all the fabric, she turns around to see it sitting on the table next to her couch.

She answers the phone.

“Hello?” she answers stretching. She still isn't awake yet.

“Have you seen the Ladyblog recently!!! I got a great scoop!” Ayla shouts into the receiver causing Marinette to pull the phone away from her ear.

Marinette is confused as she sits down at her computer. She hasn’t been out as Ladybug since two nights ago. How would Ayla have footage of her? She pushes the fabric covering the keyboard out of the way and logs onto the site.

Marinette’s jaw drops when she reads the title of the article above a video.

‘Ladybug and Agreste: Could it be love?’

“AYLA,” Marinette exclaims, “How did you get that? Why would you show me this?”

She is not even concerned about her image as Ladybug. She just wants to know how Ayla got the footage. Marinette is always so careful around cameras when she is Ladybug.

Marinette clicks the play button and a low quality video of her standing on his window sill begins. She stands there for a moment and then yo-yos out of the window That is where the video ends. It is short but effective. She looks at the views and comments. People are commenting back and forth. Some are fighting that she was going to check up on him because they heard the akuma attacked his house first. Others are arguing Ladybug is in a relationship with Chat Noir and it is impossible for her to be with Adrien. Some of the commenters support ‘Ladrien’ entirely. 

Ayla divulges into her story of how she got the footage, “Well, I was walking Nino home from my house and we had to pass Adrien’s. Mid conversation with Nino, I saw her in his window. I immediately stopped and pulled Nino to the side to hide behind a garbage can. I pulled out my phone and started filming what was going on. I mean how could I pass up the opportunity to get some Ladybug footage? I couldn’t upload it until really late last night. My parents wanted me to watch my siblings all day. When they go home I was finally able to have some time to myself and upload it.”

Marinette pushes a stray hair behind her ear. She does her best to try to hide her stress. Between this and fabricating the designs and figuring out Chat Noir’s identity, Marinette is beyond stressed. Just one more thing she has to add to her plate.

“That’s awesome Ayla,” Marinette lies.

“What’s the matter? I can tell when you’re upset, girl. Spill it.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Really?” she asks, “This is because it is Adrien, isn’t it? I’m sorry, Marinette.”

Marinette didn’t even register it was Adrien. She has spent so much time with him she really is not affected by it. On top of it all, she was the one who actually kissed him.

Marinette plays along, “Oh, no. It’s ok. I think I will be fine. Him and I have spent a lot of time together. He didn’t mention it but I feel like we are on good terms.”

She swears she can hear Alya smiling wide on the other side of the phone, “Oh, Marinette. You have come so far. I am glad you guys are friends. It only took you stuttering like an idiot for almost the entire school year.”

They laugh together.

“I need to get going, Ayla. The fashion show is tonight and I have so much work to get done. I need to sew and fabricate five more designs. It’s great you got the footage,” Marinette says hoping Alya will let her go. Sometimes the girl with talk for hours.

“Alright, see you girl. Good luck tonight!!”

The line clicks off. Marinette immediately wants to apologize to Adrien. She figures he is still sleeping so she shoots him a text message. Marinette tosses her phone aside.

“Marinette,” Tikki says, “What are you going to do about this video?”

She shakes her head and sighs. “I have no idea, Tikki. I am going to hope for the best. I have so much else on my plate right now.”

Marinette quickly changes out of the clothes she was wearing from the other day into something more comfortable. She returns to work and beings creating the rest of the designs.

But maybe she should go visit a friend first...

* * *

Adrien was dreaming about Marinette revealing herself as Ladybug to him when he hears Plagg scream. He rolls over in bed and pulls his pillow over his head.

He mumbles into his bed, “Plagg. What is it?”

“Adrien, you gotta see this,” Plagg says. Adrien sits up and yawns. He pushes his hair out of his eyes.

“I dropped my cheese. I don’t know where it went,” Plagg says and flies around underneath the desk.

Adrien gets up and plops down in his desk chair. His phone goes off which is sitting on his desk. He unplugs it and reads the message.

Marinette: I am so sorry, Ayla just told me.

Adrien is confused about her message until he looks at his computer. His eyes go wide when he reads the title of the article on the Ladyblog page. 

“‘Ladybug and Agreste: Could it be love?’” Adrien reads aloud.

“I know, right?” Plagg comments popping his head out from underneath the desk, “Such a bad title for an article.”

“Plagg! This is horrible. My father will most definitely see this and I will be in so much trouble,” Adriren groans. He brings his face to his hands.

This is just what he needs. Adrien is going to get slaughtered by his father because Ayla caught Ladybug, no _Marinette_ , leaving his room. He can’t confront his father about something like this twice in a week. If he fights with him, he will definitely take away fencing classes or something else he enjoys. 

“Adrien.”

He looks up to see Natalie standing in the doorway of his room.

“Your father wishes to see you when you are dressed,” she informs him.

Adrien nods, “Let him know I will be in soon.”

Natalie leaves without a word.

“You’re in trouble,” Plagg sings. He found his cheese and pulls a hair off of it. He proceeds to eat it.

Adrien stands up and stretches. He figures he might as well shower. If his dad is going to chastise him and he is going to not fight back, he might as well be clean when it happens. 

He takes his time in the shower lathering soap in his hair and rinsing it out. He washes his hair like three times just to waste time. His father will be expecting him to come in eventually, he might as well take his time because he has no where he can go.

Adrien gets dressed in the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

“You can take this. You are Adrien Agreste,” he tells himself. He takes a deep breath before tearing his gaze from the mirror and leaving the bathroom.

“I am beyond sorry about this.”

Adrien looks up and finds Ladybug sitting in his desk chair. She is looking at the screen and twirling her yo-yo. 

He can see it now, how she is Marinette. The pig tails. The bright blue eyes. The way she carries herself when she is comfortable around people. It all makes sense to him now.

She stands up and before she can say anything else, Adrien throws her arms around her. Right now, he needs a friend. She is exactly the friend he needs.

“Oh, wow. Adrien,” she asks, “Are you alright?”

He shakes his head and pulls away from her.

“I’m sorry, m- Ladybug,” he supplies almost slipping up on one of her many nicknames. “Father wishes for me to come see him and I already fought him on one thing this week. I can’t do it again.”

Ladybug shakes her head and looks up at him, “You are Adrien Agreste. You can do anything you want. You’re face is plastered all over the city.” She pauses a moment before continuing, “Not that I notice.”

That gets a laugh out of him. She looks pleased.

“Now come on,” Ladybug pushes him over to the door, “Get out there and stand up for yourself. Marinette told me you stood up for her. Now you have to do the same for yourself. Your father will deal with it because you are his son.”

Adrien starts to walk out the door but turns around.

“Thank you,” he says wanting to call her his lady.

Ladybug nods and flies out his window once again.

Adrien has made this trek to his father’s office many times before. It is always Adrien going to his father, never the other way around. The first time he made the trek was after his mother left and Adrien wanted to keep going to public school. At that point, Adrien was young and refused to even look his father in the eye for those meetings. He has come such a long way.

Adrien stops outside the door and is about to knock. Every time Adrien has come, he has always knocked. He is done with his father’s rules. Adrien walks in without warning.

Gabriel Agreste looks up at his son and Adrien could tell his father was not expecting his entrance. His eyes told him all he needs to know; his father is not happy with him. Adrien stands a distance away from the front of his father’s desk.

“Adrien. You know better than to walk in here without knocking,” his father begins.

Adrien nods but refuses to apologize for something so ridiculously simple.

This leaves his father silent for a few moments waiting for an apology.

He begins chastising at Adrien in his monotone voice, “Adrien. What is this video?” he asks turning the screen of his computer towards him with the video playing on repeat.

Adrien shrugs.

“This is unacceptable. There is no need for you to be sleeping around with the famous super heroine of Paris. First, this Marinette girl and now Ladybug. You are acting out. I do not like it. As a result, I will be pulling you out of school on Monday. You will remain home and continue your homeschooling. I cannot have you out and about ruining the Agreste name. This decision is final.”

Adrien clenches his fists and looks his father in his eyes. He didn’t even ask Adrien what really happened. He jumped to conclusions just like Ayla did with the name of the video. If his father truly cared about him, he would have asked Adrien what the video was about.

Adrien didn’t mind getting yelled at about the video, but he was furious his father would take school away from him. It is his only outlet to the outside world and to Marinette and his friends. Adrien wouldn’t take this any longer. He is going to do this for himself like Ladybug, Marinette, told him to.

“Father,” Adrien addresses.

His father looks at him over his glasses.

“I don’t agree with this. You didn’t ask me what actually happened. I will be going to school on Monday because I want to and that is my choice,” Adrien states standing his ground.

He has his father’s full attention now.

“What was that, Adrien?” he asks.

His father never addresses him by his first name.

Adrien gulps and reiterates what he just said.

“Ladybug was checking up on me to see if I was ok. The akuma attacked here first. You would know that if you ever came out of your office to check on me more than once every two months. At least someone shows they care about me. And keep Marinette out of this. She is my friend and like I told you before, I will defend her.”

Adrien takes a deep breath before continuing, “If you take me out of school, I will guarantee you will never see me. I will make sure I show up for schooling but nothing else. I will leave the house in my free time. Homeschooling can only contain me for so long. I will show up for school on Monday and I will talk to my friends and I will learn in a classroom setting. I am done learning about wars on a long vacant dining room table. I want to sit at a desk and learn and make friends.”  
Adrien stands tall and nods a little at his final statement.

“Is that all?” his father asks.

Adrien nods confidently. There is no way he is backing down now.

His father dismisses him without a word. Adrien makes his way to the door.

“Adrien,” his father calls to him.

Adrien stops and turns to face his father.

He pauses and then pushes his glasses up his nose, “You can go to school on Monday, but no more girls into the equation. I will see you later. Natalie will get you when the limo is leaving for the venu.”

Adrien takes that as his cue to leave. He calmly walks out and closes the door behind him. He grins and practically runs back to his room full of excitement. He finally stood up to his father for once in his life.

He won the argument

* * *

After her visit as Ladybug, Marinette’s day is filled with endless chiffon, tulle, and wool. She frantically puts together all of her designs. Tikki helps out as much as she can by picking up accessories and bringing them over to Marinette when she needs them.

When she finishes all the designs, she falls back on her couch. Moments later her mom calls up to her informing her the Agreste’s are here. Marinette flips out. She isn’t even dressed to leave. Marinette finds a simple, short, red dress from her dresser and pulls it on while trying to pull on a pair of heels. She pulls her hair up into the tightest single bun she can. She slings her handbag over her shoulder and allows Tikki to fly in. She picks up all five designs and heads down stairs.

She runs out of the bakery and is greeted by the chauffeur who takes the designs from her. Marinette is a little upset and is not ready part with the designs just yet. The chauffeur notices and assures her she will be able to bring them into the venue. He just needs to hang them up for her, Mr. Agreste’s orders.

Marinette chuckles and slides into the limo. She bumps into Adrien’s side, not even noticing he was already sitting there. Adrien smiles at her and she waves.

“Miss. Marinette,” Mr. Agreste addresses her.

Marinette nods, “Sir.”

The two of them glance at his father but remain silent, waiting for him to say more. He says no more.

She figures it is best not to speak with Mr. Agreste present. They ride to the venue in silence.

When they arrive, Mr. Agreste gets out first and leaves the two of them sitting in the limo.

“You look great, Mari,” Adrien comments.

Marinette feels her face go red.

“Thanks,” she replies. “So do you,” she points out. His suit fits him well and makes him even more gorgeous than he usually is.

“We can go now. Father always likes making me wait a few moments to go in. Something with paparazzi? I don't know exactly,” Adrien says gesturing for her to exit first. She smiles and exits the limo. The chauffeur holds the door open and hands Marinette her designs. She takes all of them.

Adrien offers to help her but she refuses. She was separated from them before and that was too much. She is going to enjoy every moment she gets with her designs.

They walk up a path to the door. There is no one around; Marinette assumes this is some kind of back entrance.

Adrien walks ahead of her and holds the door open.

Marinette takes a deep breath and walks through the door before she could look back and change her mind.

* * *

Adrien was stunned by Marinette when she walked out of the bakery. She looks so sophisticated in her red dress and heels. He couldn’t believe she is the same her, she is his lady.

Adrien walks Marinette up to the main floor of the event. There are people swarming around the rows of endless chairs set up for the viewers of the show. This is nothing he isn’t used to. He is fairly surprised the make up artists haven’t swarmed him yet. 

Two workers come up to them.

“Adrien, is this Miss. Marinette?” one of them asks.

Adrien nods, slightly annoyed he didn’t just ask Marinette right in front of him.

“I will take these from you, mademoiselle. Mr. Agreste told me to put them with the others,” Marinette nods.

Adrien glances at her and can tell she is is having separation anxiety. She is getting jittery.

“Come with me, madam,” the lady says, “Mr. Agreste wishes to get you through hair and makeup before the press conference.”

She pushes Marinette along reading her the list of things which need to be attended to before the show begins that night. Marinette waves to him before she is too far away. He returns the gesture starting to follow but is stopped by someone in his way.

“Adrien!” Lila exclaims, “It is so good to see you, again! You ready for the show tonight? I can’t wait to walk the runway.”

Adrien nods wishing to have followed Marinette but not wanting to be impolite.

“Yeah. It should be fun,” Adrien replies.

“What design do you think you will be wearing?” she asks, “I heard she designed a beautiful, short, tulle peacock one and someone said they caught a glimpse of the Ladybug design coming in and that it is stunning! I hope I get to wear one of those. I think you would look good in…”

Lila trails on. Adrien has stopped listening to her. Occasionally, he nods or pretends he is interested but his mind is elsewhere. He is trying to be polite but his mind is elsewhere. He drifts off thinking about Ladybug, or well Marinette. Marinette looks so beautiful tonight. When she got in the car he wanted to compliment her to death, but he knew if he did his father would not have approved of such compliments.

“Are you even listening to me?” Lila waves in front of his eyes. “What did I just say?”

Adrien is at a loss for words. He says the first thing that comes to mind, “You were talking about which suit I would be wearing and dresses.”

“Ah!” Lila exclaims with a grin on her face, “You were paying attention. But anyways, this isn’t my first time on the runway. I actually was a model in America for a few years but then my parents moved and I had to stop.”

Eventually, she stops talking and Adrien is about to tell her goodbye and she asks him out to dinner after the show.

Adrien gulps and rubs the back of his neck.

“I really can’t Lila,” Adrien interjects. “I don’t want to lie to you, so I won’t,” he pauses. “My heart belongs to another and I cannot fully give it to you. I cannot go out tonight, Lila,” he clarifies.

He feels horrible. That is until Lila starts screaming at him.

“You love Ladybug! This is why you won’t go out to dinner with me! That little bug, again! I saw the video,” she exclaims.

“I mean I will not deny my love for her, Lila,” Adrien states. “I am sorry, but I should get going.”

As soon as he can, he jogs off away from Lila and towards Marinette.

* * *

Lila cannot believe she just got denied by Adrien Agreste. Fuming, Lila walks back stage and the akuma moth appears over her eyes

_Get your revenge once again. Get the boy, win Adrien’s heart. Then, bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses,_ Hawkmoth demands.

“I will do as you wish, Hawkmoth,” she replies to his request.

_Good, my sweet, Volpina. Now is time to take your final revenge. You will prove yourself. Be patient. Your time will come._

“It is on,” she grins, “May the better heroine, or in this case girl, win.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets dolled up.  
> Press conference.  
> Adrien is CHAT NOIR suit. YAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT :D  
> I love you all. I really appreciate the comments critiquing and complimenting my work.
> 
> If any of you have a fanfic you think I should read please let me know. I love reading just as much as I love writing. Please hit me up.
> 
> I'm just super happy with how many people enjoy this work especially because it is my first one on here. Thank you guys so very much ^.^

Marinette is dragged away from Adrien by the worker and brought backstage to hair and makeup. She is sat down in a chair in front on a mirror and a woman comes over. She is dressed in a clean white shirt made of a very expensive material and straight leg black pants. Her hair is pulled up into a tight bun. It reminds Marinette of a cinnamon roll from her parent's bakery

“Miss. Marinette?” she asks in a heavy French accent.

Marinette nods.

The woman pulls her hair down, “I will do your makeup and hair. I am Valerie.” She takes a moment and pauses, “You look like you just threw your hair up. Not acceptable for press conference.”

Marinette tries to hide her smile because that is exactly what she did.

Valerie begins working on Marinette's hair and makeup. She uses all of the brushes at her disposal to distribute makeup among Marinette's face. She delicately uses the bushes and puts it on. Once she has finished the makeup, Valerie pulls out a curling iron. She curls Marinette’s hair into light and flouncy beach curls which fall down her back. She takes a curl from each side of her head and ties them back behind her head.

When Marinette is finished, she has a moment to look in the mirror before she is pulled away to the press conference. She smiles when she sees Valerie didn’t use a lot of makeup. It looked natural. Her hair was strategically pulled back out of her face but remained down in flowing curls. The pieces which are pulled back were styled into a small flower bun.

“Thank you,” Marinette manages to say to Valerie before she is pulled away. She isn't even sure if Valerie heard her because she moved on to her next project.

The worker walking with her directs her to the conference room. Before she is ushered into the room Marinette asks the worker if she could see Adrien. 

The worker doesn’t respond to her and leads her into the room. It is filled with reporters and cameras. In the front of the room, there is a long table with microphones behind three chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs is Mr. Agreste. Marinette is told to sit next to him. The worker walks away attending to something else.

She looks at Mr. Agreste and nods.

He returns the gesture.

“It is almost time to begin,” a lady wearing a headset announces, “Take your places.”

The woman turns to talk to Mr. Agreste, “Where is your son? He should be here.”

Marinette finally understands why there is a third chair there. Adrien was supposed to come. If he was there, she wouldn’t feel so on edge right now. She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself.

“He won’t be. He informed me he wished to stay with the other models,” Mr. Agreste responds.

Marinette is disappointed. She really needed someone to talk to her. She peeks into her handbag and sees Tikki. Once again, Tikki gives her a thumbs up. This relaxes her a little bit but she is still anxious.

“Welcome,” a man comes on stage, “I am honored to welcome you all here to speak with the designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and the man behind the company, Mr. Gabriel Agreste. Whoever has questions, we will begin now.”

With that, the questioning began. Marinette was overwhelmed by the amount of reporters there to get the scoop on her designs. She tried to remain calm throughout the conference. Reporters were asking her why her inspiration is what it was and how she was able to fabricate the designs in the allotted time. They wanted to know everything about her and her work. 

Marinette hopes Adrien will show up and deny his father’s orders. Everything seemed alright when she got in the limo this afternoon. He must have come to some agreement with his father.

Towards the end of the conference, one of the reporters asked Mr. Agreste one of the questions that was on everyone’s mind.

“Mr. Agreste,” the reporter begins, “Why did you hire such a young designer? Everyone is well aware you only hire designers who have gone through schooling and have a degree in the field. Why did you pick Miss. Dupain-Cheng?”

Mr. Agreste waits a few moments before answering the question. Everyone is on the edge of their seats.

“I chose Miss. Marinette because I see the potential this individual has. She is brilliant and witty. Not only is she brilliant with her designs, but I see the potential she has as an individual in the future. I wanted to have the opportunity to work with a designer who has so much raw talent.”

There is a murmuring in the audience after he finishes.

Marinette is surprised. She only thought he picked Marinette because of her design she made for the contest. He actually liked her work. To her, it sounds like he admired her work and skill.

Before another reporter could ask a question, an individual shouts out.

“What about your son and Ladybug?”

Mr. Agreste’s face remains unchanged. 

“We will not be answering anymore questions. Thank you,” Mr. Agreste rises and gestures for her to do the same.

Marinette stands and follows him out of the room. The reporters were taking photos and shouting out more questions regarding Adrien and Ladybug.

Before Marinette can ask where to go, someone comes up to her and tells her she should be backstage preparing for the show.

* * *

Adrien admires Marinette’s handiwork in the mirror in front of him.

After some debate between the models, they finally decided who should be wearing what designs. Most of the time the designer will designate who is wearing what design. Marinette didn’t write up a specific list of which models should be wearing what designs, so they decided among themselves. Everyone wanted to wear the Chat Noir and Ladybug inspired designs. The female models were still debating who should wear the Ladybug design.

Of the three male models, they came to the conclusion Adrien should wear the Chat Noir design. They figured he could pull it off the best.

Marinette’s handiwork is well done. The suit fits him well and has all the correct measurements. The black pants match the jacket with the reflective green interior which allows his eyes to stand out. The addition of a dark green vest underneath the jacket breaks up the look nicely. The hat is classy and truly creative with the addition of the cat-like ears. He is impressed with her idea for the cat bell as a bow tie and the backwards cat tail belt. The physical work is more impressionable than the design she gave him on paper.

Adrien is wary to put the mask on right away. He doesn’t wish to be called out as being Chat Noir. He holds it in his hand in case he needs to put it on at any moment.

Everything about the suit is done perfectly.

That’s because she is Ladybug, you idiot, Adrien thinks to himself.

Only Marinette would be able to make such an intricate design based off of Chat Noir. She was able to get so many of the details correct. There are so many hints of her identity in the design he did not see before. How did he miss them?

Adrien looks in the reflection of the mirror at what is behind him. He watches as the first female model come out wearing the beautiful peacock dress. The dress is dark a cobalt blue with a sweetheart neckline and a strap composed of feathers over her right shoulder. The dress falls below the models knees and the hemline of the skirt is lined and filled out with peacock feathers. The dress is long in the back creating a train of feathers behind the model.

When the second model walks out, Adrien gasps.

_Volpina._

When she turns to face Adrien, he realizes it is Lila wearing the fox inspired design. The tutu is contains brown, orange, black, and white tulle. The tulle skirt is connected to a black-orange ombre sweetheart neckline. Separating the tutu from the top is a long flowing white ribbon tied around her waist. She too is holding her orange mask which is outlined by a thin black line. Her hair is pulled back and flows down her back. Framing her face are little ponytails which the makeup artists must have dyed the tips black and orange. The resemblance to when she was Volpina is eerie and puts Adrien on edge. He tries to get a closer look to see if she is wearing the mock fox miraculous. He sees a chain around her neck but is unsure what is on the chain.

Adrien notices Lila catches him looking at her. She makes her way towards him looking furious. Before she can get any closer, Adrien darts out of the backstage area and enters a dark, abandoned hallway. The only light supplied is from the full moon. Adrien looks behind him and makes sure Lila did not follow him out there. Since he is alone, he puts on the mask and walks over to the window. He looks out enjoying the view of the city. He can clearly see the Eiffel tower and the rooftops of all of the homes of the city.

* * *

Marinette is dragged backstage and asked to approve of how the models are wearing her designs. She adjusts the jackets of the men wearing the turtle and moth designs. The turtle suit is composed of a plain dark green material. The only special part of the design is the mask resembling a turtle shell and a green faux reptile skin tie. The moth suit is a dark purple. The jacket is closed tightly and the only semblance of a light purple shirt underneath is under the chin of the model's neck. To close the dress shirt Marinette manufactured a fake miraculous to mock the moth one. To frame the fake miraculous, Marinette designed an extravagant black V which protrudes above the shoulders. The mask designed for him is grey and resembles the moth symbol which is prevalent over the akumatized eyes when they are being contacted by Hawkmoth.

She moves onto the ladies wearing the peacock and bee designs. The peacock dress is losing some feathers from the skirt, which was expected, but besides that, the model looks exquisite in the design. Her blonde hair is left flowing down her back but pulled to the base of her neck to be clasped with the mock peacock miraculous. The model compliments Marinette’s choices for the fabric and her creativity. Her mask is a plain blue matching the cobalt color of her dress.

She moves onto the model wearing the bee dress. The bee dress is long and flowing. The yellow fabric flows down to the floor and around the model. A stylist is pinning the dress so it will flow along the floor when she walks and she doesn’t trip. The intricate, black, flowery lace design which breaks up the off shoulder long sleeve dress allows the model to look more stunning. Her dark hair is done up in a tight bun pinned with the mock bee miraculous. Her mask is black and is molded perfectly to her face.

Marinette walks up to Lila who is grinning in her direction. She is stunned how strikingly similar she looks to her akumatized self, Volpina. Marinette is a little uneasy when she notices the fox tail talisman around her neck, even if it is a part of her original design.

“How do I look?” she asks. “This dress suits me so well.”

Marinette resists the urge to roll her eyes. “You look good. The dress is as if it was made for you,” Marinette says.

She looks around for Adrien who she assumes is wearing the Chat Noir design. She can’t find him.

“Hey, Lila,” Marinette asks, “Have you seen Adrien?”

“Oh yes! I was just talking with him. I embarrassed him when I told him he looked hot and he ran away. I don’t exactly know where he went.”

She furrows her eyebrows. Adrien has never been scared away when someone has called him hot. That is so un-Adrien like. Lila must be lying. Marinette thanks her anyways and moves along looking for her lost model.

“You looking for Adrien?” one of the stylists asks her.

“Yes.” 

The stylists points to a door, “He went through there. He was trying to avoid the crazy model in the fox design. She exploded on him before.”

Marinette thanks the stylist and heads through the door. When she walks through, there looking out the window isn’t Adrien, but Chat Noir. She can tell by the cat ears which are illuminated in the moonlight as well as his silly cat tail.

She rolls her eyes and figures this is one of Chat’s tricks. He definitely told the stylist to tell her to come in here. He knows the only way she would come in is if she knew Adrien was there.

“Oh, Chat Noir,” she jokes, “You think you are so clever.”

She walks up to him and stops within arms length from him when she realizes it isn’t Chat Noir, but Adrien wearing her Chat Noir suit.

She is stunned. It can’t be, she thinks. It is Adrien. He is wearing the hat she designed and the suit all the way down to the backwards cat tail belt and the silly bell tie. The mask is what convinces her.

“You’re not…” Marinette begins and looks at his face.

She knows those eyes covered by the mask. Those are Chat Noir’s eyes, but this is Adrien wearing her design.

Marinette removes the mask without speaking. Adrien grins as she does so. She touches his face with her free hand and then replaces the mask shocked.

“Chat Noir?” she questions

The grin with the mask and those eyes answers her question.

He is her kitty.

“You ar-”

Marinette is interrupted by the same stylist who told her where Adrien was. Him and another come barging in the space.

“Marinette. We have been looking for you. You have to come now.”

“Why?” she barely manages still in shock from what she just discovered.

They both pause and one speaks, “It’s an emergency.”

She feels Adrien place a hand on her back to propel her forwards. Marinette walks over to the door with Adrien right behind her. She follows the stylists across backstage to the center of the problem.

“Alright,” she says trying to ignore the biggest news she just discovered, “What is the issue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry as well. I feel like this one isn't as long but it is super important. I mean MARINETTE KNOWS NOW. YAY!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette fixes the issue  
> Fashion show  
> IDENTITIES
> 
> VOLPINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting so patiently for me to get this chapter out. I have been swamped with APs and school work. There should only be a few more chapters. Next chapter will be two parts probably.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asks walking up to Mr. Agreste and the same woman from the press conference with the headset. Adrien follows close behind her.

The woman responds to Marinette’s question, “The model chosen to wear the Ladybug design just had an allergic reaction. She was rushed to the hospital. One of the other models, who should have not been eating, was eating nuts. She had one because she was offered one and then had issues breathing and broke out in hives.” The woman eyes Lila who grins and shrugs her shoulders still holding the bag of peanuts.

“Now we don't have anyone to wear the design. I mean one of the other models could wear the design but there is a specific figure and face that should wear this dress. None of the other models have it.”  
Marinette nods in agreement. There is a specific build to the person who is to wear the Ladybug dress. She designed the dress with the body build of the model in mind.

Adrien speaks up from behind Marinette, “How about Marinette wears the design? She made it. She might as well wear it. Plus she also has the same build as the model who was supposed to wear it.”

Marinette violently turns around to look at Adrien. She has horror in her eyes. Why would he suggest such an idea? He knows how she is in front of crowds. For the longest time she couldn’t even talk to him without stuttering and now he is suggesting she walk in the biggest show in Paris. She is about to deny the idea when Mr. Agreste voices his opinion.

“I believe my son has a good idea. Miss. Marinette should wear the design. It is not the first time a designer has worn their designs in a show.”

Adrien flashes her a grin supplying her with endless memories of the same cat wearing a spandex suit. Marinette curses to herself. She turns to face Mr. Agreste and the woman.

“Is there no one else who can wear it? At all? Like I am the last and final resort,” she asks.

Marinette looks around and no one says a word. All the workers and other models are milling around the small group concerned with this issue. None of the models suggest an alternative. Shouldn't they know other models where it was their job to walk the runway? Marinette isn’t a model.

She finally surrenders.

“Ok. I will wear it,” she says.

She turns around to look at Adrien. She wants to talk to him about what happened before they were so rudely interrupted.

Before she can say anything, she is ushered off to hair and makeup for the second time today. When Valerie sees her coming her way, she asks what is the matter with her hair this time. She complains about how she is back the entire time she is changing her hair and makeup. 

When Valerie is finished, another worker ushers her over to put on the dress. She passes Adrien talking to the man wearing the turtle suit. She makes a face at him and he returns with a mischievous grin. She watches him laugh which makes her smile and chuckle to herself.

Once she is wearing the dress, she observes herself in the mirror. The dress makes her look better than she makes the dress look. The red and black polkadotted dress with a long flowy high low design is elegant. One of the benefits which makes walking easier. The black, sheer high neckline comes up covering her throat. The heels she ends up wearing are red and have several straps, criss crossing over the top of her foot.

Her hair is pulled back into a loose and flowing bun tied off with a red ribbon resembling Ladybug’s usual two pigtails and ribbons. To finish the look, she has a red and black polkadotted mask which is molded to her face.

Tikki pops out of Marinette’s bag with is hanging over the corner of the mirror. 

“You look amazing, Marinette!” she whisper-yells.

It makes Marinette laugh and walk over to the kwami. Marinette lifts of the edge of the skirt to reveal a red garter purse. Tikki flies over and snuggles up against Marinette’s thigh. She quickly lowers her skirt hiding the kwami.

Marinette takes a moment to appreciate her hard work but only until she sees Adrien try to sneak up on her. He isn’t too successful because of the mirror she is looking in. He is about to speak when the lady with the headset shushes everyone backstage because the show is starting.

All of the models preparing to be showcased line up in the order they are to go on.

Marinette’s designs were to go on after Mr.Agreste’s designs. The anticipation was eating her up. She was super nervous standing amongst the other models. She knew she wasn’t ready for her designs to be showcased let alone for her to walk the runway. As each design went on and walked off, the audience would clap and she could see camera flashes from offstage. 

After sometime, all of the Agreste designs finished walking the runway. Marinette looks around for Mr. Agreste to congratulate him on his designs before her own go on, but he is nowhere in sight. The models wearing the turtle and bee designs walk out together. 

Marinette listens for a crowd response. There is no clapping or cheering or any response of any kind. She feels discouraged and is even more anxious.

“Hey,” Adrien says behind her. He touches the small of her back. She watches the two models walk off and Lila walk on with the model wearing the moth suit. The model wearing the peacock dress will debut alone because it is the most extravagant dress. Then she and Adrien will walk out.

“They don’t like it,” Marinette says defeated

Adrien chuckles, “They love it Mari. That’s how the fashion world works. No clapping typically means the critics and reporters are trying to write and record everything they can about the designs.”

Marinette’s mood boosts and she turns around to face him smiling. She is about to finish her sentence from before when the lady with the headset ushers them over to walk on stage. 

When the peacock design walks off, Marinette and Adrien walk on together. Adrien takes her hand and squeezes it giving her some motivation. Once on the runway, Marinette tries not to shy away from the bright lights and photographers. She steadies her breathing and tries to look confident. She is beyond nervous. 

She remembers who she is dressed as and feels her kwami warm against her leg. She is Ladybug. Now is her time to prove who she is. She is dressed as her, she might as well act like her. She calls upon the confidence that comes with being Ladybug, even though deep down she is super nervous.

At the end of the runway, Adrien and Marinette both pause and showcase the designs. Marinette stops and allows one side of the runway to gaze at her dress and then she switches with Adrien allowing the other viewers to see her. Adrien holds his hand above her head and allows her to spin. The dress flows out around her. Adrien holds his arm out for her to take. She loops her arm in his and they walk off stage.

Once offstage he addresses her, “My lady, what a wonderful performance. You looked stunning in your spots as usual.”  
Marinette rolls her eyes at Chat’s nickname for her. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. She wants to slap him and then immediately remembers who is under the mask.

Adrien.

Adrien is Chat Noir. He knows she is Ladybug.

It all makes sense to her now. The realization she couldn’t come to before is coming to her now. Why he left the room when the akuma attacked and why he said he hid in the closet, it is the only way she would have believed him. He was protecting his identity. It explains why Adrien was extremely goofy and making puns when they went to dinner. He felt more comfortable around her knowing her secret. Knowing she is Ladybug brings out the Chat in him. When she went to visit him this morning, he hugged her when she was Ladybug because he needed a friend. He knew she was Marinette. She completely understands it all now.

Marinette smiles and hugs him excitedly. When she pulls back, she looks into his green eyes framed by the mask.

“You are my kitty,” she states smiling, finally finishing her sentence.

In response, Adrien flashes his signature Chat grin.

“Oh how purr-fect. I am paw-sitively appalled by how long it took you to figure it out, bugaboo.”

Marinette chuckles, rolling her eyes at his usual cat puns.

She hears a thunderous applause from the audience. She didn't even notice the noise. Once again, the lady wearing the headset is ushering them, and everyone else wearing Marinette’s designs, back onto the stage. 

As Marinette passes her, she informs Marinette the audience would like to hear a word or two from the designer.

She looks at Adrien and he smiles, giving her a thumbs up. She chuckles and walks out on stage. She passes all of the models displaying her work and walks to the end with Adrien following her. As she passes them, they congratulate her and she thanks them for making her work look so amazing.

An anonymous voice is heard throughout the audience when she reaches the end of the runway, “Please welcome the designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette smiles and waves. The audience claps for her. One of the tech workers on the ground hands her a microphone.

“Um. Hello,” she says awkwardly unsure of what to say. 

Everyone in the audience is completely silent, holding onto every word coming out of her mouth.

She feels someone’s hand on the small of her back. She glimpses behind her and notices it is Adrien. The little show of motivation is all she needs to start speaking about herself, her designs, and thanking everyone who helped her.

* * *

Lila is fuming.

She was forced to stand at the end of the line of the designs Marinette created. She should have been out in front. They should have let her stand so she was seen by the audience. She told them all she was an American model, yet no one believed her. She was too a model. She modeled for a bracelet line. Even if it was just her hand, she was still a model. Her American experience should allow her to be in the front of the line. It does not mean that she should be behind all of these French models.

Lila watches as Marinette comes out on stage followed by Adrien, _her_ Adrien. She tries to suppress a groan. Now she has to worry about both Ladybug and Marinette moving in on Adrien. He was hers; only she could have eyes for him.

She can’t take it anymore when she sees Adrien place a hand on the small of Marinette’s back. Lila walks offstage. No one will notice she is gone. 

First, Ladybug insults her in front of Adrien the day in the park. She and Chat Noir win their first fight because Chat was smart enough to ruin her illusion of Adrien. Ladybug apologized to her but she doesn’t believe it to be enough. She wants more than apology. She wants Adrien as hers. Second, Ladybug sneaks out to see her Adrien and she has to find out through the news. Now, Lila has to deal with Marinette hitting on him.

The time for games is over.

“Is it time yet, Hawkmoth?” Lila calls when she is backstage. No one is left backstage because they all want to hear what Marinette has to say. A moth outline appears over her eyes.

 _The time is right. Now, you must transform and get your revenge, obtain your prize and then bring me mine. I want the miraculouses_ , Hawkmoth replies.

Lila grins and touches the foxtail pendant around her neck. She replaced the fake one Marinette designed with the one. Hawkmoth enchanted. The dress she is wearing is replaced with a similar orange and white fox spandex suit.

Before anyone can see her, she takes her flute off of her back creating the illusion she is invisible. No one will see her coming and she will then take her Adrien back. She darts onto the stage and into the audience catching no one’s attention as Marinette finishes her speech.

* * *

“Amazing job, Marinette,” a French diplomat compliments her as he passes by carrying a drink.

“Thank you!” she calls after him.

Everyone at the show was coming up to her and complimenting her on her designs and creativity. They all wish to know the real inspiration behind the designs. She keeps telling them it just came to her. Only she and Adrien know her true inspiration.  
Adrien stands next to her, supporting her. With him there, she feels more confident talking to all of these important people of power.

“Is this what you do all the time at these things?” Marinette asks Adrien who is next to her. A man she doesn't know at the bar across the room is waving to her. She waves back to be polite.

She looks at Adrien who has removed his mask hoping not to get asked if he is Chat Noir. It already happened once tonight and they both figured it would be best if they did not wear the masks. Adrien is holding hers as well.

“Yeah,” he answers, “Pretty much. I do not usually get this much attention though. Usually everyone wishes to talk with my father or the other designers. I have no idea where he has gone.”

Both Marinette and Adrien search the room for the missing designer but he is nowhere in sight.

“Maybe he is hiding from everyone?” Marinette suggests.

Adrien shakes his head, “That is so unlike him. I missed this portion of the night once and got yelled at because it was apparently ‘bad for the Agreste name’ or something. He is usually front and center talking with a French diplomat or reporter.”

A woman comes up to Marinette holding a notepad and pen.

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng, would you mind if I asked you a few questions for the newspaper?”

Marinette nods and listens to the reporter’s question intently.

“Do you think you will be coming back to design more for Mr. Agreste?”

Marinette thinks about this question for a moment. Will she? She doesn’t know if she will be asked to come back. She wishes she will be allowed back; she enjoyed it and this is an experience of a lifetime.

“I mean, if I have the opportunity to come back I will love to design for Mr. Agreste again. That is up to Adrien’s father,” she responds and eyes Adrein.

The reporter looks at Adrien for his opinion.

“I have no clue. That’s up to him. If I was my father, I would be a fool not to have her design for me again.”

As soon as the reporter is about to ask another question, there is a scream from across the room. Adrien and Marinette both tense up and look in the direction of the noise.

There is a woman on the ground being held down by Lila, no Volpina’s, foot. 

“Bring me Adrien Agreste and no one will be harmed. Don’t think about leaving either, I have all of the exits blocked,” she announces.

Volpinas pop up blocking doorways and windows around the room. At this action, people in the crowd murmur and panic.

“Bring me the boy,” she demands, “Or I will take a victim.”

Volpina’s eyes search the crowd, passing right over Adrien, and land right on Marinette.


	15. Chapter 15: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle against Volpina part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this chapter into two parts because it was so long. I think there will only be about three more chapters left and then I will be finished with this story! I will probably start another one, either based off this one or a completely new idea. I don't know. We will see. 
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

Adrien is furious. He thought him and Ladybug were done with Volpina. The last time she took a prisoner it was an illusion of Adrien. He didn't know how else to convince Ladybug it wasn’t actually him. He threw his baton luckily destroying the illusion but now they won’t have that issue. 

They know each other’s identities.

Marinette pushes through the crowd of people and confronts Volpina. Her bravery is so admirable. Adrien is amazed and dumbfounded that he has never seen the connection between Marinette and Ladybug before.

“Leave everyone alone! You will never get Adrien,” Marinette exclaims. 

Volpina chuckles and twirls her flute.

“How about you?” Volpina suggests, “You will make a perfect prisoner. Adrien is head over heels for you. Someone will be sure to come rescue you, especially Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

Before Adrien can react, Volpina runs over to Marinette and loops her under her one arm. Marinette tries struggling but Adrien can see there is no use in her actions. Volpina has a strong grip with the assist of the akumatized miraculous. Her heightened strength is more than Marinette’s civilian strength. Volpina runs past one of her illusions guarding a window and dissolves it. All of the other Volpinas dissolve with it, and she jumps out of the window into the night.

Adrien runs to the window and watches Volpina carry Marinette away. She is headed towards the Eiffel Tower. He knows where she is going. She wants to end this fight where it was started all those weeks ago.

He realizes the crowd is freaking out. People are milling around and trying to leave. Some of them are hiding behind the bar. Adrien does what he think is best and hops up on the runway with a microphone.

“Everyone! Calm down,” Adrien shouts through the large room.

The crowd calms down and looks at Adrien. Some of the people are still milling around but enough are listening. He assumes they respect him because of his name. For all he knows, they could be listening because they are scared and don’t know what to do.

“Relax. Stay here where it is safe. She won’t attack here again. She wants me. I know Chat Noir and Ladybug will save Marinette and bring her back safely. For now, enjoy the festivities and await her return,” he announces.

His words seem to have relaxed the crowd. Everyone continues to mill around as if Volpina never appeared. The vibe in the room is not as cheery as it was, but the people are more relaxed.

Adrien concludes that this is all he can do right now to help them. Now, he needs to save Marinette. He runs up the runway towards backstage and finds himself in the room where he and Marinette were in when she discovered his identity. 

She knows who he is now. The relief of her knowing will make this battle substantially easier. What happened last time, will not happen again. Adrien will not have to prove to Ladybug the illusions are fake. They know each other's identity and as a result, they will be able to fight Volpina without worry the other is in trouble.

“Plagg,” Adrien whispers lifting the lapel of his jacket. 

“What? I was hoping it would be an off-night because we had a show. I haven't had any camembert from the buffet,” he whines.

Adrien rolls his eyes, “First off, it is my show, you didn't model anything and second of all, we can get camembert after we defeat this akumatized.”

“Fine,” he huffs.

“Good. Claws out, Plagg!”

His suit disappears and is replaced by his normal spandex suit and cat ears.

“This is more like it,” he says to himself. 

His ears twitch. He hears a muffled scream from outside the window. He looks out and can’t see her but knows it is Marinette. Maybe she is trying to get his attention. Whatever the reason is, Adrien knows he has to go save his lady.

With that thought, Chat hops out of the window into the moonlit Parisian skyline.

* * *

It was just Marinette’s luck she was captured by Volpina. That was exactly what she needed, to be swept off her feet by an akuma. When she tried to break free of her grasp she couldn’t with her normal Marinette strength. She was so infuriated she wasn’t Ladybug in the moment. She wouldn’t have had a problem breaking free with the strength she gained from wearing the suit.

Volpina carried her across the city to the tallest structure in the city, the Eiffel Tower. When Marinette saw her heading that way, she rolled her eyes and signed. She assumes Volpina wants to end this fight with Ladybug where it began. 

When they reach the top of the tower, Volpina tosses Marinette to the ground and a cage forms around her made of steel beams. She rolls her eyes and is about to touch the bars to destroy the illusion but Volpina warns her.

“I wouldn’t touch those,” Volpina sings, “For all you know, my _illusions_ could be more than just illusions now. Touch the beams and you could regret it.”

Marinette’s hand retreats. She thinks about it. Could the beam be deadly and real? Or could she be lying as she usually is? Marinette doesn’t want to take the chance. This is the first time an akuma has returned to fight them and she doesn’t know if their powers are stronger or different the second time around. She flops to the floor in defeat, her dress flowing out around her.

Chat Noir will be here soon. He can distract Volpina. All she really wants is Adrien, she thinks.

 _No_ , Marinette corrects herself, _she wants Adrien, who is Chat Noir._

“Stay here,” she demands, “Don’t think about trying to get out. Chat Noir and the dreaded Ladybug will be here soon. I have to deliver their akumas to Hawkmoth before I can deal with you and your ‘relationship’ with Adrien. Adrien is mine.”

Volpina hops up on a ledge facing away from Marinette. She looks out over the city in the direction of where the fashion show took place. Marinette prays Chat will show up soon and she can become a part of the fight instead of sitting in this potentially dangerous and real cage.

Volpina grips her flute in her hands prepared to play at a moment’s notice. Marinette notices she is not going down without a fight this time. Last time, they were lucky. Chat and Ladybug were able to get through the fight without knowing each other’s identities. She thinks knowing their identities can be an advantage.

“Did someone forget to invite this cat to the party?”

Marinette glances in the direction of her kitty’s voice. Chat Noir lands on the railing of the platform crouched like a cat ready to pounce. She smiles wide and waves to him. To show he saw her, Chat winks, his gaze not leaving Volpina’s. He holds up a finger close to his side signaling he will help her in one second. Volpina positions herself between Chat and Marinette.

“Just the feline I have been waiting for,” Volpina counters, “There is no party. If there was, you wouldn’t be invited to begin with.”

“Meow-ch, foxie. I thought we had a better relationship than that,” Chat returns.

Marinette rolls her eyes at his silly cat pun and creative nickname. They aren’t as bad now knowing they were coming from Adrien, but they still were pretty bad puns.

Volpina lifts her flute closer to her lips, “Oh Chat, not at all. If only you truly understood. Now, let's get to business. Give me your miraculous!”

Chat Noir hops off the railing and begins walking towards Volpina.

“No can do, miss. I have a city to save and I can’t do that if don’t have my miraculous. I also can’t leave my lady alone to save the city by herself,” Chat says. 

With each step Chat takes, Volpina lifts her flute closer to her mouth. Eventually, she plays the flute. Before Chat can see it coming, a throwing star darts past his head, cutting a slice of his hair.

Chat reacts and throws his baton back at her, but misses. He misses so bad, Marinette is about to laugh until she realizes what he is doing. The baton flies past Volpina but hits the cage Marinette is sitting in.

The beams around her dissolve. 

Volpina was lying. 

There's nothing new with her illusions Marinette concludes.

She watches Volpina’s back. Volpina doesn’t notice Chat missed on purpose to free her. She and Chat make eye contact. Knowing him, his eyes are telling her to hurry, and to be quick. Marinette knows his look. That’s his look he gets when he is about to do something unbelievably stupid. She sneaks off to an area where she can transform.

Tikki flies out from under her dress hem.

“Chat Noir looks like he needs some help!” Tikki exclaims.

Marinette giggles, “That’s right. Good thing Ladybug is coming to his aid. Tikki! Spots on!”

* * *

As soon as he throws the baton, he knows he’s going to be laughed at. Boy, was he right.

“No closer,” Volpina demands. She takes a moment to cackle to herself. “What a horrible throw that was. ‘Your lady’ must be so disappointed in you. How can you protect her with skills as horrible as those? As much as I hate Ladybug, I think she needs to find a new partner.”

“I don’t think so.”

Chat’s baton flies past Volpina’s head and he catches it before it can fly off the tower. Volpina turns around to face the voice Chat knew all too well.

“Ladybug,” Volpina growls tightly grasping her flute.

“The one and only,” Ladybug responds adding a little bow.

Chat chuckles at her gesture. She is catching on to his antics. He likes this Ladybug. He likes knowing who is under the mask. He flashes a grin her way, and her cheeks flush as red as a rose underneath her mask.

Volpina relaxes and looks around noticing her missing prisoner.

“Where is Marinette?! I was not done with her!” Volpina complains.

“She is safe. You’re a danger to her,” Ladybug responds.

The heroines babble on. Chat zones in on only Ladybug.

She is so beautiful, Chat thinks to himself. The way the suit clings to her body does her good. It follows every inch of her body exaggerating her curves, _Marinette’s curves and Marinette’s body_. Who knew Marinette had an amazing body? Not only does he admire her body, he admires her personality. She is so confident standing up to Volpina for Marinette. He admires her confidence and will to save anyone in danger, even if technically it is herself. 

“That is it!” Volpina snaps, “If you won’t give them to me, then I will just have to take them.”

“It’s on.”

Chat is snapped out of his trance when he realizes Volpina is charging Ladybug and vice versa. Ladybug’s yo-yo is twirling the way she does when she is about to trap someone and Volpina has her flute to her lips, a ball of light forming at the end. 

_Oh great, I have to break up a cat fight,_ he thinks to himself, proud of his pun.

Chat uses his baton to jump up and over the girls to get on the side Marinette is fighting on. No way is he going to let Volpina win this and take his lady’s miraculous.

The two girls reach each other. Volpina duplicates herself into 15 more Volpinas. She also creates an artillery of military grade weapons appears over her small army. Chat knows Ladybug is smart enough to solve this.

Ladybug continues running towards Volpina as she throws her yo-yo sweeping all the illusion Volpinas and weapons away. Chat sees the frustration on Volpina’s face before he watches her fall to the ground. 

In her fury, Ladybug ran passed her and looped her yo-yo around the evil doer’s ankle. She pulled on the string taking down Volpina. Volpina holds onto her flute as she hits the ground hard.

Chat realizes Volpina isn’t going to let go of her flute; it’s not her miraculous, but it will leave her powerless. Chat needs to tell Ladybug, and quick. Volpina uses Ladybug’s yo-yo against her. She pulls on the string toppling over Ladybug.

Volpina untangles herself and gets up. She runs off towards where Marinette had been caged. Neither of the two heroes are able to stop her. Chat assumes she can’t go too far.

Chat runs over to help Ladybug up. She takes his hand to pull herself up. She dusts herself off and reels in her yo-yo.

“She’s smarter and stronger than she was the last time,” Marinette says, “At least now we know what her power truly is.”

Chat nods in agreement, “You’re right. We need to get rid of her flute. It’s how she creates her illusions. If she cannot create illusions, she is practically powerless. All she can do at that point is hand to hand combat. If it comes to it, stealing the akumatized necklace will be a breeze.”

Chat watches as a smile grows on her face. A questioning look grows on his own.

“When did you become so insightful? First the Sleep Doctor and now Volpina? If I am anymore impressed, I might have to actually have to kiss you,” she jokes.

“Well, my lady. To be right, we have already kissed several times,” he corrects.

In response, he receives an eye roll.

“My lady, I believe a lucky charm is in order?” Chat suggests.

She nods and tosses her yo-yo into the air calling for her lucky charm. A spotted boomerang lands in her hands and as usual, they are both utterly confused by the object’s purpose.

She heads in the direction of where Volpina ran off to. He follows close behind.


	16. Chapter 15: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina Fight Part 2

The duo searches the viewing platform they are on. They find no trace of her. They are about to go check elsewhere when they hear a scream from above.

Chat knows that scream. The two of them look up and find Volpina holding Marinette over the edge of the tower.

_That’s not Marinette_ , he reminds himself.

He glances at Ladybug just to make sure Marinette was still by his side.

Volpina shouts to them, “Give me your miraculouses!” she cackles before continuing, “What do some powers mean if a civilian dies? It will be on your hands! Paris’ heroes will no longer be loved but questions for their actions took because they couldn’t save some stupid girl.”

Chat was about to yell back at Volpina, but Ladybug held out her hand to stop him. She has a look in her eyes he knows well. She is devising a plan. 

It pained Chat not to call up to Volpina and tell her off. He wants to respect his lady’s wishes; he refrains from doing so. 

When Ladybug turns to face him, he knows she has a plan.

* * *

“Chat, use your cataclysm on the beams underneath Volpina,” Ladybug tells him, “Make sure she doesn’t see you coming. I have the rest. If you can, get a hold of her flute and break it.”

Chat nods and follows her orders. He goes around so he approaches the beams below her from behind.

“Volpina, you know nothing about being a hero,” she tantalizes. If she can keep her occupied long enough, Chat can weaken the metal underneath her. The boomerang will do the rest for them.

Volpina scoffs, “And why is that? All it takes is to please the public by saving their lives. I did it once with that meteorite.”

As much as she wants to, she refrains from rolling her eyes. This girl has already caused so much trouble for her and Chat the effort is not even worth it. She catches a glimpse of Chat Noir using his Cataclysm on the beams below Volpina.

“Chat and I are heroes because we stand up and help people in need. We don’t need the public's approval or powers to be heroes. We only need the confidence to fight people like you who terrorize citizens,” she explains gesturing to the illusion Marinette. 

“What a stupid reasoning. And thank you for reminding me,” Volpina says, “It looks like your time is up to give me your miraculouses. Say goodbye to miss Marinette.”

Volpina’s grasp on the illusion loosens. 

“Or not,” Ladybug says to herself.

She throws the boomerang at Volpina, missing her but destroying the illusion of Marinette.

“HA!” Volpina laughs, “You missed! You throw just as well as Chat Noir! No won-”

Before she can finish her sentence, she is caught off balance because the boomerang swung back around and smashed into the weakened steel below her breaking it. It knocks her off the platform causing her to fall. In her fall, Volpina loses her grip on her flute. 

At this point in time, Ladybug is beyond grateful for Chat. Chat hops on getting the flute immediately. He springs himself with his baton to get it. He grabs it and lands right next to Ladybug. Standing next to her, he snaps Volpina’s only weapon in half.

Volpina manages to land on her feet. When she does, she faces her and Chat with the nastiest look Ladybug believes imaginable. She realizes he broke her flute and the rage within her grows. 

“Seems you have lost your weapon of choice, Volpina. How do you feel about some paw to paw combat? I'll give my staff to my lady,” Chat suggests. He hands his staff to Ladybug which shrinks into a baton when she takes it.

The plan they concocted is playing out before them. Volpina is too furious to notice she is doing everything they want.

“Chat Noir, you should know you are no match for me,” Volpina taunts, “A fox is much more sly and cunning than a silly old black kitty cat like yourself.”

“We shall see about that, sly fox.”

The two of them begin circling, waiting for the other to make the first move. She knows she must sit back and watch this fight play out in order for them to deakumatize Lila. It is the only way. She waits patiently and watches the fight about to go down.

Volpina attacks Chat first. She lunges at him throwing a right jab and then an uppercut trying to psych him out but he is much quicker than she is. He dodges both blows and throws his own. He hits her with a hook hitting her jaw and another hitting her square in the stomach. She is pushed back and the wind is knocked out of her. She wipes a hand over the side of her mouth and spits. Her hand has blood on it and her spit is red.

“You think that is what it takes to get rid of me? Chat Noir, you are full of disappointment today,” she taunts trying to rile him up.

Chat remains fairly calm, not returning any comical banter. She comes back after him and they fight it out. They both get blows in, Chat more than her. Chat’s speed is beneficial to him but she has more strength when she gets a blow in, making it more effective. They look as if they are dancing with one another. They move back and forth together in one fluid motion as if following to the beat of a ballad.

After a few minutes of fighting, Ladybug starts to get worried. She prays Chat can get the necklace and break it.  
They are both in bad condition by now. Chat has a cut running down the side of his face from a piece of the broken scaffolding Volpina used as a weapon. There are a few smaller scratches on his arms and one on his chest she was able to get in before he knocked the corroded iron out of her hands. He is left a bloody mess.

Volpina doesn’t look much better. Her hair is falling out of its ponytail and into her face. She is bleeding from her mouth due to Chat’s speedy blows to her face. She is too slow to react to his swipes. She is breathing hard and Ladybug predicts she cannot go much longer. Or she hopes. 

Volpina lets down her guard and Ladybug watches Chat take advantage of this moment. He snaps the necklace from around her neck. He tosses the necklace to Ladybug before Volpina realizes what is going on. She catches it, throws it on the ground, and stomps on it. The akuma flies out and she catches it with her yo-yo to deakumatize.

Lila remains where Volpina was; she is still wearing the Volpina inspired dress. She is on her hands and knees bearing the injuries Chat just caused her. She is confused and unsure of what just happened.

Chat tries to comfort her as much as he can while he is still bleeding. It hurts her to see him this injured. They have never witnessed or had to deal with, this much blood and injury before. This has to be their worst fight yet. 

“Bye, bye little butterfly,” she says as the bug is released from her yo-yo. She takes the lucky charm and tosses it into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” she exclaims.

The Eiffel Tower repairs itself from the damage they caused. Ladybug picks up the newly fixed necklace and tucks it into the neckline of her suit. It is best the necklace doesn't get into anyone else's hands, even if it is technically an imposter. She walks over to where Chat and Lila are.

Lila appears to be fine and unscratched. She is no longer in pain. The _Miraculous Ladybug_ power must fix injuries as well. This causes her to glance at Chat.

He was no longer bleeding. His wounds were healed, but scars remained in their places. One along the side of his face and the few on his body.

“Why am I up here!? Why is Ladybug here?” she moans looking at Chat Noir.

Ladybug almost giggles when Chat gives her an, _Are you freaking kidding me right now?_ look.

“You were akumatized again,” she decides to answer, “I am here because I helped un-akumatize you and, I saved Marinette because you so rudely captured her. I don’t believe she is too happy about that.”

She notices it’s Chat’s turn to suppress a laugh.

“Ugh,” she groans.

“Mademoiselle,” Chat begins, “Would you like me to bring you back to the fashion show? I know you were a model and I do believe the festivities are still occurring.”

“No! I would rather move back to Mexico where there was practically no internet than go back to that stupid girl’s show! She stole my Adrien. This won’t be the last she hears from me,” Lila announces. She gets up and walks away from the two heroes.

She assumes Lila will find a way down one way or another.

“So,” Chat begins, “Do you think my fighting skills today have won me anything, my lady? I did come up with the brilliant idea.”

“Hmmm. That is true,” Ladybug replies. She reaches out to trace her hand along the new scar on the side of his face. He shudders under her touch.

“So?”

Ladybug rolls her eyes and pecks a kiss on his cheek where her hand was seconds ago. 

“You’re so silly, kitty,” she pauses. She chuckles at his shocked reaction.

“We better head back. I should detransform and you bring me back. The people will want to see me returned to the show. They think you are still there.”

Chat doesn’t say anything for a moment, “Oh yeah. That could work.”

Both of their miraculouses beep.

Marinette hesitates a moment before dropping her Ladybug transformation. She feels a bit odd doing it in front of Chat but now he knows, what else is there for her to hide?

Tikki lands in her hands in front of her.

“Hi,” Tikki manages, directing it to Chat. The little kwami is exhausted. 

“This is Tikki,” Marinette explains to Chat, “She’s my k-”

“Kwami,” he finishes for her. She watches him observe Tikki with a close eye. Marinette wonders what his kwami looks like and how his acts. It's never crossed her mind that Chat Noir has a kwami too. 

Marinette nods. “She is usually more energetic. She just needs some cookies. Let’s get going before you have to de-transform.”

Marinette tucks Tikki into the garter purse under her dress skirt.

“Let’s go,” Marinette says.

Unexpectedly, Chat sweeps her off her feet and carries her bridal style. He hops up on the railing.

“As you wish, princess.”

They head towards the show over the rooftops of Paris.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette <3  
> Adrien stands up to his dad(totally is not Hawkmoth.....)  
> Adrien drops a bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS. There is onl going to be one more chapter. Much fluff and just wrapping up after this. Enjoy :D

When Chat carries Marinette through the window of the complex, someone shouts alerting everyone she is back. She waves as Chat puts her down. Once her feet hit the ground, she is steadied by Chat. The crowd wants to come up to her and make sure she is alright but they keep their distance when Chat Noir holds up his hand signaling she needs space. They respect the hero. 

“Volpina has been defeated,” he announces. There are some cheers in the crowd and clapping. “She should not come back to attack anyone anytime soon. Everyone here is safe. Ladybug is taking care of her.”

Chat glances at her and she smiles. She took care of her alright. She feels the necklace up against her thigh next to Tikki’s warm body. Chat suggested she put it there on their way back. 

“Thank you, Chat Noir!” someone calls from the crowd.

Chat does not respond. He dips his head accepting the appreciation. Before he leaves, he winks at Marinette and she smiles shyly. She waves and he flashes her a grin back. She watches him hop out the window into the night.

People gather around Marinette to make sure she is alright. She assures them all she is perfectly fine. She just needs to go rest away from the crowd. They allow her to direct her way out of the crowd. Marinette walks backstage to find her purse.

“Here, Tikki,” she says opening her bag full of cookies. Tikki flies from under her dress into the bag.

“Thank you, Marinette!” she says with a mouthful of cookie.

Marinette giggles. She hears footsteps behind her and immediately closes her bag and turns around.

Standing there is Adrien; not just Adrien, but Chat Noir. His green eyes which glow like emeralds below the mask are the same. His sandy blonde hair which occasionally covers his green eyes marks him as both Chat Noir and Adrien 

“Hi princess,” he addresses nervously. He smiles and scratches the back of his neck. 

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all night?”

Marinette giggles at his sudden change of tone and when his smile turns into a mischievous grin.

“Just around,” she adds to the joke, “You know, trying to avoid the crowds. I am not much of a big crowd person as you might know.”

He nods going along with it. Adrien takes a few steps closer to her and stops inches away from her. She looks up into his eyes. They glance between his eyes and his lips.

“There is no way I haven’t been able to find you all night. I have been looking for you,” he says.

“Well you have found me,” she replies with the biggest smile.

He clears his throat before speaking, getting serious once again, “Well, I have been waiting to do this all night.”

No one is around to see what he is about to do. Adrien leans into her body and pushes her against the wall behind them. His lips meet hers and are as soft as she thought. These are the same lips she kissed when she was Ladybug and the same lips Chat Noir used to kiss her. She returns the gesture and kisses him. He is surprised by her aggressiveness and returns it. Her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck. His hand finds it’s way to her face and the other around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Mutually, they pull away, breathing hard. They look into each other’s eyes, both wanting more. Marinette feels her face burning. She can only imagine how red her face is right now.

“That was gross,” a voice exclaims from inside of Adrien’s jacket.

Marinette tries to take a step away but is stuck against the wall.

Adrien chuckles and opens his jacket. Out flies a little black cat-like figure.

The figure speaks, “You could have at least taken me out of your jacket before you started to feel her up. I don't appreciate being in the middle of this love square. You promised me camembert, Adrien. I’m just glad you two idiots finally figured it out.”

Adrien’s face goes bright red. He clears his throat before speaking, “This is Plagg, my kwami.” He pauses before resizing what he said, “What do you mean finally?”

Plagg completely forgets about being angry and introduces himself to Marinette ignoring Adrien’s question. Marinette is in a daze waiting for Plagg to answer his question.

“Is that Plagg?” Tikki calls from Marinette’s bag. She flies out and bumps right into 

“Tikki!”

Tikki rolls her eyes and giggles, “It’s good to see you too, Plagg. It’s not like I saw you the other day or anything.”

Adrien and Marinette exchange glances. _Saw each other the other day?_

The kwamis must have noticed their confusion. Tikki leaps into an explanation, finally explaining what Plagg meant by ‘finally’.

“We have been aware of your identities for a really long time. The one time Plagg took Chloe’s bracelet, I had a feeling there was something off. So one day during class, I snuck into your bag,” she gestures towards Adrien. “Inside I found none other than my old friend Plagg.”

“That’s me,” Plagg interjects, making Tikki sigh and facepalm.

“But anyways, we found out you two were Ladybug and Chat Noir. We chose not to say anything because it would be best for the two of you to find out on your own. And it has worked out so well!”

Tikki smiles and giggles.

Marinette is about to ask Adrien his opinion on this, but they hear footsteps coming. Tikki flies into Marinette’s garter purse and Plagg hides in Adrien’s suit jacket.

It is the lady with the headset.

“There you two are!!!” she exclaims. She says something into her headset along the lines of finally finding them. “Come with me. Adrien, your father wishes to speak with you.”

Marinette looks at Adrien. Twice in one day doesn’t sound good for him. She expects Adrien to be freaking out like he did this morning, but he seems fairly calm. Something must have changed.

The two teens follow the woman back out on stage into the crowd. They spot Mr. Agreste sitting on a stool at the bar.

* * *

“Adrien,” his father addresses as he and Marinette approach him. He doesn’t even acknowledge Marinette’s existence.

Adrien waits to hear what his father has to say not only to Adrien, but of himself. He missed the majority of the night, and for what? Adrien knows Marinette wanted to talk to him after the show but he was nowhere to be found. He just decides to show up now and tell Adrien off for being gone for the five minutes he was here.

“Where were you? You shouldn’t be hiding. You know better than avoiding the crowds,” his father chastises him. 

_Why does he take crap from him_ , he thinks. He is Chat Noir. Chat Noir doesn’t take crap from anyone. He is Adrien as well, though, and Adrien takes this crap, but not for long. 

Adrien looks at his father. He no longer has to look up to him because he has grown so much over the past few years and they are now the same height, him slightly taller.

“I was with Marinette.”

His father doesn’t seem to be satisfied with his response. In his bland expression, he knows his father is disappointed.

Adrien is done with this attitude of his father once and for all. This morning was one thing. He thought his father would change, so much for that. His father thought he had a good idea before but that is all it extended to, nothing else. Adrien hoped it wasn’t true but it is clear now it was all his father had received from their conversation. His father is full of lies and empty promises.

Adrien comes out with the first thing that comes to mind he knows is true, “Marinette and I are dating.”

Adrien wraps his arm around Marinette’s waist. Out of the corner of his eye, he can seen Marinette processing the information and her face turn the reddest he has seen it.

His father is left speechless. He doesn’t say anything for a few moments. The hard expression on his face is gone and for the first time Adrien can actually see his father express shock.

Some of the guests are staring. Adrien assumes they are unaware of what is going on, but want to find out.

“Marinette and I were backstage because we wanted some privacy and we were only gone for a few moments. You would know if you were here for your own fashion show and for the beginning of the after party. We were talking to the reporters and diplomats. We just needed a break.”

Adrien stands taller after saying this. He feels more confident and strong when talking to his father, having Marinette by his side makes it even easier. He longs to kiss Marinette on the forehead but decides against it because his father is still trying to process what just happened.

“Ok,” he finally says. He has returned to his bland expression. “You and Marinette are allowed to go out. Just make sure you are able to still manage everything in your schedule, that includes being present for after parties.”

Adrien nods, not wishing to go into any more detail on this topic. Even though his father completely overlooked his own absence and Adrien’s accusation of him not being present, Adrien is satisfied.

He steers Marinette away from his father before anything else can go wrong.

“So now I am your girlfriend?” she asks when they are a distance away from his father.

Adrien gulps and looks at Marinette. He didn’t even ask her if she wanted to go out with him. He just kind of assumed because the kiss and her being Ladybug. They now know each other's identities and they both like each other, or so he thinks. What if she doesn’t like him for who he is?

He realizes he blanked out when he hears the sound of her laugher.

“Would you like to be?” he asks. “Would you like to go out with me?”

Marinette laughs.

“Of course, kitty,” she responds.

She gently kisses him on the cheek before walking away to start a conversation with another French diplomat.

Like the good kitty he is, he follows closely behind her.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALÉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Finally the last chapter

Over the next few days, there were some of the biggest news stories about a Ladybug/Chat Noir fight since they appeared in Paris. The fight between Volpina and the two heroes was caught on an Eiffel Tower security camera which was shared with the public less than 5 hours after the fight(Much to Marinette’s luck, she transformed where a security camera was not pointed). The news channels broadcasted it all over Paris for at least two weeks. Ladybug and Chat Noir fought several more akuma within those two weeks but every time the fight with Volpina was brought back up. The news reporters would always talk about how they bravely saved the designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng from certain death. 

The publicity of Marinette being captured had people calling and requesting her designs. Whenever the news announced the akuma attack story, they would mention her and debut her designs to the public. People were always contacting her and asking for her work. Some wanted the designs for balls while others wanted them for banquets. One individual asked her if she could design a ball gown for a charity ball for the end of the month.

Besides the public’s newfound obsession with Marinette’s work, the public was amazed at the heroes skills and ability to fight. It was the first time people really got to see the two heroes fight. They were always to see them in action, but that was until they were put in danger or turned into mummy or knight. There were short clips and videos on Ayla’s Ladyblog but nothing to the extent of what was captured on the top of the Eiffel Tower. The entire battle was recorded. People kept commenting on how well Ladybug managed to wrap her yo-yo around Volpina’s ankle and how fast she was able to come up with the plan to get rid of Volpina’s flute. Chat Noir impressed them even more. The public has seen him mainly as an image of amusement and a sidekick of Ladybug. This video proved the public wrong and showed them not to pick a fight with Chat Noir. He is more than just a flirt with bad puns.

The heroes would always smile and laugh every time they heard about their fight with Volpina. If they were together, they would make eye contact before laughing as if they had a top secret inside joke, which they do. Ayla and Nino would always be super concerned and confused when they did it, but accepted their odd relationship because days ago Marinette couldn’t finish a single sentence without stuttering or accidentally telling Adrien he was beautiful.

The two heroes continued their nightly watches after the fashion show and the akuma attacks decreased. They met up one night after two weeks of constant battle. It was their first free day without an akuma since the second Volpina attack. The two had no time to discuss anything in school because they were getting swamped with final exams on top of the attacks. This is the first night they have had a break to just relax and make rounds of the city for akuma. 

“What do you mean we are all done tonight, kitty?” Ladybug whines.

The two individuals stand on a rooftop overlooking the center of Paris. The lights of the city and waning moon illuminated their faces. The lights make Chat look older and wiser than he is. Over the few weeks since the Sleep Doctor, he has become less comical and wiser. He still cracks jokes and puns all the time but when they need to be serious, he is on his toes and ready to fight seriously. His green eyes reflect in her blue ones. She knows his eyes long to touch her but he knows better and resists the urge. She respects his self control. Ladybug observes Chat’s soft features. The same features as Adrien. 

She has began to notice the slight changes between Chat Noir and Adrien, besides the cat ears and mask. When he is Chat, his hair is longer. It covers his ears more making him look more wild and, in Marinette’s opinion, more attractive. His pupils change shape as well. As Adrien, they are circular like her own but as Chat Noir they lengthen and appear more cat-like, becoming ovular. These little insignificances are small things she should have been able to put together.

Also, she is constantly reminding herself Adrien is also Chat Noir. She forgets all the time. They are getting used to one another as their crime fighting partner. The two of them have grown close as a result. They get together in the miniscule free time they have, which is never currently.

“Yes, my lady. I believe we have finished out rounds for the night. We should probably go home. We have a lot of homework for class,” he uses as an excuse. He knows it is going to anger her.

And he is right. She moans and mopes. When she does so, Chat takes a few steps closer to her. He intertwines his fingers in hers. 

“I mean if you want to, I don’t have to leave,” he offers. “I guess my hiss-tory paper could wait.”

She rolls her eyes at his cat pun. Ladybug giggles and leans into kiss him. He pulls back before her lips are about to touch his.

“I just remembered!” he exclaims leaving a very frustrated Ladybug alone on the roof; he pace a few steps away from her and then makes his way back.

“What did you remember that was so important?” she asks frustrated. She hasn’t kissed him in over a week. _Isn’t the guy who usually has these problems_ , she asks herself.

Chat is grinning from ear to ear when she asks him what is so important. She knows she is going to regret whatever she has forgotten. Chat Noir has the upper hand on her this time. 

“Remember the bet we made two weeks ago?” he asks taking another step closer to her.

She nods, still a bit confused.

Chat proceeds to explain the bet he is talking about, “It is the one we made where I promised to stop making cat puns if when we found out each other’s secret identities, you didn’t like me. So? Was it worth figuring out who I was? Am I as charming as I claimed I would be?”

She chuckles when she remembers their silly little bet. She didn’t ever think it would come to this. She never thought Marinette and Ladybug would end up meaning the same to anybody, especially not Chat Noir/Adrien. 

“I remember now. I like this whole ‘being more than just partners’ thing you mentioned then,” she brings up completely avoiding his questions on purpose. She knows the answer to his questions but doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing her weakness for him.

He grins and takes another step towards her so their bodies are touching. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him, guaranteeing no space between their lower bodies. She loops her arms around his neck, awaiting his answer to her statement.

“Being more than partners has it’s benefits, he says grinning. “But what is your opinion on this bet, my lady. I wish to know. I need to determine if my cat puns are still worthy for your ears.”

She laughs at his silly banter.

“I guess….” she trails off still trying to avoid the question.

“I am going to take that as a yes,” he questions quizzically.

His green emerald eyes gaze into her saphire blue ones. They don’t look away as they enjoy the view in each other’s eyes. 

She smiles which she hopes he will finally take as yes.

His grin widens and then he kisses her cheek, “This is paw-sitively the best day ever! Cat puns all around and my princess is feline like she likes me enough as Adrien Agreste to say I can make as many cat puns as I do paw-lease.”

Everytime he uses a cat pun, Marinette cringes. She knows he notices because he pulls her closer each time.

“You know you love them, my lady.”

She laughs and pushes up on her toes to kiss his lips gently. He leans into it asking for more before she pulls away.

“I do not. I could never admit to liking them. I admit to liking you, but never to your cat puns. They are unbelievably corny."

“Like me!”

Ladybug rolls her eyes and pushes up to kiss Chat. They exchange a few kisses before Chat’s hands are no longer looped aorund her waist, but grasping her sides making their way down.

Someone screams into the silent night.

“NOW!” Chat exclaims.

Ladybug giggles before placing one last kiss on his cheek.

“Come on silly cat. One more akuma for the night. The last one there will have to clean your litter box,” she jokes.

Chat laughs and his mischevious grin returns, “My lady, now you are catching on!”

Before he can finish, Ladybug has already taken to the night with her yo-yo. Her cat in shining armor follows closely behind her. The heroes disappear from sight in the blur of Parisian lights.

_He is the one_ , she tells herself, _It is all because of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support I have been given for this fic. It's my first one and I feel like it's been a success. Thank you all so much. I might write a sequel where they discover who Hawkmoth is but I might not. I dont know. I'll see how I'm feeling about it. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN. 
> 
> If you would like you can follow me on tumblr @bookgeekprobz or @justrizthings


End file.
